Pokémon: The Killing Joke
by Aaron Godinez
Summary: Dos mundos han sido comunicados por un portal. Un peligroso criminal, el Joker, ha escapado a ese nuevo mundo para sembrar caos y destrucción. Ahora, Ash y sus amigos enfrentan el mayor reto de sus vidas al lado de un inesperado y oscuro aliado...
1. El Início

**Pokémon: The Killing Joke  
**

_Un crossover de Pokémon y Batman  
_

* * *

Capítulo I

_El Inicio…_

_¿Mi nombre? ¿De verdad quieres saber quién soy?... La historia que estoy a punto de contarte no es para gente débil y miedosa. Porque te diré la verdad… Mi historia no tiene nada de agradable…_

_Mi nombre es Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, nací en un pequeño y bonito pueblo llamado Pallet Town. Lo tenía todo: una prometedora carrera como Entrenador Pokémon, una madre amorosa y muchos buenos amigos. Pero ese no es el motivo de mi historia…_

_¿Qué cómo fue que terminé así? ¿Cómo fue que terminé convirtiéndome en el pupilo de uno de los más famosos superhéroes de la Historia? ¿Cómo fue que me convertí en Robin? Bien… Esta es mi historia…_

_Todos los eventos que me llevaron a conocer al hombre que se convertiría en mi protector y mi maestro empezaron en Saffron City, hace ya 3 años. Una prestigiosa empresa dedicada al desarrollo científico en el Mundo Pokémon, Silph Corporation, había conseguido establecer contacto con otros universos paralelos… Particularmente, uno de esos universos también entró en contacto con nuestro mundo…_

_Saffron City._

_Hace 3 años…_

En las afueras del edificio de Silph Corporation, varios reporteros de diversas ciudades del Mundo Pokémon se concentran en la entrada del gran edificio, mezclándose con diversas personas. Una reportera en la distancia, narra lo que parece ser el descubrimiento del Siglo:

—Así es queridos televidentes —anunciaba con una voz triunfal y llena de júbilo la rubia reportera—, los científicos de la prestigiosa Silph Corporation han finalmente logrado lo que muchos consideraban como una fantasía. Ayer, exactamente a las 7:30 pm en un experimento de rutina con el recientemente construido Portal de la Unión, el doctor Joseph Carslile logró establecer contacto con un Universo paralelo al nuestro.

Después de eso, la televisora mostraba una entrevista hecha al doctor unas horas después del descubrimiento:

—"No podemos dar muchos detalles. Lo más que puedo explicar es que establecimos contacto con científicos de una asociación de nombre Wayne Entreprises, quienes de pura casualidad también llevaban a cabo un experimento similar".

—¿Qué nos puede decir acerca de este encuentro? —le preguntaba un reportero de algún lugar de Sinnoh al científico.

—Lo más que pudimos averiguar es que estos científicos son de un planeta, que aunque es similar al nuestro, guarda grandes diferencias.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —insistía otra reportera, esta vez de Kanto.

—Este planeta, aunque le llaman Tierra al igual que al nuestro, se encuentra habitado solamente por personas. A los pokémon solo se les considera un simple mito creado para el entretenimiento de los niños. Cabe destacar también que existen muchísimas regiones que las de nuestro mundo, cada una con cultura y tradiciones diferentes. Los científicos que contactamos se dicen originarios de una nación llamada "Estados Unidos de América" y que su ciudad de origen es una tal "Gotham City".

—¿Cuál sería ahora el siguiente paso?

—Hemos expresado, al igual que nuestras contrapartes, nuestra disposición a una convivencia cordial. De hecho, nuestros colegas del Universo alterno han preparado una entrada a nuestro mundo con el fin de iniciar relaciones de amistad.

_En aquellos momentos, mis amigos Dawn y Brock, junto con mi amigo y compañero desde los 12 años (cuando empecé mi carrera de Entrenador Pokémon) Pikachu, estábamos regresando de Sinnoh después de que quedé en segundo lugar en aquella liga. Para entonces, mi madre ya se había puesto en contacto con el resto de mis antiguos amigos y acordaron que me estarían esperando en Pallet para darme la bienvenida que según ella "me merecía" (Esa era mi madre… Aún la extraño)._

_Ya en Pallet, en donde me dieron la bienvenida mi madre junto con todos (a entenderse, Samuel y Gary Oak, Tracy Sketchet, Dawn y Paul, May y Drew, Max, Richie, Duplica, Casey y finalmente Misty). La tarde transcurrió sin ningún problema y nos la pasamos de lo mejor. Reímos, charlamos y recordamos viejas aventuras. Al final de la velada antes de que todos regresaran a sus debidos destinos, el Profesor Oak nos habló a todos…_

—Bueno muchachos… Seguramente se habrán enterado de ese descubrimiento que hicieron los de Silph Corp. ¿Verdad? —empezó a decir Oak probando que tan informados estaban los presentes.

—Algo oímos al respecto —empezó a decir Brock después de darle un sorbo a su limonada—. Pero casi no hemos oído todos los detalles. Con eso de que acabamos de regresar.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen Profesor? —preguntaba Ash con emoción. A sus 16 años, casi 17, todavía conservaba esa energía de cuando tenía 12—. ¿Es cierto que no existen Pokémon en aquél universo paralelo?

—Tal parece que no… Y ese es uno de los motivos por los que aquellos científicos de Wayne Entreprises están tan interesados en establecer contacto con nosotros. Digamos que sienten… curiosidad.

—¿Pero esas solo son sus intenciones? —preguntó Misty con cierta preocupación—. ¿Cómo sabemos que son de confiar?

—Bueno… Carlslile fue un gran amigo mío en la Universidad. Hace poco, cuando se puso en contacto conmigo, me platicó que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al director de las Empresas Wayne…

—¿En serio? ¡¿Y qué pasó abuelo?! ¡¿Cómo es él?! —le preguntó emocionado Gary a su abuelo.

El profesor solo sonrió un poco, en señal de que estaba disfrutando el interés en su tema de conversación y continuó:

—Según lo que me contó mi colega, al parecer este señor es un buen hombre. Dice que es enorme… de un metro con noventa, de un gran físico pero que a pesar de esa apariencia intimidante, se ve que puedes confiar en él. De sonrisa paternal, muy bromista y además de eso… un rompe-corazones empedernido…

—Vaya… —decía Casey poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y ya me estaba empezando a caer bien…

—¿Celosa Casey? —empezó a burlarse Misty.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —apresuró a contestar la chica amante de los Electabuzz, sonrojada—. Es solo que no soporto a todos los hombres con complejo de Don Juan.

Todos miraron a la muchacha extrañados. Ella solo se limitó a reír un poco en señal de bochorno y solo les dijo:

—Emm… Es una larga historia. ¿Decía profesor?

El profesor Oak tosió un poco para recobrar la atención de los presentes y después de ello prosiguió…

—El punto aquí muchachos… Es que me gustaría invitarlos a la recepción de los científicos de Gotham City. El lugar se llevará a cabo primero en Silph y después de eso habrá un pequeño cocktail en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Saffron.

—¡Eso se oye bien! —dijo May entusiasmada antes que de repente su cara cambiase a una de decepción mientras decía—: ¡Oh no! ¡No podré ir! Prometí a mi padre que regresaría a casa esta misma tarde para ayudarlo con el gimnasio…

—Nosotros tampoco… —empezó a decir Paúl tomado de la mano de una sonrojada Dawn—. Ya teníamos planes para esta noche.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en ir —empezó a decir Casey mientras miraba a Gary.

—Yo menos abuelo… —dijo Gary al ver los ojos de Casey.

—¿Y ustedes dos? —preguntó Oak a Richie y Duplica.

—Si acaso solo los acompañaremos a la ciudad, pero ya nosotros teníamos también nuestros propios planes —comentó Richie—. Duplica tiene que preparar un nuevo show esta misma noche y yo solo acordé en ayudarla con lo que necesite.

—Bueno… Supongo que eso nos deja con ustedes tres —declaró Oak mientras miraba a Ash, Misty y Brock.

—¡Claro que voy! —dijo Ash emocionado—. Me gusta mucho la idea de conocer a otras personas de otro Universo.

—Pero no esperes ver extraterrestres o alguna cosa parecida, Ketchum —bromeó Misty con sorna.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno… Es solo que una persona tan inmadura como tú, seguramente creerá que es algo muy de las películas de Ciencia Ficción.

El comentario hizo que todos se pusieran a reír para la frustración del joven entrenador. En eso el profesor volvió a recobrar la compostura y le preguntó a Brock:

—¿Entonces también cuento contigo Brock?

—Claro profesor… De todas formas, creo que le vendría bien alguien que cuide que estos dos no se peleen —Y señaló a la joven pelirroja y al entrenador sentados a su izquierda.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —exclamó triunfante Oak—. Pasaré por ustedes mañana a las 4 y de ahí nos iremos directamente a Saffron. Asegúrense de estar presentables; esto es un evento importante y deben de estar bien vestidos.

_Después de aquella comida, el Profesor llegó por mí y por Gary a la hora acordada para después partir con rumbo a Pewter para recoger a Brock, después a Cerulean en donde nos estaba esperando Misty. Después de recogerla, marchamos rumbo a Saffron para llegar a Silph Corporation._

_Cuando entramos al edificio, todo el lugar se encontraba abarrotado por muchísima gente. Además de periodistas, pudimos ver también a las familias de varios de los miembros de Silph esperando en el recibidor. Había un ambiente de muchísima emoción e incertidumbre. ¿Cómo serían estas personas? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante los pokémon?_

_Como veníamos acompañados por el Profesor, inmediatamente pasamos a los bajos niveles del edificio para ser recibidos por el doctor Carlslile –un hombre de pelo largo y café con unas cuantas canas y un poblado bigote del mismo color-. Después de haber sido presentados, pudimos ver el gran invento del científico de Silp. El Portal de la Unión._

_Era una máquina gigantesca con forma de círculo. El borde era de un metal tan blanco como la nieve. A los lados había varios monitores con mucha gente supervisando como marchaba la máquina. ¿En cuanto al portal? La máquina estaba generando justo en su centro, una especie de luz azulada que iba creciendo de tanto en tanto. Hasta que finalmente…_

—Bueno Oak —dijo Carslile con voz de satisfacción mientras observaba su reloj—, parece que ya es hora de conocer a nuestros nuevos amigos.

—Buena suerte Joseph —le deseaba Oak.

—De nuevo muchas felicidades por el descubrimiento —felicitaron Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary y Casey.

—Gracias muchachos… Ahora si me disculpan, no quiero hacer esperar al señor Wayne…

El científico se alejo de sus interlocutores y se dirigió a un podio que se encontraba justo enfrente del portal (ahora completamente abierto), y tras golpear un poco los micrófonos para asegurar la atención de todos los presentes; Carslile se dispuso a hablar con los presentes…

—Damas y caballeros, me permiten su atención…

Luego de que los últimos invitados posaron su mirada en el hombre del podio, Carslile continuó…

—Primero que nada, les quiero agradecer a todos por su presencia en este momento histórico para dos mundos paralelos: el Mundo Pokémon –nuestro mundo– y el llamado Planeta Tierra. El día de hoy, damos un paso muy grande en lo que corresponde a futuros avances tanto científicos como humanos.

"El día de hoy como muestra de las futuras relaciones en las que pretendemos seguir adelante en un ambiente de concordia y amistad, conoceremos a los que se convertirán no solo en nuestros invitados, sino en nuestros nuevos "Ciudadanos Honorarios" del Mundo Pokémon. Ellos vienen de una ciudad llamada Gotham City, como representación de nuestra empresa hermana y colaboradora del Portal de la Unión de Wayne Entreprises. De Estados Unidos, reciban por favor con un fuerte aplauso a la otra mente maestra detrás de este logro… El señor… Bruce Wayne."

En medio de una sala llena de intensos aplausos, de entre el portal salieron muchísimas personas. Unas con trajes y otras tantas con batas de científico. Pero a la cabeza de toda esa comitiva, iba un hombre que a muchos arrancó muchos murmullos de asombro –además de varios aplausos más–. Tal y como Ash lo había oído del Profesor Oak; de un metro con noventa, de una constitución imponente, mirada penetrante, expresión seria pero confiable…

Bruce Wayne saludaba a los presentes con una gran sonrisa. Pero detrás de esa sonrisa, existía algo más grande, invencible, poderoso…

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero estaban a punto de tener una aventura que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

_

* * *

_

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero les guste esta nueva idea que acabo de tener como FanFic. Ash y compañía están a punto de conocer (y vivir una impresionante aventura) al lado de nada más y nada menos que el Caballero de la Noche... Batman._

_La razón de esta nueva historia empezó (como muchas de mis historias) como una simple idea, que luego fue tomando poco a poco forma. Empezó de forma muy curiosa, estaba leyendo mi ejemplar original de la grandiosísima historia de Frank Miller de "The Dark Knight Returns" y el ver a Batman en todo su poder hizo que me acordara de una historia semi-trágica que había escrito hace poco (Una Vida de Venganza). Fue entonces cuando pensé... ¿Qué pasaría si por alguna razón, Ash y sus amigos se encuentran en el camino del Señor de la Noche? ¿Qué posible aventura atravesarían juntos al lado del enmascarado?_

_Y fue por eso que surgió este Fic..._

_No obstante, les advierto a todos que esta es aún una idea en desarrollo. Quizá me tome varios días escribir un capítulo nuevo. Si me tardaré tanto, es porque quiero publicar una buena... no... una excelente historia para todos ustedes. Como les dije en mi profile, no me gusta escribir si no tengo una buena idea para hacerlo. Y quiero que esto sea lo mejor que haya escrito, y si para ello me tengo que tardar un buen tiempo, pues la espera valdrá la pena.  
_

_Mientras tanto, quiero que disfruten este primer capítulo. No se olviden de dejar reviews por favor. Felicitaciones, críticas, quejas, sugerencias, insultos... Todo es válido. Todo para hacer de esta historia, la mejor..._

_Aaron._


	2. La Expansión

Capítulo II

_La Expansión_

_La primera vez que vi a Bruce, me pareció un hombre intimidante pero en el que podías confiar. Me imagino que pensaron lo mismo mis amigos al verle. Cuando ves a alguien como Bruce, tú te imaginas a una persona feliz; te imaginas a una persona que está disfrutando de la vida. Pero conforme lo fui conociendo, todo eso resultó ser una muy inteligente fachada…_

_Como iba diciendo, Bruce llegó a la cabeza de toda una comitiva de científicos y empresarios de Wayne Entreprises. Después de que recibió los aplausos y saludo a varias personas (entre ellos al Prof. Carslile, y los Ministros de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, Bruce subió al podio y dio su discurso…_

—Gracias a todos. Primero que nada, quiero compartir con todos ustedes mi emoción por estar aquí en este nuevo mundo en donde estoy seguro que nos espera por muchos años una relación de prospera amistad.

Más aplausos…

—Este portal sin duda marca el inicio de una nueva era de avances científicos en el cuál todos nosotros saldremos beneficiados. Por ello como primera señal de nuestro compromiso con nuestros nuevos amigos de Silph Corporation, quisiera presentarles al primer, de muchos futuros equipos de trabajo, equipo de cooperación y desarrollo de Wayne Entreprises en Kanto.

Después de señalar al grupo de personas que se encontraba de detrás de Bruce Wayne, todos los presentes volvieron a estallar en aplausos. Después de eso, la velada siguió tal cual se había propuesto…

_Después de la recepción en Silph Corporation, la fiesta se pasó a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Saffron: el Hotel Saffron Diamond. Era la primera fiesta que tenía en la que debía de estar vestido formalmente. La verdad no me incomodaba mucho, ya que en esa misma velada me estaban acompañando Gary y Casey, Brock y finalmente Misty. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando vimos a las muchachas (Casey con un vestido de color amarillo, y Misty con uno azul marino con la espalda descubierta)… Gary obviamente no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a su novia, y en cuanto a mí… me pasaba lo mismo con Misty._

_A la larga, nuestros pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el Profesor Oak, junto con el Profesor Carslile, nos presentó a Bruce Wayne y su protegido (o eso creíamos al principio)…_

—¡Muchachos! —gritó el Profesor Oak al grupo de jóvenes elegantemente vestidos que se encontraban charlando amenamente cerca de uno de los ventanales de la estancia. Los entrenadores interrumpieron su charla para voltear a ver al Profesor Oak, quien se dirigía hacia ellos junto con Carslile seguidos de cerca por Bruce Wayne y un joven que parecía ser unos 10 años mayor que Ash.

—Chicos… —empezó a decir Carslile—, quiero presentarles a el señor Bruce Wayne.

El aludido se acercó a Ash y sus amigos y les estrechó la mano a cada uno de los muchachos, mientras que besaba gentilmente la mano de las chicas.

—Es un honor conocerlo señor —decía Gary después de haber saludado a Wayne—. Me parece fabuloso el avance que usted ha aportado a la ciencia.

—Gracias Gary. Siempre he pensado que nunca está de más algún nuevo descubrimiento científico —le respondió Bruce con una sonrisa.

—Sobre todo si hay ganancias de por medio ¿No señor Wayne? —bromeó Carslile.

Wayne soltó una leve risa y después le respondió al científico…

—Esa es la parte en la que debo de poner especial detalle Joseph.

—Perdón señor Wayne… —interrumpió algo intimidada Misty.

—No tiene por qué estar nerviosa señorita Waterflower… ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó amablemente Bruce.

—¿Quién es el muchacho que está con usted? —preguntó señalando al joven que se encontraba detrás de Bruce.

—¡Oh disculpen! Todo mundo… Quiero presentarles a Timothy Drake. Es mi protegido.

—Pueden decirme Tim —decía el aludido mientras se acercaba a saludar a los entrenadores pokémon.

—¿Protegido dijo usted? —preguntó Brock extrañado.

—Bruce amablemente me ha tomado bajo su protección y custodia, después de que mis padres fallecieran.

—¡Oh! —las muchachas ahogaron un gritito—. Lo sentimos…

—Está bien —se disculpó Tim—. Con el tiempo uno aprende a sacar fuerzas de ello.

No obstante, pese a la disculpa de Tim, todos los muchachos se quedaron un poco abochornados por haber sacado ese tema a flote sin intención. Carslile, en un intento por ayudar a los jóvenes entrenadores a sacar la pata de donde la habían metido, mencionó el tema del entrenamiento pokémon…

—Le estaba contando al señor Wayne —dijo con una voz relativamente alta el científico, provocando que todos lo miraran—, que ustedes son entrenadores de pokémon.

—¿Pokémon? —dijo Tim extrañado— ¿Qué son estos Pokémon?

—Digamos que son como los animales nativos de nuestro mundo —le contestó Ash a Tim—. Solo que con la diferencia de que cada uno es único de entre varias especies…

—¿Único en qué sentido? —preguntó Tim con más interés.

—Bueno, hay pokémon que pueden controlar la electricidad, o el agua, o el fuego… —contestó Misty.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Tim con incredulidad.

—¡No es mentira! —le decía Casey—. Algunos inclusive tienen poder sobre las tormentas u otras fuerzas de la naturaleza.

—¡Vaya! Eso me gustaría verlo —respondió Tim.

—Pues me temo que eso tendrá que esperar —interrumpió el Profesor Oak—. Recuerden que ustedes dejaron sus pokémon en mi rancho para poder venir aquí.

—Además… Me temo que ya debemos de retirarnos, Tim. Quizás en otra oportunidad —dijo Bruce al muchacho que estaba charlando con los entrenadores.

—¿Se van tan pronto? —le preguntó Carslile a Wayne.

—Me temo que sí… Tengo otros asuntos pendientes en mi ciudad. Regresaremos en unos días para poder organizar bien la expansión de Wayne Entreprises a Kanto —contestó Bruce a Carslile.

—Entonces hasta la próxima Tim —dijo Ash mientras volvía a estrechar la mano del joven protegido de Wayne.

—No se olviden que aún queda pendiente esa demostración —respondió Drake al entrenador.

—Regresa pronto y quizás te enseñaremos a nuestros pokémon —coqueteó Misty, provocando ciertos celos en Ketchum.

Tras haberse despedido, Bruce y Tim salieron del hotel y tomaron una limusina de regreso a Silph Corporation, en donde el portal les estaba esperando. En el camino, ni Bruce ni Tim hablaron. Pero el joven no pudo contener su disgusto al abandonar a sus nuevos amigos tan pronto…

—No sé cuál es la prisa Bruce —le decía el muchacho irritado—. ¿Acaso no confías en Dick o en Bárbara? Ellos nos prometieron que lo tendrían todo controlado en Gotham.

—Aún así no quiero correr riesgos. Oráculo y Nightwing puede que lo tendrán todo bajo control pero hasta cierto punto.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Gotham City, un siniestro personaje se encontraba recargado en su sillón reclinable mientras veía las noticias de la tarde en una Pantalla LSD robada. La reportera se encontraba anunciando acerca del reciente avance científico logrado por Wayne Entreprises en Kanto y contaba brevemente a los televidentes acerca de las criaturas llamadas Pokémon. En cuanto aquél hombre vio la foto de un Jolteon en la pantalla, de repente una brillante idea apareció en su diabólica mente.

—¡Oh cariño! ¡Ven un momento! —gritó aquel hombre con una voz llena de dulzura maléfica.

—¡Ya voy corazoncito! —gritaba una muchacha desde el otro lado de la estancia.

Unos segundos después, apareció frente al hombre una muchacha rubia de unos 33 años con un sensual disfraz de arlequín de color negro y rojo.

—¿Me llamaba Señor J?

—¿Ya viste eso que está en la pantalla?

La chica se volteó para observar a la criatura que parecía que tenía rayos en vez de pelaje y dijo con una voz melodiosa:

—¡Qué bonito! ¡Quiero uno! ¿Podemos tener uno Señor J?

—Tengo una idea mejor queridita… Una que nos garantizará tener muuuuchos de esos.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es Señor J? —dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de frente a su "novio".

—Oh… Es una sorpresa amorcito. Pero si quieres que te la diga, entonces ¿porqué no me haces un favor y buscas a tu amiga pelirroja para invitarla a una reunión?

—¿Vamos a tener una reunión ahora?

La mirada del hombre se puso en blanco y le dijo mordazmente:

—No estúpida. La tendremos mañana a mediodía ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE AHORA!!—gritó el villano mientras se ponía de pie violentamente derribando a su mujer.

—Oh… Ok Señor J —dijo temerosa la arlequín mientras se ponía de pie—. La llamaré ahora mismo.

—Y mientras… Yo iré a reunir a otros amigos. Porque esta será una GRAN fiesta. Jajajajajajaja…

La muchacha abandonó rápidamente el lugar para ir a localizar a su amiga pelirroja, dejando solo a aquél hombre que reía demencialmente. Un hombre (o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba ser) vestido de pantalón y saco púrpura. Con un chaleco de color verde y corbata de colores verde y morado; un rostro completamente blanco como la nieve y cabellos de verde medio y unos labios de color carmín torcidos en una demencial sonrisa cuál payaso de circo…

El Joker… El Payaso Príncipe del Crimen había ideado un plan que prometía sembrar desgracias a cientos de inocentes.


	3. El Plan

Capítulo III

_El Plan_

_Hay días en los que pienso… Siento que Bruce a veces se siente mal a mi lado. Tim y Dick me dicen que muy dentro de su persona, se culpa por lo que pasó con el Joker en Kanto de la misma forma que se culpa por la muerte de Jason. Por más que he tratado de hacerle creer lo contrario, creo que Bruce insiste en llevar ese peso para recordarse a sí mismo el nunca permitir que el Joker gane._

La noche en Gotham City era muy fría a pesar de estar apenas a mediados de Septiembre. Aquella ciudad siempre tenía por las noches un ambiente lúgubre y le daba cierto ambiente onírico. Pero eso no era lo importante en aquellos momentos… Lo importante se estaba dando en un almacén ubicado en medio de los muelles de la ciudad. En ella, se veían a varias personas llegar en diversos vehículos para luego perderse de nuevo en la niebla que generaba el frío en contacto con el agua.

Dentro del almacén había una gran mesa en donde estaban sentados diversos personajes estrafalarios pero cada uno más siniestro que el anterior. Los peores villanos de Gotham se encontraban reunidos ahí esperando a la persona que había convocado a esa particular reunión. Bane, Hiedra Venenosa, Killer Kroc, Mr. Freeze, Black Mask y el Espantapájaros, se mostraban cada vez más impacientes ante la tardanza de Joker.

—¿Me quieres decir porqué tu "noviecito" se tarda tanto Harley? —le preguntaba Pamela Isley de forma irritada.

—Dijo que quería hacer la presentación algo especial… —se justificaba Harley Quinn.

—Especial… Creo que a estas alturas deberíamos de saber que su concepto de "especial", es muy distinto al nuestro —sentenció Bane con sorna.

—¡Por supuesto que tiene que ser distinto! Después de todo… ¿¡Qué sería del mundo si no nos reímos un poco!? —gritó una voz desde la distancia, provocando que todos se voltearan al frente.

El Joker iba avanzando hacia sus invitados con aquella demencial sonrisa mientras detrás suyo se encontraban dos hombres con la constitución similar a la de un gorila -maquillados como payaso, por supuesto-, que cargaban un caballete y algunas cartulinas.

—Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para salir de sus nidos de rata y verme —les decía el Joker a todos los presentes mientras daba una muy pronunciada reverencia.

—¿Nidos de rata? —preguntó Hiedra ofendida— ¿Nos estas llamando ratas, payaso de segunda?

—Tranquila pelirroja, tranquila… Después de todo, para Gotham City eso es lo que somos ¿no? Un montón de asquerosas ratas. Jajajaja.

Obviamente varios de los presentes se ofendieron. Era normal… No todos compartían el mismo sentido del humor del Joker…

—Si nos invitaste aquí para romperte en pedazos esa sonrisita de imbécil… —decía Bane mientras se ponía de pie—. Estás a punto de lograrlo…

—Si me vas a golpear, entonces hazlo grandulón… Pero no podrán oír mi brillante plan.

—Entonces dilo de una buena vez, o mejor déjanos regresar a nuestros asuntos —rugió desesperado Killer Kroc.

Como si estuviera esperando aquél momento de desesperación general, el Joker hizo que sus secuaces pusieran el caballete frente a los presentes. A continuación, el Joker reveló varios recortes de periódico que hablaban del Portal de la Unión.

—Como ustedes sabrán gente… —empezó a decir el Joker—, esta tarde Wayne Entreprises acaba de hacer el descubrimiento del Siglo. Un portal que comunica a esta dimensión con otra muy distinta a la nuestra.

—Lo sabemos… ¿Y qué con eso? —decía el Espantapájaros inpaciente.

—Bueno, si te callas por un minuto y me dejas continuar lo sabrás muñeco de trapo —le respondió el Joker burlonamente—. En fin… Como les decía, al parecer este nuevo mundo está lleno de animales extraños y fascinantes que de vez en cuando vemos en la TV. ¿Alguno de ustedes puede recordar a uno de estos?

Tras pronunciar esa pregunta, el Joker develó una fotografía con los 3 pokémon iniciales de Kanto (a entenderse: Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle). Todos vieron las fotos por unos momentos poniendo caras de incredulidad. En todas las mentes de los presentes, se podría oír el mismo pensamiento:

"_Tiene que estar bromeando…_"

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de todos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Harley Quinn levantaba de forma entusiasta la mano como si fuese la única que supiera la respuesta, mientras daba brinquitos desde su silla:

—¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé!

—¿Si bomboncito?

—Son esas cosas que salen en la tele… Oh espera… ¿Cómo se llaman?

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios! ¡¡Se llaman Pokémon!! —le gritó Hiedra Venenosa a su, muy lenta, amiga.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo ya sabía la respuesta!

—¡¡Exacto amigos míos!! ¡Esa es la respuesta! Nos meteremos a ese mundo nuevo, nos llevaremos a unos cuantos pokémon de ahí… ¡Y los utilizaremos para volvernos los dueños de Gotham! —exclamó triunfante el Joker.

Todos estaban inexpresivos… A nadie parecía haberle gustado el plan. Entonces, Black Mask se puso de pie furioso y casi le gritó al Joker…

—¡¿Ese es tu plan ideal?! ¡Apoderarnos de un montón de muñecos infantiles para apoderarnos de Gotham! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

—Yo toda la vida he estado loco Cara Negra…

—¿Y qué pretendes con todo esto? —le preguntó inquisitivamente Mr. Freeze—. ¿Qué tiene de especial que nos apoderemos de esas criaturas?

El Joker dio un suspiro…

"_Y me dicen a mí el imbécil…_"

—Desde que empezamos con nuestras muy "lucrativas" actividades aquí en Gotham City, hasta cierto punto nos ha ido de maravilla. Reímos, celebramos, matamos y nos enriquecimos a costa de los pobres diablos de esta ciudad. Aquellos eran buenos días en los que podíamos hacer lo que se nos viniera en gana. Pero… Siempre tuvimos en todos nosotros una "pequeñita" horma en nuestros zapatos: Batman…

Todos los presentes asintieron en señal de aprobación. El Joker continuó…

—Conforme pasó el tiempo, poco a poco aprendimos a convivir con el murciélago y tal parecía que él solo no podía manejar las cosas. Pero como todos saben, Batman siempre ha tenido un don especial para fastidiarnos a todos y por eso, contrató a muchachillos para ayudarle a hacer su trabajo. Y para cagar aún más las cosas, no solo ahora cuenta con la ayuda de un Robin y un Nightwing… ¡Sino que ahora cuenta con el apoyo de toda la Liga de la Justicia, desde que ese bastardo decidió unírseles!

Muchos asintieron y gritaban diciendo: "¡Tiene razón!" o "¡Maldito seas Batman!"

—¡Pero esta es nuestra oportunidad amigos míos! ¡Tenemos todo un Nuevo Mundo delante de nosotros en donde le podemos sacar todo el jugo posible! Piénsenlo de esta forma… Ese nuevo mundo es la vaca llena de leche fresca… ¡Y nosotros somos los granjeros que le exprimiremos hasta la última gota! Y una vez que tengamos a esos animalejos en nuestras manos… ¡Ni Batman ni nadie podrán detenernos!

El Joker finalmente había conseguido lo que quería desde el comienzo de la reunión: La aprobación de todos los presentes. El Joker entonces levantó la mano y les dijo a todos los presentes en voz triunfal: ¡A Wayne Entreprises ahora!

* * *

Conforme pasaban las horas, el frío nocturno de Gotham se hacía más y más evidente. Por entre los callejones podían escaparse ligeras corrientes de aire que podían llenar de los más fantásticos terrores a todos los que se atreviesen a vagar por esos lugares de noche. Ni siquiera en un edificio tan vistoso como el de Wayne Entreprises se podía evitar sentir algo de miedo.

En los bajos niveles de la empresa, donde había más vigilancia que la de costumbre, había cierto aire de inseguridad que a nadie tenía tranquilo. A pesar de haber como 25 guardias de seguridad y algunos miembros de la policía de Gotham (todos ellos armados) vigilando el recién inaugurado Portal de la Unión, ninguno quería estar allí.

—¿Porqué no le pusieron mejor un gran letrero en el periódico que dijera "Ven y asáltanos"? —preguntaba irritado un guardia a un compañero policía mientras señalaba la gigantesca máquina.

—¿De verdad crees que esto represente algún valor para alguno de los locos de Arkham? — le respondía el aludido para calmar a su compañero.

—No lo sé… Solo digo que quizás se habrán cansado de lidiar con Batman y quieran probar nuevos rumbos.

—Aunque se hayan cansado de Batman, les costará mucho trabajo venir aquí. Necesitarían muchas personas para intentar romper la seguridad que se estableció aquí.

Como si aquellas palabras del policía hubiesen invocado la mala suerte, en aquél momento se oyeron varios gritos de la planta alta y varios disparos. Todo mundo se puso alerta ante lo que pudiese estar pasando arriba y decidieron ponerse en sus posiciones si las cosas iban mal. Después de eso, solo se oyó el techo retumbar y caerse encima de varios de los presentes.

Del agujero que se formó del techo, salieron varias lianas de tamaño gigantesco que empezaron a invadir la habitación y a derribar a todos los que se atravesasen. Algunos de los guardias abrieron fuego contra aquella planta gigante pero no contaban que de entre las plantas, cayeron varias latas con un humo amarillento que hizo que muchísimos empezaran a gritar y a llorar asustados de cosas que solo ellos podían ver.

El pánico se fue apoderando poco a poco de los pocos defensores del portal que quedaban pero decidieron resistir al ataque. Hasta que de una de las paredes, se abrieron paso a golpes dos grandes e imponentes figuras.

Finalmente, solo quedaban 5 guardias y 3 policías…

"_Terminemos con esto ya…_"

Un rayo de color azul intenso se vio salir desde el agujero que hicieron las dos masas enormes que congeló instantáneamente a los últimos defensores. Finalmente, el Portal de la Unión estaba desprotegido…

—Bueno debo decir que eso estuvo divertido —decía Bane mientras estiraba los dos brazos y caminaba de entre los cuerpos sin vida que la planta gigante había dejado.

—No puedo imaginar por qué no hicimos esto antes. No había tenido tanta diversión desde aquella vez en Arkham —decía satisfecha Hiedra Venenosa mientras aquella planta gigante la colocaba gentilmente en el suelo.

—¿Qué les dije amigos? ¿Verdad que esto es un buen plan? —decía el Joker mientras avanzaba por el hueco que Killer Kroc y Bane habían hecho—. Pero como les dije antes, esto solo es el comienzo.

El Espantapájaros avanzó hasta los paneles de control del portal y empezó a teclear unos cuantos comandos en la computadora de la gran máquina. Después de unos momentos, el Portal de la Unión empezó a formar aquél haz de luz azul que indicaba que se había abierto exitosamente.

"_Veamos que tan hábil eres para esto Batsy…_"

Una vez que el portal se abrió todos los villanos fueron avanzando hacia Kanto. Pero antes de irse, el Joker ordenó a Bane que destruyera los controles…

—¿Y eso para qué amorcito? —preguntaba Harley Quinn mientras esperaba al pie del portal.

—Para atrasar a nuestro amigo murciélago Harley. Veamos que tan hábil es para esto…

En cuanto Bane golpeó los controles, el Portal dio muestras de empezar a cerrarse y los villanos restantes (Bane, Harley y el Joker) entraron.

—¡Qué empiece la broma! Jajajajajajajajajajaja


	4. Una Unión Maléfica

Capítulo IV

_Una unión maléfica_

Al salir del portal, los villanos de Gotham encontraron todo casi igual que los sótanos de Wayne Entreprises. Salvo por unos cuantos guardias que custodiaban el lugar ayudados por Growlithes y Jolteon (los cuáles despacharon limpiamente) no encontraron otro contratiempo.

Era de noche en Saffron City y estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial. Ninguno de los criminales estaba dispuesto a atravesar la ciudad en medio de semejante clima. Por suerte para ellos, justo a unos cuantos metros de Silph, encontraron una tienda de ropa que apenas estaba por terminar su jornada del día.

Ninguna de las encargadas de ese lugar lo pudo ver venir… Ninguna de ellas sabía que esa era su última noche en el trabajo… y al mismo tiempo de sus vidas.

De repente un hombre que parecía vestido como de payaso entró al lugar seguido de una especie de luchador de unos 2 metros y una especie de hombre-pokémon con apariencia de lagarto. Junto a esas dos personas, entraron un hombre vestido de espantapájaros, otro que parecía que tenía un cráneo negro por cabeza, otro más que parecía un astronauta y finalmente, unas dos mujeres: una vestida como arlequín y otra que se parecía a la novia de Tarzán pero con la piel… ¿verde?

Las tres chicas que estaban cerrando se quedaron observando con una mezcla de extrañeza y temor ante esos individuos, hasta que una de ellas se atrevió a decirle al que parecía el líder de ese grupo: el payaso.

—Emm… ¿Señor? —le preguntó de forma tímida la rubia al Joker.

El Payaso solo se limitó a observar el lugar con desdén…

—Disculpe señor… Ya vamos a cerrar.

Pero el Joker no le hizo caso… Solo estaba concentrado en buscar lo único que le interesaba. Hasta que lo encontró en una esquina de la tienda: Abrigos y sombreros…

En cuanto encontró aquellas prendas de vestir, su rostro se torció a aquella sonrisa demencial que siempre le caracterizó.

—Muchachos… Allí están nuestros disfraces —dijo el Joker señalando los abrigos.

—Perfecto… No me hubiera gustado que mi cabello se arruinara con tanta lluvia — dijo con complacencia Hiedra Venenosa.

—A mí me gusta la lluvia. No veo la necesidad de que use estas cosas… En este mundo deben de ser tan imbéciles que me confundirán con una de esas bestias —decía Killer Kroc mientras buscaba un abrigo lo suficientemente grande y amplio para su figura. Luego los ojos le brillaron con malicia mientras finalizaba la frase— Igual que esos guardias de Silph…

Todos estuvieron hurgando entre la ropa mientras las chicas se quedaban atónitas al ver a aquellos siniestros personajes tomar las cosas como si no hubiera nadie en el lugar. Una vez que los villanos se encontraron abrigos y sombreros de su talla, se los colocaron encima y a continuación enfilaron a la salida.

Una de las chicas entonces tuvo el valor de gritarles…

—¡¡Oigan!! ¡¿Qué acaso no van a pagar eso?!

El Joker se volvió a la chica que cometió el error de gritarles. Él adoptó una expresión como si estuviese adivinando un acertijo:

—Mmmmm…. No. La verdad no.

—¡Pero no pueden hacer eso! ¡Llamaré a la policía!

—¿Llamar a la policía?

El Joker se le quedó viendo a la chica morena del mostrador y después de unos segundos, soltó una carcajada…

—Jajajajajaja… No, no, no, no. ¡No puedo creer que todos en este mundo sean tan inocentes! Jajajajajaja

Las tres chicas no sabían cómo reaccionar ante aquella risa burlona del Joker…

—Parece que no saben quiénes somos… ¿Verdad pichoncito? —dijo Harley al Joker mientras daba un paso adelante.

—Quizás debamos enseñarles que nosotros hablamos enserio —sentenció Black Mask al tiempo que le brillaban los ojos con aquella determinación por matar.

Sin poderles darle oportunidad de siquiera gritar, Black Mask y Harley sacaron sendas ametralladoras del interior de sus abrigos y abrieron fuego contra las pobres mujeres…

En pocos segundos, todo el local estaba agujereado y con manchas de sangre…

—Ah… Eso fue relajante —dijo Black Mask mientras guardaba de nuevo su ametralladora.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Y no hay ningún murciélago que venga a aguadarnos la fiesta! —decía emocionada Harley Quinn mientras daba brinquitos de lo divertida que se encontraba.

Los villanos se desaparecieron del lugar y se internaron de nuevo a la oscuridad lluviosa de Saffron. Conforme iban caminando, poco a poco se iban alejando de los edificios lujosos y comenzaban a adentrarse a las zonas menos cuidadas de la ciudad. En pocos minutos habían llegado a las zonas bajas de Saffron. Un lugar en donde los Meowths se refugiaban entre cubos de basura y callejones pintados de graffitti.

—Si no fuera por aquellos animales —decía el Espantapájaros señalando a los Meowth que se peleaban por la comida de la basura en una esquina contigua a ellos—, este lugar es casi igual a Gotham.

—Y como en Gotham… Siempre hay lugares en donde se reúne la escoria de la sociedad como nosotros —dijo el Joker mientras señalaba una puerta de metal de donde brillaba una sencilla luz de neón que decía "Bar- El Persian Solitario". Dos hombres con chamarra de piel que estaban fumando un cigarrillo y charlando de repente se detuvieron en su conversación y observaron a aquellos seres extraños con gabardina.

El Joker y compañía entraron al bar. Era un lugar que apenas estaba iluminado. Había en el interior varias mesas y sillas de madera viejas y muy descuidadas. En una esquina se encontraba una vieja rocola iluminada de donde dos prostitutas muy jóvenes estaban de pie, escogiendo sus canciones. La barra de licores estaba sucia y había varios hombres siniestros bebiendo cervezas o charlando con un cantinero igual de maloso.

Algunos levantaron la vista para ver a aquellos extraños visitantes. Los villanos no hicieron caso de las miradas (al fin y al cabo ya se habían acostumbrado a ellas) y se sentaron en una mesa en un oscuro rincón.

El cantinero tronó los dedos a un muchacho enclenque para que fuera a atender a los recién llegados. Después de que todos pidieron cerveza (salvo Hiedra, quién pidió agua y Harley que pidió una Margarita), el Joker volvió a llamar al enclenque y le preguntó en el oído…

—Dime amigo… ¿Sabes con quién tenemos que hablar para unos "trabajitos"?

El mesero abrió los ojos con asombro y le contestó al Joker…

—Déjeme preguntar…

El muchacho fue rápidamente donde su jefe y le dijo lo que el Joker había preguntado. El cantinero miró al Joker asombrado y después de eso le dijo a su empleado unas cosas. Nuevamente, el mesero llegó donde los villanos y se puso cerca del Joker y le dijo al oído:

—Preguntan que cuáles son sus intereses aquí en Saffron…

Antes de que el Joker le contestara, oyó que en una mesa detrás de ellos un hombre flaco les decía unas cosas a sus amigos y se reían mientras veían de reojo a los demás villanos de Gotham.

El Joker se levantó de su lugar y fue donde aquellos delincuentes. Mostrando lo que parecía una cordial sonrisa, el Príncipe de la Broma y el Crimen preguntó:

—Buenas noches amigos. ¿Algo gracioso que no sepa?

El flaco no se dejó intimidar y sin dejar de burlarse, le contestó al Joker:

—Nada… Les decía a mis amigos que parece que este año el circo llegó a la ciudad más pronto.

Todos en la mesa, se rieron descaradamente ante el Joker. Al tiempo de que todos en el bar estaban expectantes ante la reacción del payaso.

Quién solamente se rió igual (o más fuerte) que ellos…

—Jajajajaja. Eso fue gracioso. Veo que te gustan los chistes jajajajajaja.

Todos se quedaron extrañados ante la reacción del Joker. Entonces el payaso retomó la palabra…

—Muy bien, muy bien. Te gustan los chistes ¿no? Entonces creo que te gustará este…

Los villanos de Gotham sonrieron con complicidad mientras en todos se podía leer el mismo pensamiento: "_Pobre hombre_"…

—Muy bien, pongan atención… ¿Qué es grande, flaco y despide grandes chorros de sangre?

Silencio en todo el local…

De repente, de la manga derecha del traje del Joker se asomó una pequeña y filosísima navaja que el payaso tomó y haciendo un rápido movimiento de su brazo, le cortó a aquél flaco su garganta haciendo que salieran grandes chorros de sangre a través de ella.

—¡¡PUÉS TÚ AMIGO!! JAJAJAJAJA —gritó el Joker eufórico ante el terror provocado por su broma.

—¡¡Hijo de puta!! —gritaron los grandulones amigos del hombre asesinado mientras se levantaban de su mesa revelando de entre sus ropas navajas y pistolas.

—¿Quieren jugar también? ¡Oye Bane! —gritó el Joker a la enorme figura sentada con los demás villanos.

—¡Con gusto amigo payaso! —gritó el aludido mientras se levantaba y corría donde los otros maleantes, derribándolos a su paso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el lugar estaba vuelto un caos. Varias personas más se levantaron con sus armas listas para acabar con aquellos fenómenos. Pero al mismo tiempo, Black Mask sacó su propia ametralladora y empezó a abrir fuego contra todo el que se le pusiera a tiro.

Mr. Freeze por su parte, haciendo uso de la fuerza que le producía su propio traje, entró en la refriega; sino por la fuerza de sus puños, con su arma congelante. Al mismo tiempo, el Espantapájaros atacaba a todos valiéndose de una navaja y un guante especial de su traje que esparcía aquél Gas del Miedo tan conocido en él. Finalmente, se encontraba Killer Kroc golpeando y mordiendo en el cuello a todo aquél que se atreviera a desafiarle. Las únicas que no participaron en todo el caos que se armó fueron Harley y Hiedra.

Si acaso, lo más que hizo Hiedra fue envenenar a un borracho que trató de seducirla soplando en su cara esporas venenosas…

En tan solo 20 minutos, no había ningún alma con vida en el lugar. Todos se encontraban muertos. Algunos estaban (gracias a la ferocidad de Killer Kroc) irreconocibles. Luego de que el Joker se guardó su navaja, dio un suspiro de resignación:

—¿Porqué siempre lo tienen que hacer tan difícil?

De repente, Killer Kroc olfateó en el aire y después les dijo a los presentes:

—Oigan… Alguien aquí quedó con vida.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Bane expectante.

Killer Kroc señaló detrás de la barra. Después de eso, se acercó y sacó a rastras al mesero enclenque de hace unos momentos. Aquél pobre hombre tenía una mancha oscura en sus pantalones y todos supieron que se había orinado del miedo. El Joker sonrió y se acercó al rehén de Kroc…

—Y bien amigo… ¿Me decías?

—El hombre al que buscan es Giovanni… Giovanni Milenio. Es el principal líder de varias operaciones criminales aquí en Kanto… Su orga-organización principal es el… El…

—¿El qué? —le urgió el Joker impaciente— ¿O es que acaso quieres acabar como todos ellos? —Y señaló a los cadáveres que tenía detrás.

—¡Es el Equipo Rocket! ¡Su nombre es el Equipo Rocket! ¡Es la organización criminal más numerosa del Mundo Pokémon!

—¿Y donde lo encuentro al tal Milenio?

—Tienen varias bases en toda la región…. Es muy difícil encontrarlo…

—¡¡¡EN DONDE ESTÁ EL TAL MILENIO!!!

—¡¡Está aquí en Saffron!! —le contestó al Joker hecho un mar de lágrimas de miedo— ¡¡Yo lo puedo llevar con él!! ¡¡Pero por favor no me maté!!

—Llévame con él y no lo haré — decía el Joker sonriendo triunfalmente.

* * *

_Penthouse de Giovanni Milenio_

_Saffron City_

_1:00 am_

Giovanni Milenio ya llevaba 2 horas dormido. Había llegado de Viridian City a Saffron para supervisar una posible operación para secuestrar Silph Corporation y adueñarse del recién creado Portal de la Unión.

No contaba con que dentro de unas horas, conocería a alguien que no solo se le adelantó al plan sino que tenía otro mucho mejor.

En ese momento, sonó un teléfono en una mesita de noche a la izquierda de Giovanni. Milenio trató de ignorarlo pero al cuarto tono, supo que no iban a dejar de insistir.

"_Maldita sea. Espero que sea algo bueno_" pensó mientras a regañadientes contestaba el teléfono.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó ásperamente para hacerle constatar al que le llamó que aquél no era el momento.

—Señor Milenio —contestó la voz de una mujer—. Lamento despertarlo a estas horas…

—¡¡Espero que valga la pena!! ¡¡De lo contrario me encargaré de que no vuelva a conseguir trabajo en ningún lado!!

—De verdad lo lamento mucho Señor. Pero necesitamos que venga a la Base pronto. Hay… —la mujer del teléfono bajo la voz— Hay unas personas extrañas que quieren verlo…

—¿Extrañas? —dijo extrañado Milenio— ¿Cómo que extrañas?

—Un montón de… Bueno… Fenómenos liderados por un payaso muy, muy perturbador…

—¿Un payaso? ¿Es una broma acaso?

—No, Jefe. De verdad… ¡Hey! ¡Oiga!…

—¿Hola? ¿¡Hola!?

—No es ninguna broma, Milenio. Vine aquí con unos amigos a proponerte un trato —respondió una voz maléfica del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quién es? ¡¿Quién habla?!

—Paciencia amigo Milenio. Paciencia… Ven aquí y lo sabrás todo.

—¡¿Cómo que "Aquí"?! ¡¿Cómo encontraste la base de Saffron?!

—Digamos que un poco de persuasión, cualquiera es un soplón amigo mío. Descuida… Yo ya me encargué de ese soplón. Escucha…

Giovanni oyó un sonido como de que acercaban el teléfono a algo y después…

—¡Por favor no! ¡Me lo prometió! ¡Me dijo que no me mataría!

—Bueno ya sabes el dicho. Nunca confíes en un bromista. Jajajajajajaja

BANG!

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —le gritó Milenio con una voz que mezclaba preocupación y furia—. ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Te hice un favor amigo Gio. ¡¡Ahora ven aquí que no tengo toda la noche!!

Después de eso, el teléfono se cortó…

Milenio no se la pensó dos veces y se vistió rápidamente.

"_Estos tipos van en serio_" pensó mientras salía rápidamente de su Penthouse.

* * *

_Base "Saffron" del Equipo Rocket_

_Saffron City_

_2:00 am_

Aunque había en la estancia varios soldados Rocket perfectamente armados, el tan solo haber sido testigos de lo que aquél "payaso" había hecho a aquél informante al servicio de los Rocket les había dejado con una sensación de incomodidad ante la presencia de esos individuos.

Harley, con su actitud entusiasta de siempre, preguntaba:

—¿Es que aún no llega el vejete a cargo de este lugar?

El Joker no la volteó a ver –estaba demasiado ocupado viendo las miradas de miedo que tenían los soldados Rocket delante de él–. Solo le contestó:

—Vendrá Harley… Claro que vendrá.

Unos minutos después, en la puerta que se encontraba detrás de los villanos se oyeron los pasos apresurados de varias personas. Finalmente, Giovanni Milenio se hizo presente en el salón.

La mirada de Giovanni revisó rápidamente el lugar. Todos sus soldados tenían las armas lista en caso de que se atreviesen a hacer algo sus "invitados", pero estaban muertos de miedo por la presencia misma de aquél payaso y sus amigos. Y Milenio pudo ver porqué, ya que su mirada se posó al informante que estaba amarrado y tirado en el suelo con un solo agujero en la frente y en medio de un pequeño charco de sangre que se encontraba en su cabeza.

El Joker se volteó a ver a su nuevo socio y volvió a torcer su macabra sonrisa…

—¡Ah! ¡Tú debes de ser el mandamás de este lugar! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¡Pensábamos que te habrías orinado del miedo igual que todos estos perdedores! —dijo el Joker señalando a los soldados que le apuntaban.

Milenio dio la orden de bajar sus armas. Y ordenó a todos que se fueran para que los dejaran solos. A regañadientes, la chica que habló con Milenio por teléfono obedeció y ordenó a los soldados desalojar el lugar.

Una vez solos, Milenio se dirigió a su escritorio pasando de largo a los demás villanos de Gotham (haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no demostrar miedo ante ellos). Una vez sentado, Giovanni se sirvió un vaso de Bourbon y habló:

—Muy bien —dio un pequeño sorbo a su Bourbon—, ya me tienen aquí. Lo principal sería que me dijeran quienes son ustedes. ¿No les parece?

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué modales los míos! Casi lo olvido… —el Joker se acercó al escritorio de Milenio y le tendió su mano de piel blanca—. Joker… Un placer conocerlo.

—¿Solo Joker? —le preguntó Milenio mientras le devolvía el saludo— ¿No tiene usted un nombre de pila?

—Oh no… Esas cosas prefiero que queden en secreto. Además, me gusta más Joker. ¿A usted no?

—Bueno… —Milenio no sabía cómo responder.

—¡Bah! ¡No importa! —dijo el Joker sin darle importancia—. Como iba diciendo… Esos de allá son mis socios. Ese grandote con la máscara de luchador es Bane…

—Un placer… —respondió secamente Bane.

—El que parece un lagarto es Killer Kroc.

—Di que me parezco a uno de esos animales que llaman pokémon y lo lamentarás… —amenazó el aludido.

—Es un poco sensible con su apariencia— le dijo el Joker a Milenio—. Aquél tipo cara negra es Black Mask.

—Espero que te gusten los trabajos sucios —le dijo Black Mask a Milenio mientras sacaba una pistola Beretta—. Porque a mí sí.

—El astronauta de allí es Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze solo mostró su pistola de rayos congelantes y dio una cabeceada como saludo.

—Espantapájaros…

—Apestas a miedo Giovanni Milenio. Lo pude saber con solo verte…

—Un agradable sujeto… ¿No te parece? Esa chica verde de allí es Hiedra Venenosa.

—Gusto en conocerlo.

—Y la belleza de negro y rojo, Harley Quinn.

—¡Hola Señor M! —le saludo Harley a Giovanni agitando el brazo.

Giovanni no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo al ver a todos aquellos perturbadores personajes. Sobre todo el Espantapájaros, quién no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Milenio si estaba muerto de miedo ante todos esos personajes de pesadilla. Aún así, Giovanni recobró la compostura y le preguntó al Joker:

—¿Y cuál es esta proposición de la qué me estás hablando?

—Ah… Directo al grano. Me gusta, me gusta… —dijo el Joker complacido—. Muy bien entonces… Vine aquí para proponerte una alianza…

—¿Tú a mí? —ahora el sorprendido era Giovanni—. ¿Y qué exactamente tienes en mente?

—Simple… Yo te ayudaré a adueñarte de este basurero al que llaman Mundo Pokémon.

—¿Y a cambio que recibes tú?

—Nada especial… Solo muchos de esos pokémon.

—¿Para qué los quieres? —Giovanni no se tragaba el plan del Joker. Al menos no del todo…

—Para llevármelos a mi mundo.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Hasta que el Joker, como sabiendo lo que pensaba Milenio, le dijo:

—Quizás te parezca el plan demasiado increíble como para ser cierto. Pero como te habrás dado cuenta, yo poseo conocimientos de cómo "sembrar el terror" entre las personas. Yo te podría ayudar esparciendo ese miedo entre estos pobres diablos. Lo único que pido, son unas cuantas de esas criaturas a cambio.

Silencio… Giovanni quería confiar. Pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo…

—Este será el mejor trato que encuentres amigo. Cuando me vaya, me llevaré la oferta conmigo.

Luego el Joker se le acercó a Giovanni hasta que tuvo su cara casi a 5 centímetros de la suya…

—Porqué si no aceptas mi propuesta, yo mismo me abriré paso en este lugar junto con mis socios. Y créeme… No nos quieres tener de enemigos…

A Giovanni le pareció más que suficiente lo que dijo. No se podía dar el lujo de hacerse enemigo de este loco…

—De acuerdo.

—¿De verdad?

—Tenemos un trato —dijo Giovanni mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano.

—¡Excelente! ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás! —le contestó el Joker mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Pero para sus adentros, Giovanni Milenio no podía confiar en ese Payaso. Pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Por su parte el Joker solo decía para sus adentros:

"_Pero que imbécil. Este mundo será muy fácil de apoderarse. JAJAJAJA_"


	5. El Viaje del Caballero

Capítulo V

_El Viaje del Caballero_

_Edificio Principal de Wayne Entreprises_

_Gotham City_

_2:00 am_

Solo habían pasado a lo mucho 2 horas desde que los villanos de Gotham habían irrumpido en los sótanos en donde tenían almacenado el Portal de la Unión, pero para entonces todo el lugar estaba plagado de policías, médicos, médicos forenses, detectives y miembros de la Unidad de Investigación de la Escena del Crimen de Gotham (CSI Gotham City).

La noticia del asalto al Portal, pese a haber ocurrido a tan altas horas de la noche, se había dispersado en la ciudad como reguero de pólvora. Afuera del edificio, la prensa se mezclaba con cientos de policías que trataban de impedir el paso para dejar al resto de las autoridades trabajar.

En el sótano en donde ocurrió el asalto, había cientos de trabajadores analizando cada rastro del lugar. En medio de la estancia, supervisando todos los movimientos se encontraba el detective Harvey Bullock. Un hombre bastante corpulento, de mirada severa y con el rostro a medio afeitar. Pese a estar en la policía de Gotham, dados sus métodos se había ganado la reputación de ser uno de los policías más rudos (aunque recientemente se le empezó a investigar por algo más serio: nexos con la Mafia).

Bullock se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo mientras observaba el enorme agujero que había en el suelo y en el techo…

"_Mierda… ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto a esta hora? Como se nota que estos fenómenos no conocen el significado de la palabra dormir_" pensaba Bullock con repudio.

En ese momento, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oyó que un hombre de unos 65 años y 1.83 mts. De pelo cano y ojos cafés de mirada decidida, puestos tras unas gafas de cristal. James Gordon, el comisionado de la Policía de Gotham avanzaba rápidamente.

Una vez que Gordon llegó junto con Bullock, le preguntó sin rodeos:

—¿Qué tenemos?

—Al parecer un grupo de nuestros fenómenos de Arkham asaltó el lugar —le contestó Bullock mientras seguía fumando su cigarro.

—¿Quieres apagar eso Bullock? —le preguntó irritado Gordon—. El humo de tu maldito cigarro le afecta a mi corazón.

Bullock, a regañadientes, tiró el cigarrillo al piso y lo pisó; quedando apagado inmediatamente.

—¿Y quiénes son nuestros fenómenos? —le preguntó Gordon.

—De acuerdo con lo recabado hasta ahora… —Bullock se sacó una libretita de su chaqueta y tras buscar entre sus anotaciones, le contestó a Gordon— El Joker, Bane, Waylon Jones alias "Killer Kroc"; Pamela Isley alias "Hiedra Venenosa"; Jonathan Crane alias "el Espantapájaros" y Victor Fries alias "Mr. Freeze". Aunque también de acuerdo con la poca información que pudimos recabar de los sobrevivientes, también se encuentran entre sus filas Roman Sionis alias "Black Mask" y… —Bullock entrecerró los ojos para terminar de leer las últimas líneas— Harleen Quinzel alias "Harley Quinn".

—Los 8 peores criminales de Gotham… —respondió Gordon con amargura—. ¿Alguna pista que nos diga que era lo que buscaban?

—Bueno… Dado que no robaron nada, pensamos que venían a meterse allí —respondió Bullock mientras señalaba el Portal—. Dejaron los controles del aparato ese inutilizables con la esperanza de entorpecer su persecución.

Gordon se acercó a los controles (ahora destruidos del Portal de la Unión) y les dio breve vistazo. En ese momento, Bullock le interrumpió:

—Comisionado, uno de los peces gordos de Wayne Entreprises está aquí por cierto.

Gordon se volteó impresionado por oír aquella noticia mientras pensaba "_¿Bruce?_".

—¿Quién es?

—El señor Lucius Fox. Está afuera dando declaraciones a la prensa.

Gordon suspiró y dijo:

—Tráiganlo por favor.

—A la orden.

Después de que Bullock se retiró, Gordon se dedicó a observar el panel destruido para luego dar una mirada panorámica al lugar. Quedaban tan solo 5 policías del Departamento de Investigaciones. No sería ningún problema el decirles que se retiraran llegando el momento…

Segundos después, Bullock regresó acompañado de un hombre de color vestido de pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros, y con un suéter grueso de cuello de tortuga color gris. Tenía una mirada seria pero amable.

—Jim… —saludó Fox.

—Lucius. Siento mucho que vengas a estas horas… —se disculpó Gordon.

—¿Qué te digo Jim? Ya sabes cómo es esta ciudad.

Gordon le señaló el panel de control del Portal y le preguntó:

—¿Qué opinas Lucius?

—Parece que quieren retrasarlos… Tomará tiempo arreglarlo.

—Me lo temía. Tenemos que ver otras opciones.

Gordon se volvió donde Bullock y le preguntó:

—Harvey… ¿Porqué no te llevas a descansar a esos muchachos y cuidas que nadie entre? El Señor Fox y yo tenemos que hablar con "ya sabes quién".

Harvey Bullock escrutó con la mirada al Comisionado antes de obedecerle. A pesar de que siempre tuvo sus dudas acerca de "Él", hace mucho que ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Él siempre era de buena ayuda cuando las cosas se veían difíciles para la policía.

—Enseguida jefe —contestó adustamente Bullock.

El gordo detective chifló a los policías que quedaban y les hizo la seña de abandonar el lugar y dejar solos al comisionado y al señor Fox. Después de que los policías salieron, Bullock cerró la puerta detrás de él dejándolos solos.

Una vez que los dos hombres se aseguraron de que era seguro hablar, Gordon le dijo a alguien oculto en las sombras de los pilares del sótano:

—¿Qué opinas Bruce?

Una enorme figura negra bajó del techo y se puso justo a unos pasos delante de Gordon y Fox. Era un hombre (o eso parecía) de un metro noventa, de constitución imponente. Vestido con un traje gris oscuro y con la enorme silueta de un murciélago dibujado en su pecho; acompañado por una larga capa negra con recortes en los bordes a modo de las alas de un murciélago y una máscara que cubría su rostro totalmente excepto la barbilla y la boca, con dos picos como orejas…

El Caballero de la Noche: Batman…

—Son todos ellos. No hay duda de eso Jim —respondió el encapotado con una voz grave y profunda.

—Lo que no puedo entender es cuál es el interés del Joker en el Portal de la Unión —respondió Lucius Fox contrariado ante esta decisión del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen.

—Es probable que esté buscando adueñarse de esas criaturas… Los Pokémon.

—¿Para traerlos a Gotham? —preguntó Gordon.

—Los Pokémon son numerosas especies de animales con poderes sobre distintos elementos: Fuego, Aire, Agua, Tierra, Metal… Algunos dominan áreas más complejas… Fuerzas de la Naturaleza por así decirlo.

—El Joker entonces se adueñaría de esos animales, y los traería a Gotham para acabar con la ciudad —concluyó Gordon.

—Por eso fue que utilizó el Portal de la Unión. Para viajar a su mundo y desde allí tener su base de operaciones —finalizó Fox.

—Lucius… ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría arreglar los controles del Portal? —le preguntó Batman.

El segundo al mando de Wayne Entreprises se acercó al panel y lo analizó detenidamente…

—Quizás unas 5 horas cuando mucho. Además de volver a reconfigurar la máquina, que llevaría otras 5 horas.

—No podemos perder tanto tiempo. Quién sabe que podrá hacer ese loco del Joker en 10 horas —dijo Gordon.

El Señor de la Noche solo se sonrió para sus adentros y se dirigió a Lucius…

—¿Tienes las coordenadas de sincronización del Portal?

Lucius miró por unos momentos a Batman con rareza, hasta que su cara se iluminó con un sonrisa de complicidad:

—¿Fue por eso que me pidió que le ayudase a construir otro Portal en la cueva verdad?

—Siempre debe uno de estar adelantado a las circunstancias Lucius…

—¿Tienes tu otro Portal en tu casa? —le preguntó Jim Gordon a Batman.

—Para emergencias Jim… Emergencias como esta.

Lucius tomó papel y lápiz de una mesita que estaba de lado a los paneles destruidos y anotó unas cifras que luego pasó a Batman. El superhéroe tomó el papel y examinó lo escrito. Después de que se lo guardó en uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón, se llevó la mano izquierda a la misma oreja y activó un radio oculto allí mismo…

—Oráculo… ¿Me escuchas?

—Aquí estoy Bruce —respondió una mujer del otro lado.

—Localiza a Dick lo más rápido que puedas. Dile que debo verlo en la cueva.

—Estoy en eso…

—Jim —dijo Batman mientras sacaba su pistola de gancho—, me ausentaré de la ciudad unos días. Pondré a Barbara y a Dick a cargo de la ciudad. ¿Estarás bien?

—Mientras dejes ayuda extra no me quejo —respondió Gordon.

—Gracias por los datos Lucius. No está demás decirte que estarás a cargo de las Empresas Wayne —se dirigió a Lucius Fox.

—Como siempre —bromeó Fox—. Vaya con cuidado señor Wayne.

—Si necesito más equipo extra regresaré.

Acto seguido, Batman apuntó su pistola al techo para soltar una cuerda que lo llevó hasta la cima de los pilares y perderse entre las sombras.

* * *

_Baticueva_

_3:00 am_

Un joven de 27 años, vestido con un traje completamente rojo y con una "R" en el pectoral izquierdo; acompañado por una capa negra por fuera y amarilla por dentro, se encontraba sentado de cuclillas sobre un barandal de espaladas a un profundo abismo.

Robin se encontraba esperando el regreso de Batman a la Baticueva después de haber recibido una transmisión de Bárbara Gordon (Oráculo) en la BatiComputadora que avisaba que el Caballero de la Noche necesitaba hablar tanto con él como con Dick Grayson (Nightwing) y Alfred Pennyworth (el mayordomo de la familia).

Minutos después, Nightwing –con su traje completamente oscuro y la silueta de un pájaro azul que abarcaba el pecho hasta los hombros– llegó a la cueva.

—¿Sabes para qué quiere hablar Bruce con nosotros? —preguntó extrañado el muchacho de 35 años a Robin.

—No tengo idea. Le pregunté a Oráculo y ella tampoco sabe…

Momentos después, se oyó en la distancia el sonido de un motor en la distancia. Era el BatiMóvil que regresaba a toda prisa a la cueva.

—¡Alfred! ¡Bruce regresó! —gritó Tim con dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a la Mansión Wayne.

—En un momento bajo joven Drake —se oyó una voz amable de acento inglés en la distancia.

Una vez que todos estuvieron presentes (Oráculo en la pantalla de la BatiComputadora), Batman fue directo al grano:

—El Joker y varios villanos entraron en el Portal de la Unión con rumbo al Mundo Pokémon.

Los presentes quedaron asombrados, especialmente Robin…

—Por desgracia —continuó el Señor de la Noche—. El Portal de Wayne Entreprises quedó severamente dañado por culpa del Joker, con el fin de querernos retrasar.

Varios de los presentes comenzaron a entender…

—¿Fue por eso que le insistió tanto al Señor Fox de que le ayudase a construir un segundo portal aquí en la cueva? —le preguntó Alfred a Batman.

—Así es. No podemos perder tiempo. Cada minuto que estamos aquí, es tiempo que el Joker y sus asociados aprovechan para hacer lo que sea que tengan planeado.

—¿Qué haremos entonces Bruce? —preguntó Nightwing.

—Necesito que tú y Barbara se queden en la ciudad en mi ausencia. Tim y yo iremos a detener al Joker en ese mundo pokémon.

—¡Bruce no! ¡Déjame ir contigo! —le gritó Nightwing a Batman con su orgullo herido.

—¡He dicho que no Dick! ¡Te necesito aquí por si en nuestra búsqueda del Joker las cosas nos van mal!

Nightwing se quedó callado y con los puños apretados. Limitándose a dar una cabezada en señal de obedecer a su mentor.

—Alfred, tu prepararás todo para nuestra estancia en el lugar. Creo que ya conociste al científico que nos ayudó a enlazar el Portal con el de Silph, el te ayudará a conseguir un lugar adecuado para instalarnos.

—Como usted ordene señor…

Una vez arreglado todo el asunto, Batman se dirigió a su propio Portal ubicado en un extremo de la BatiCueva y tecleó las coordenadas que Lucius Fox le escribió, activando el espiral de color azul intenso que indicaba que la máquina estaba funcionando.

"_No sé lo que planeas hacer Joker. Pero no pienso dejar que te salgas con la tuya_" pensó Batman mientras veía el Mundo Pokémon abrirse ante sus ojos…

El Caballero de la Noche no lo sabía, pero pronto su vida y sus aventuras se cruzarían con las de un muchacho de 17 años que dormía plácidamente en Pallet Town…


	6. La Guerra en Casa

**Capítulo VI**

**_La Guerra en Casa_**

_Es aquí en donde comienza mi historia. Habían pasado casi 6 meses desde que regresé de Sinnoh. Sentía que estaba muy aburrido en Pallet, así que decidí emprender un nuevo viaje…_

_Pallet Town_

_12:00 pm_

Como siempre es de esperarse, Ash Ketchum se levantó tarde de su cama. A pesar de haber dormido casi 10 horas, su aspecto era el de alguien que apenas durmió 2.

Después de darse un baño y vestirse con sus típicos jeans azules y tenis negros -exceptuando una camisa blanca algo holgada de algodón-, Ash bajó a tomar el desayuno junto con su madre.

—¿Cómo amaneció mi entrenador pokémon favorito? —saludó amorosamente su madre, Delia Ketchum.

—Dormí como un bebé. Ahora me siento listo para viajar otra vez —dijo entusiastamente Ketchum.

—¿A dónde vas esta vez hijo? —preguntó Delia mientras servía jugo de naranja a su hijo.

—Siento que ya pasé demasiado tiempo en Pallet mamá —respondió Ash mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo—. Voy a empezar otro viaje de entrenamiento. Quiero ver si lo que aprendí aquí en Kanto, en Johto, en Hoenn y en Sinnoh.

—¿En serio? —Delia adoptó una expresión de resignación—. Y de tanta ayuda que me eras en la casa. Me vas a hacer falta…

—Tienes a Mr. Mime, mamá.

—Lo sé. Pero Mr. Mime no puede ir a comprar los víveres ni tampoco pintar lo que queda de la cerca, ni quitar las malas hierbas de mi jardín…

Ash se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero nunca le agradaron esas tareas…

—Yo digo que estarás bien sin mí mamá —bromeó Ash—. Después de todo, tu eres una mujer capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…

Delia le dio un beso en la frente…

—Mi pequeño niño, siempre tan dulce.

Lo miró a los ojos…

—Extrañaré verte aquí.

Después del desayuno, fue a recién construida parada de Autobuses de Pallet para visitar a Misty (con quién ya llevaba un mes saliendo) para despedirse. Después de una larga y amorosa despedida en Cerulean, Ash pasó a Saffron City para comprar todo lo necesario para su viaje. Solo para eso haría la excepción de viajar en autobús. Pero una vez que lo consiguiera todo, iniciaría desde cero. Otro autobús que lo dejara en Viridian City y de ahí seguiría a pie…

"_Si voy a viajar solo, al menos tengo que estar preparado para lo que sea_" se justificaba el entrenador mientras veía por la ventana y acariciaba a su Pikachu, plácidamente dormido en sus piernas.

* * *

El viaje a Saffron transcurrió sin problemas y llegó a las 2 de la tarde. Si se apresuraba, podría regresar a tiempo a Viridian para pasar la noche en su centro pokémon y seguir por la mañana.

Ash y Pikachu se encontraban admirando los nuevos edificios que se estaban construyendo en Saffron. Desde la llegada de Wayne Entreprises a Kanto, la región comenzaba a atravesar un auge económico nunca antes visto. Y dado que Saffron era la capital de Kanto, era el lugar donde más se sentían los beneficios económicos.

En su asombro, ni Ash ni Pikachu pudieron evitar el tropezarse con un joven unos 10 años mayor que Ash. El impacto fue tal, que ambos cayeron sentados al suelo tirándose lo que el muchacho había comprado en el supermercado. Ash se incorporó mientras pedía muchas disculpas…

—Lo siento muchísimo —se disculpaba Ash mientras recogía las cajas de alimentos.

—No descuida la culpa es mía. No te vi venir… —le decía el joven.

Fue entonces cuando Ash levantó la mirada para ver con quién había chocado. No podía creerlo…

—¿Tim? —preguntaba Ash escéptico.

El muchacho levantó la mirada al oír su nombre. Él tampoco podía creerlo…

—¿Ash? ¿Eres tú? —le preguntaba Tim Drake incrédulo.

Los dos sonrieron y en medio de risas, se dieron un cordial abrazo…

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —le preguntaba Ash mientras caminaba junto a Tim—. Pensé que estabas en Gotham…

—Bruce se consiguió un Penthouse aquí en Saffron para estar más cerca de las actividades de Wayne Entreprises y Silph Corporation —le explicaba el muchacho al entrenador—. Yo insistí en venir porque quería conocer más de su mundo. ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que vivías en otro pueblo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Pallet Town?

—Pallet Town, así es —asintió Ash—. Pero me aburrí y vine aquí a comprar unas cosas en la Mega Tienda antes de empezar un nuevo viaje.

—Ah… El famoso viaje de entrenamiento me supongo.

—Aún no me voy. Si quieres, puedo posponerlo por este día para llevarte a visitar a Misty y Brock.

—Eres muy amable Ash —empezó a disculparse Tim—. Pero Bruce no quiere que me aleje de los límites de la ciudad. Es algo sobreprotector…

—Sí, te entiendo… Mi madre a veces es igual conmigo.

"_Con la diferencia de que a tus padres no los asesinaron y de noche te conviertes en el hombre más temido del bajo mundo_" pensó Tim.

—Al menos déjame llevarte a conocer el Gimnasio de Saffron —le pidió Ash.

—¿Un gimnasio? ¿Qué tiene de especial un gimnasio?

—No es cualquier gimnasio… —le dijo Ash con una mirada y sonrisa de complicidad.

En tan solo unos 15 minutos de caminata, habían llegado a la entrada del Gimnasio Psíquico de Sabrina. El lugar había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Ash lo vio y tanto él como Tim quedaron asombrados. En vez de tener la forma de una fuente, el edificio ahora era completamente redondo y el frente estaba construido a forma de portales con distintas estatuas de pokémon psíquicos. La puerta de enfrente ahora era una puerta de metal con relieves de cientos de pokémon psíquicos.

El tamaño del recinto, por si fuera poco, había sido considerablemente agrandado. Se veían salir cientos de entrenadores por el lugar. Bien eran miembros del gimnasio, o simples aspirantes a una batalla con Sabrina…

—Impresionante… —se limitó a decir Tim.

—Ya lo creo —decía Ash igualmente anonadado—. Está muy distinto desde la última vez que lo vi.

Al final, los dos salieron de su ensimismamiento en cuanto Ash le preguntó a Tim:

—¿Quieres conocer a la líder?

—¿De verdad?

—La conozco. Le hice un favor una vez hace mucho —dijo Ash recordando el incidente con el padre de Sabrina.

—Me encantaría —dijo Tim con una sonrisa.

Al entrar al lugar, Ash lo vio mucho más cambiado todavía. Ahora las paredes estaban cubiertas por mármol rosado y el piso de mármol color amarillo. Ahora había varios salones en donde había cientos de entrenadores que compartían sus conocimientos sobre pokémon psíquicos. Tanto Ash como Tim se encontraban asombrados por el lugar. Pero no contaban con un pequeño incidente que complicaría las cosas…

De una de las puertas (la que conducía al recinto principal) se oyeron ruidos intensos que se escucharon por todo el lugar. Muchos miraron extrañados hacia el lugar de donde venían esos sonidos.

Hasta que ocurrió algo que nadie pudo ver venir. Varias explosiones se escucharon por todo el lugar. Una de ellas, atrapó a Tim y a Ash y los arrojó varios metros atrás.

Llenos de hollín y con algunas cortadas, los muchachos se trataron de ver que fue lo que provocó aquél accidente. Tim se levantó rápidamente y empezó a ayudar a los heridos; y lo mismo hizo Ash. Pero de repente, otra explosión sacudió la entrada principal al gimnasio y se vieron cientos de soldados Rocket entrar al recinto disparando contra los entrenadores y capturando a todos los pokémon que se les pusieran en su camino.

"_No puede ser…_" pensaba Ash incrédulo ante semejante cinismo de los Rocket de atacar un lugar así.

—¡¡Adelante muchachos!! Todos los pokémon que encuentren captúrenlos. Y si alguien se quiere poner difícil, mátenlo —gritaba un musculoso agente Rocket rubio y con gafas oscuras.

—¡¡Atila!! —gritó Ash furioso mientras se ponía de pie.

—Vaya, vaya… Pero miren quién está aquí. ¡Qué conveniente!

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Cómo puedes entrar aquí matando a gente inocente por sus pokémon! —le recriminaba Ash.

—Bueno digamos que a nuestro grupo ha llegado sangre nueva. Y te diré… —sacó una pistola y le apuntó a Ash con ella— que son unos muy buenos motivadores.

Ash se quedó helado al ver a aquella arma apuntarle y pensó que Atila lo iba a matar allí mismo. De repente, saliendo de quién sabe dónde, Tim dio un ágil salto hacia delante y le propino una fuerte patada a Atila, derribándolo.

—¡Maldito muchacho! —gritaba Atila furioso mientras se incorporaba para hacerle frente a Tim— ¡Me las pagarás!

—¡Tim ten cuidado! —le gritó Ash.

Atila trató de golpear al muchacho como podía, pero Tim esquivaba todos sus golpes con sorprendente maestría. Durante un momento que Atila se descuidó, Tim aprovechó la oportunidad y le propinó a Atila un fuerte derechazo a las costillas y un golpe con el puño izquierdo en el rostro que le dejo inconsciente, sangrando por la nariz y además, con sus gafas rotas.

Ash estaba asombrado…

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —le preguntó el entrenador a su nuevo amigo.

—Es una larga historia… Ya tendremos tiempo para contártela —le dijo Tim—. Ahora debemos de ayudar a los que están aquí…

Sin perder tiempo, Ash y Tim socorrieron a los heridos y trataron de ayudarlos a escapar. A pesar de ello, cientos de soldados Rocket seguían llegando de todas direcciones. Para poderle dar tiempo a Tim (y a todos los entrenadores que se podían poner de pie) Ash convocó a su Pikachu y le ordenó un fuertísimo Impac-Trueno que hizo grandes estragos en las filas de los Rocket. Los entrenadores que estaban tratando de huír, asombrados por la valentía de Ash y Tim, decidieron ayudar y convocaron a sus propios pokémon para hacer retroceder a los Rockets.

En pocos momentos, todo el gimnasio parecía un campo de batalla de Rockets contra entrenadores…

Ash y Tim, viendo que los demás se estaban haciendo cargo de los Rocket de la entrada, decidieron ir a donde estaban los recintos de Sabrina para saber si a ella no le había pasado nada. Ayudados por el Pikachu de Ash y las artes marciales de Tim, se abrieron paso a la derribada puerta que llevaba al estadio principal y encontraron una de las visiones más bizarras que Ash había visto jamás…

Sabrina y cientos de entrenadores junto con sus pokémon estaban convulsionándose en el piso. Ella gritaba y lloraba al igual que varios de los entrenadores que caían poco a poco ante los Rocket y una persona a la que Ash jamás había visto en su vida… Un hombre disfrazado de espantapájaros.

Los pocos entrenadores que quedaban trataban de reducir a los soldados Rocket pero estaban perdiendo terreno, ya que aquél espantapájaros les arrojaba a los defensores una especie de gas amarillento que los hacía gritar de horror por cosas que solo ellos podían ver.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —decía Ash incrédulo al ver a aquél hombre.

"_Yo sé lo que es… Bruce tenía razón. Están aquí_"

—Debe de ser otro de los cabecillas de esos soldados —mintió Tim.

—No puede ser… Yo a ese nunca lo había visto —respondía Ash incrédulo.

—Sea quién sea —empezó a decir Tim—. No podemos enfrentarlo. Está regando una especie de alucinógeno que asusta a quién lo aspira.

—¿Te refieres a eso que hacen los que están allá? —preguntó Ash señalando a los entrenadores que gritaban de horror.

—Exacto —corroboró Tim—. Debe de haber una forma de detenerlo sin que nos enfrentemos directamente a él…

Ash sonrió…

—Sé exactamente qué hacer… —dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a su Pikachu.

El ratón amarillo entendió lo que Ash pretendía y tras dar un salto, las mejillas del pokémon eléctrico empezaron a brillar y desató un poderoso Trueno sobre los Rockets y el Espantapájaros.

Tim estaba asombrado, pero al mismo tiempo horrorizado…

"_¡¡No!! ¡¿Acaso está loco?!_"

El ataque pegó de lleno contra los villanos, quienes se desplomaron ante el ataque. El Espantapájaros, quien se volvió a incorporar aún a pesar de la intensidad del poder eléctrico de Pikachu, se volvió donde estaba el pokémon y luego gritó…

—¡¡¿Quién es el responsable?!! ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¡Si lo averiguo lo haré desear su muerte!!

—¡¡Oye muñeco de trapo!! —le gritó Ash mientras se abría paso entre los escombros— ¡¡Aquí estoy!!

El Espantapájaros miró a Ash y le dijo con furia mientras sacaba una navaja y se acercaba a él…

—Mocoso entrometido… No sabes con quién te metes.

—No sé, es cierto. ¡Pero lo que sí sé es que no regarás más de ese gas a nadie! ¡Pikachu, Impac-Trueno!

El pokémon eléctrico soltó otro ataque directo al Espantapájaros, pero este lo eludió al brincar lejos de donde se impactó la descarga y apuntó su guante derecho al entrenador…

—¡¡A ver si sigues siendo igual de valiente cuando conozcas el verdadero miedo!!

Pero el ataque nunca lo llegó a realizar ya que 3 pequeños bumerán verdes y filosos se incrustaron en el guante del villano, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Cuando Ash se volteó para ver quién fue su salvador, encontró en la entrada a un muchacho de unos 12 años mayor que Ash. Con un traje rojo y negro, rojo en el pecho, brazos y piernas; negro en guantes, botas y calzoncillos (a falta de una palabra más adecuada) con un cinturón de herramientas amarillo. Capa negra por fuera y amarilla por dentro y una enorme "R" amarilla en el pectoral izquierdo…

—No puede ser… ¿El "Chico Maravilla" aquí? —decía incrédulo el Espantapájaros mientras se sostenía la mano lastimada.

—¡¡Déjalos en paz Espantapájaros!! ¡¡Ya estás viendo que estas en desventaja!!

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Robin tenía razón. Los entrenadores estaban ganando la batalla a los Rocket. Además estaba ese otro mocoso y su ratón amarillo…

—¡No sé como llegaste aquí tan rápido Robin! ¡Pero te aseguro que esto no será lo último que verás de nosotros!

Luego se volvió donde Ash…

—Y tu mocoso… Más vale que te cuides. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo y si no te cuidas las espaldas, te puede pasar algo a ti o a tus mascotas…

Después de eso, el Espantapájaros sacó una pequeña capsula con un líquido amarillento y la arrojó al suelo provocando una enorme nube de humo amarillo. El humo llegó a Pikachu y estaba a punto de llegarle a Ash pero de repente, Robin llegó donde el entrenador y lo arrojó al suelo…

—¡Oye que estás…

—¡Cállate y ponte esto! —le dijo Robin mientras le daba una mascarilla de oxígeno— ¡No aspires el humo!

Pasados unos 2 minutos, el humo se disipo dejando solos a Ash, Robin y los entrenadores caídos. En cuanto se incorporaron, Ash vio que su Pikachu se encontraba en el suelo llorando y gritando:

—PIKA!! PIKA-PI!! PIKAA!!

—¡Pikachu! —gritó Ash al ver a su mejor amigo gritando de horror en el suelo.

El entrenador corrió donde se encontraba el ratón y trató de tomarlo del suelo pero se movía demasiado que Ash no podía tenerlo quieto.

—¡Pikachu! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

—Aspiró del humo —le dijo Robin mientras se ponía al lado de Ash para analizar al pokémon eléctrico—. Es un poderoso alucinógeno que te hace ver y sentir tus peores temores.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! —decía Ash incrédulo.

—Ponlo quieto…

Entre los dos, lograron poner quieto al pokémon. Ash tomándolo de los bracitos y Robin tomándolo de sus patas. Cuando finalmente estuvo quieto, Robin sacó de su cinturón una especie de pistola de inyección. A continuación sacó un frasquito con líquido color azul claro que colocó a la pistola.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Ash preocupado de que se tratara de algo que iba a "dormir" a su pokémon.

—Es el antídoto. Anulará los efectos del Gas del Miedo.

Sin más que decir, Robin inyectó el antídoto cerca de la garganta del pokémon. En pocos segundos, el pokémon fue ganando conciencia hasta que finalmente volvió en sí.

—Ya está —decía Robin mientras suspiraba de alivio—. Tu pokémon está fuera de peligro.

Ash no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Aquel muchacho con antifaz había salvado a su pokémon y también su vida…

Robin se puso de pie y miró donde se encontraba la puerta…

—Se están retirando… —dijo Robin mientras oía ruidos afuera del recinto—. Veré si puedo detenerles —Acto seguido, Robin empezó a correr a la salida.

—¿Qué hay de los otros que aspiraron el gas? —dijo Ash señalando a Sabrina y al resto de los entrenadores que gritaban y lloraban.

Robin le arrojó la pistola y se sacó de su cinturón otros 6 frascos, dándoselos al entrenador…

—Ya viste como poner el frasco en la pistola. Adminístrales tú el antídoto. El punto más efectivo es en la yugular, llegará al cerebro y a los pulmones más rápido…

Sin más que decir, Robin corrió con rumbo a la salida para tratar de evitar el escape del Espantapájaros (o cuando menos de algunos de los Rocket).

—¡Espera! —le gritó Ash— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Un amigo —le contestó el muchacho disfrazado—. Tienes agallas chico, lo reconozco. Pero debes de aprender a tener más cuidado con tu vida…

Dicho eso, Robin desapareció detrás de la puerta…

"_¿Quién demonios era ese?_" era la única pregunta que se podía hacer Ash en esos momentos…

* * *

Después de todo el caos provocado por los Rocket, el gimnasio quedó hecho un completo desastre. Era como si hubiera ocurrido una guerra en su interior: escombros, gente herida, pokémon heridos, muertos… Aunque la policía llego justo en el momento en que los Rocket huían del lugar, eso no evito que escaparan una inmensa mayoría; dejando rezagados solo a los que estaban heridos o casi muertos…

Ash salió del edificio ayudando a Sabrina a caminar mientras buscaba con la mirada a Tim, sin embargo nunca lo pudo encontrar.

—¡Ash! ¡¿Tú también estabas aquí?! —oyó que alguien le gritaba en la distancia. Era la oficial Jenny de Saffron.

—Estoy bien Jenny —le tranquilizaba Ash—. Pero creo que Sabrina necesita un poco de ayuda —respondió mientras cargaba a una semiconsciente líder del gimnasio.

Una vez que Jenny y el entrenador la llevaron a una ambulancia, Jenny le preguntó que había visto…

—No sé… Era un tipo disfrazado de espantapájaros el que la dejó así. Llegó junto con los demás Rocket.

Fue entonces cuando Ash recordó…

—¿Los atraparon?

—Consiguieron escapar —respondió Jenny con tristeza—. Solo dejaron atrás a los Rocket heridos. Me sorprende que Atila haya conseguido escapar, se ve que alguien le dio una buena paliza…

—Jenny… Sé que te parecerá algo raro. Pero… ¿No viste a nadie más en particular?

—¿Cómo quién?

—Un muchacho… Disfrazado y con antifaz.

Jenny lo miró extrañado como si le hubieran dicho que habían visto a Mew en el parque de Saffron y le respondió con una voz llena de escepticismo…

—No creo haber visto a nadie con esas características Ash…

—¡Oye Ash! —oyó que alguien le gritaba en la distancia.

Ash se volvió y vió a Tim correr en dirección suya…

—¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que habías huido —le preguntó el entrenador con mirada inquisitiva.

—Estuve ayudando a los que estaban heridos. Pero yo debería preguntarte que fue lo que hiciste, por un momento te vi correr en dirección hacia aquellos sujetos —contraatacó Drake.

—Momento… ¿Cuáles sujetos? —interrumpió Jenny con la sensación de que le estaban ocultando algo.

—Unos Rocket liderados por una especie de hombre vestido de espantapájaros —se le adelantó Tim al entrenador moreno.

La mirada de Jenny se abrió ampliamente al recordar más sobre aquél sujeto…

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, había un espantapájaros junto a los Rocket. ¿Quién era por cierto?

—No lo sabemos —conjeturó Ash—. Pero parecía como su líder. Además es el responsable de que Sabrina esté así —Y señaló a la líder del gimnasio, quien se encontraba en la ambulancia con un montón de cables y una máscara de oxígeno.

—¡Capitán! ¡La necesitamos aquí pronto! —le gritó un policía a Jenny desde la distancia.

—Bueno chicos… Debo irme —se disculpó Jenny—. Hay mucho trabajo todavía.

Cuando la oficial los dejó solos, los dos muchachos tuvieron que ser retirados del lugar y les obligaron a regresar a casa. En el camino, Ash le preguntó lo mismo que a Jenny minutos antes…

—Oye Tim… —empezó Ash algo abochornado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mientras estabas ayudando a los otros entrenadores… ¿No viste a un joven disfrazado y con antifaz?

—Mmmm. No —dijo Tim fingiendo naturalidad—. No vi a nadie parecido. Quizás entre toda la confusión no pude ver nada…

Ash decidió que no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo y tras despedirse de Tim, se fue al Centro Pokémon de Saffron con su Pikachu dormido en brazos.

* * *

Después de que la enfermera Joy le consiguió una habitación y haberle dejado a cargo a Pikachu, Ash fue donde los videoteléfonos y marcó a casa de su madre para avisarle que estaba bien. La mirada de Delia mostraba una gran angustia y desesperación al saber que su hijo estuvo allá y naturalmente al muchacho le costó tranquilizarla…

—¿Pero seguro qué estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿No tienes nada?

—No mamá… En verdad estoy bien —le tranquilizaba Ash (por enésima vez)

—Me alegro que estés bien hijo… —Y la mirada de Delia cambió a una furiosa—. ¡¡Porque cuando regreses a casa te voy a matar Ash Ketchum!! ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!

—¡Pero te digo que no pasó nada mamá! —trataba de justificarse Ash.

—¡Misty estuvo llamando a casa toda la tarde preguntando por ti! ¡¡Qué acaso no te importa tu novia ni tu madre!!

—¿Misty llamó?

—¡Así es jovencito! ¡De hecho está ahora en la otra línea!

"_Lo que me faltaba… Las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida regañándome al mismo tiempo_" refunfuño Ash.

—¡¡ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM!! ¡¡¿ME QUIERES DECIR QUE CARAJOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!! —se oyó gritar una voz chillona de mujer de unos 20 años en la bocina.

—¡Si Misty! ¡A mí también me da gusto verte cariño! —bromeó Ash con sorna.

—¡¡No te burles Ketchum!! —gritaba Misty desde un recién aparecido cuadro que se puso justo al lado del de Delia—. ¡¡Hemos estado preocupadas toda la tarde!! ¡¡¿Pero es que estás loco o qué?!!

—¡Pero ya dije que no pasó nada! —trataba de imponerse el entrenador—. ¡Gran cosa! ¡El Equipo Rocket atacó el gimnasio! ¡Pero fue un incidente aislado!

—¿Tú no ves las noticias verdad? —preguntó Misty, entre molesta y sorprendida por la ingenuidad de su novio—. ¡Eso no fue un incidente aislado! ¡Hubo ataques en varias partes de Kanto y Johto por parte de los Rocket!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es verdad hijo —decía Delia, más calmada—. Atacaron varios centros pokémon y algunos de los gimnasios más importantes en distintos puntos del continente.

—Inclusive, Giovanni transmitió en vivo desde las noticias… — continuó Misty.

Acto seguido, la pelirroja apretó un botón del videoteléfono para mostrar videos en línea y Ash vio la grabación de Giovanni Milenio…

—"Ciudadanos del Mundo Pokémon, como pueden ver mis hombres han decidido de una vez y por todas dejar de lado las formalidades y empezar nuestra cruzada por la dominación total de forma seria.

No pensamos vivir en las sombras un minuto más. A partir de ahora, a menos que los Primeros Ministros de Kanto y Johto no se rindan incondicionalmente y me otorguen el control de dichas regiones, nuestras actividades delictivas seguirán adelante y cobrarán mayor fuerza con el tiempo…

A partir de ahora… Yo, Giovanni Milenio, me encargaré de que la guerra llegué justo a sus propios hogares. Nadie, ni humanos ni pokémon, estará a salvo. Nadie escapará. Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este mundo sufrirán las consecuencias, a menos que no se rindan ante el Equipo Rocket".

El mensaje era claro… La guerra ahora estaba entre ellos.

Pero lejos de sorprenderse de aquello, la pregunta que aún rondaba en la mente de Ash seguía sin responder: ¿Quién era aquél joven que le salvó del gas del Espantapájaros?


	7. Una sombra surcando los cielos

**Capítulo VII**

**_Una sombra surcando los cielos  
_**

_Después del incidente de Saffron, no volví a ver a Tim por un buen tiempo. Después de la declaración de guerra de Giovanni al Mundo Pokémon, mi madre y Misty me convencieron de que cancelase el viaje –por razones obvias– y me quedara en Pallet, donde Oak formó una pequeña brigada de protección para el pueblo en la cual yo quedé a cargo._

_Nunca le dije nada a mi madre y por más que traté de convencerla, Misty nunca me creyó cuando le hablé de la primera vez que vi a Robin._

_Hasta que un día, Misty empezó a creer en mí. Después de que tuvo su encuentro personal con el que algún día sería mi futuro mentor: Batman…_

Días después de las declaraciones de Giovanni en todos los medios de comunicación en el Mundo Pokémon, el miedo se extendió rápidamente por las regiones de Kanto y Johto (en donde el Equipo Rocket tenía más presencia) y con el miedo, la tasa de criminalidad en esas regiones se disparó a cantidades espantosas. En todos los noticieros, seguían apareciendo más y más noticias de asesinatos, robos, secuestros y violaciones. Entrenadores pokémon, científicos, celebridades… Nadie estaba a salvo.

Algunos de los crímenes más sonados en aquellas dos regiones del Mundo Pokémon fueron el asalto al Gimnasio de Celadon City en donde Erika apenas y pudo escapar; el asesinato del juguetero James Parker, conocido como Gligarman, y su hija y un intento de secuestro hacia Bruno, quién a pesar de haber eludido a sus captores gracias a su increíble fuerza, terminó en un hospital privado en Indigo City gravemente herido.

Pero junto con las noticias de secuestros y asesinatos, cada vez más estaban apareciendo más reportes de rescates efectuados por "una gigantesca criatura con la apariencia de un Zubat"…

En respuesta a esta "declaración de guerra" de Giovanni, muchas pequeñas poblaciones en todo el Mundo Pokémon formaron sus propias milicias conformadas por entrenadores locales y sus pokémon. Pallet no fue la excepción y Samuel Oak, junto con otros vecinos de la localidad formaron la Milicia de Pallet con Ash y Gary como sus líderes principales.

—En verdad no me siento cómodo estando aquí —le decía irritado Ash—. Estando en la milicia no podré tener noticias de ninguno de mis amigos.

—Es lo mejor Ash —le reconfortaba el Profesor Oak mientras se servía un poco más de té en su tasa—. Necesitamos a nuestros mejores entrenadores para ayudarnos, y Gary no lo puede hacer todo solo.

—Este es un pueblo tranquilo —Ash estaba tan molesto por quedarse en Pallet que levantaba la voz más de lo necesario—. Aquí no puede pasar nada… NADA.

—¡Ash! —le interrumpió con voz potente el profesor Oak al muchacho, dejándolo mudo al instante—. Te recuerdo que el Equipo Rocket ya ha asaltado con anterioridad mi rancho y por lo tanto, saben que aquí tengo cientos de pokémon. No podemos correr el riego de que una fuerza mayor llegue y quiera, de paso, arrasar con el pueblo.

Era un razonamiento muy congruente y Ash no vio poder objetar algo tan evidente. Pero aún así, se sentía intranquilo y Gary pudo ver porqué…

—Es Misty ¿verdad? —le preguntó con una voz comprensiva.

Ash solo dio una cabezada afirmativa sin levantar la mirada por la timidez.

—Ash… —empezó a hablar Gary con una voz llena de comprensión, desconocida para el entrenador—. Yo también estoy preocupado por Casey, pero yo sé que ella está a salvo en su pueblo cerca de sus padres.

—No es lo mismo Gary —contraatacó Ash—. Casey vive en un pueblo igual que nosotros. Misty vive en una ciudad… Y las cosas son distintas en las ciudades.

—Ash, tu y yo sabemos que Misty es una chica fuerte —le contestó Gary en un intento de alentar a su amigo y ex-rival—. Si alguien se atreviese a hacer algo, estoy seguro que le saldrá el tiro por la culata y Misty le dará una buena paliza…

En tanto en Cerulean City, el cielo estaba nublándose a cada minuto que pasaba anunciando la primera de muchas lluvias de la temporada que precedía al otoño. Toda la ciudad estaba muy cambiada desde aquella declaración del Lider de los Rocket.

Cientos de patrullas recorrían diversas calles de la ciudad y muy pocas personas se encontraban en la calle. Las pocas que habían, caminaban a toda prisa cuidándose hasta de sus propias sombras, preocupados por llegar lo más rápido posible a sus destinos.

En una de las aceras de la calle, una chica pelirroja de unos 20 –casi 21 años– se encontraba pedaleando una reluciente bicicleta color carmesí. Iba vestida con jeans azules y tenis rojos y se encontraba usando un impermeable amarillo canario.

Mientras pedaleaba, Misty todavía meditaba la inverosímil historia que le contó su novio una vez que su madre les dejó sentados en la sala de su casa en Pallet viendo la tele…

—Estás loco ¿Lo sabías? —le dijo Misty a Ash con la altivez que siempre empleó para regañarlo cuando actuaba inmaduramente.

—No estoy inventando historias Misty —saltó Ash a la defensiva—. Un muchacho disfrazado me salvó de aquél Espantapájaros.

—Mira Ketchum… Que yo sepa, los Espantapájaros no pueden caminar ni atacar a nadie; además, estoy seguro que a nadie en su sano juicio andaría por la calle vestido con capa y con los calzoncillos de fuera.

—No importa si me crees o no —decía Ash luchando por no creer que todo era un simple cuento—. El caso es que gracias a ese muchacho, lo que pudo haber sido una masacre terminó con solo unos cuantos entrenadores con heridas menores.

—Hablando de heridas… ¿Qué se ha sabido de Sabrina?

—Dicen que aún sigue en el hospital. Pero que ya está estable…

Misty todavía no dejaba de pensar en aquella historia… ¿qué tal si era cierto? ¿Qué tal si el incidente de Saffron no pasó a mayores gracias a la intervención de ese supuesto enmascarado? ¿O será que le estaba empezando a afectar el estar tanto tiempo con Ash?

Los pensamientos de Misty se detuvieron al llegar al minisúper para comprar algo de leche, pan y otros víveres para casa. No obstante, durante sus compras no dejo de evitar el sentirse vigilada por un joven de unos 30 años con lentes oscuros y pelo de corte a la mohicana de color morado y chamarra de piel sin mangas. A pesar de ello, Misty le ignoró y siguió con sus compras.

Tras haber terminado en el minisúper, Misty tomó su bicicleta y tras poner las cosas en el cesto de la bici y cerrar la cesta, Misty se subió y empezó a pedalear a toda velocidad en cuanto oyó un trueno en la distancia.

Las gotas empezaban a caer del cielo gradualmente hasta que poco a poco la lluvia fue tomando fuerza. En pocos minutos, en toda la ciudad se oía el sonido de cientos de miles de gotas caer fuertemente acompañadas por un ligero viento frio. Por ese mismo sonido, la chica no pudo darse cuenta de que ese mismo muchacho de corte mohicano le estaba siguiendo junto con otros 4 individuos en sus bicicletas.

Conforme iba avanzando, Misty empezó a sentirse intranquila. Desde que tenía tan solo 5 años, gracias a las bromas que le hacían sus hermanas, Misty había aprendido a confiar en su intuición. Cosa que le había salvado de varias bromas pesadas en muchas ocasiones. Ahora, Misty estaba volviendo a sentir esa misma sensación de inseguridad y dejó de pedalear para mirar a su alrededor…

No había nadie…

Misty volvió a retomar el ritmo y siguió pedaleando pero de nueva cuenta, algo le decía que debía de seguir más rápido. En ese momento, Misty vio que de un callejón, salían otros dos muchachos de apariencia peligrosa y le empezaban a gritar cosas…

—¡Hey pollita! ¡No te gustaría venir aquí para darte calor! ¡Hace mucho frío! —le gritaba uno.

—¡Oye nena! ¡Mi novia me dejó! ¡¿Por qué no vienes y me consuelas un rato?! —le decía otro mientras se llevaba la mano a la entrepierna.

Misty trató de ignorarlos tratando de ir en otra dirección, pero en la distancia vio como otras 5 bicicletas iban en dirección a ella. La entrenadora trató de escapar pero uno de esos muchachos le tiró una roca en la cabeza que la hizo perder el control y caerse de la bicicleta.

—¡Buen tiro Clive! —le felicitaba uno de esos jóvenes del callejón.

Misty trató de levantarse pero sintió que le tiraban del cabello y la obligaban a levantarse. Misty empezó a gritar por auxilio pero sintió una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda que le hizo sangrar.

—¡Mira a quién atrapamos! ¡La Gran Líder de Cerulean City! —gritaba en medio de la lluvia uno de aquellos maleantes mientras la arrastraban hasta dentro del callejón.

—¡Estoy seguro que nos darán una buena recompensa en la base Rocket de esta ciudad! —gritaba otro de los que se encontraba en la bicicleta, recién llegado junto con los otros 4.

—¡¡Déjenme!! ¡¡Suéltenme asquerosos cerdos!! ¡¡Auxilio!! —gritaba Misty indefensa en los brazos de un hombre corpulento vestido de igual forma que todos los demás, chaqueta de cuero, jeans, botas de cuero y rapado.

En eso, Misty sintió un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo perder el aliento…

—Quieta monada… —le decía el muchacho de la tienda después de frotarse el puño derecho—. O si no te irá peor.

—¿Crees que la querrán viva o muerta? —decía el hombre que la tenía en sus brazos.

—Es igual… Giovanni dice que cuantos más mueran en la Liga de Kanto, mejor.

—Bueno… si la vas a matar cuando menos hay que aprovecharla —decía otro mirando a Misty con unos ojos llenos de lujuria.

—Dejémoslo a la suerte… Un piedra, papel y tijeras. Los que vayan perdiendo se salen y al final, el ganador se la va a coger ¿Les parece?

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y jugaron piedra, papel y tijeras. Todos los perdedores se fueron retirando maldiciendo y esperaron hasta que finalmente, quedó el maleante que vigilaba a Misty en el minisúper y el que le arrojó la roca que la derribo de su bicicleta. Hasta qué…

—¡¡Genial!! ¡¡En tu cara Clive!! —celebraba el muchacho alzando el puño ganador al aire.

—¡¡Maldito seas Joe!! ¡¡Tan cerca que estuve!! ¡¡Eres un puto suertudo!!

—Fue una derrota justa Clive… —le respondió suavemente, regodeándose en su triunfo, Joe.

—Muy bien, muy bien —le interrumpió irritado el gorila que tenía apresada a Misty—. Hazlo rápido… Cuanto antes la matemos más pronto nos largamos…

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Por favor no!! —sollozaba Misty indefensa, hasta que Joe le abofeteó de nuevo para luego empezar a desabrocharle el pantalón a la pobre entrenadora.

—¡¡NO!! —gritaba Misty cada vez más fuerte al ver que estaban a punto de violarla hasta que Joe sacó una navaja y se la puso a Misty en la garganta.

—Calladita monada… Si te quedas quieta te prometo que no te va a doler nadita…

Pero cuando Joe iba a terminar por exponer a la indefensa chica, en la distancia se vio una gran figura en medio de la lluvia que sacó de su mano 4 navajas negras con la forma de un murciélago para luego arrojarlas a gran velocidad hacia el brazo de Joe que se tomaba la ropa interior de Misty.

—AHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡MI MANO!! —gritó Joe cuando las navajas se le incrustaron en su mano y parte del brazo.

—¡¡¿Qué demonios?!! —gritó el gorila mientras arrojaba a Misty a un lado y sacaba una Uzi de su chaqueta.

—¡¡¡¿Qué es eso?!!! —fue lo último que gritó Clive antes de que una enorme figura negra con las alas desplegadas cayera encima de él dejándolo sin sentido.

Todos los presentes sacaron sus armas y trataron de abrir fuego, pero en el espacio tan reducido no podían disparar sin herirse unos a otros. Aquella figura desapareció de entre las sombras para luego, de la nada, aparecer de nuevo y derribar en tan solo 3 movimientos al gorilón para luego irse contra los otros 4.

Misty estaba acurrucada en un enorme contenedor de basura viendo estupefacta a aquél ser extraño. Había oído historias de esa criatura en la televisión: un animal con la apariencia de un Zubat gigante que dejaba a los criminales demasiado lastimados como para moverse y muertos de miedo. Era como de 2 metros o más y se movía con cierta gracia natural, no como una bailarina de ballet sino como una especie de gato a pesar de que parecía ser algo –o alguien– pesado.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y económicos, es decir, hacía muchísimo daño con tan solo pocos movimientos. Además su sola presencia le daba cierto aire mítico que hacía que los criminales estuvieran demasiado muertos de miedo como para defenderse como era debido.

Al final, todos estaban inconscientes y muy lastimados y solo quedaba aquél ser. Erguido en medio de la lluvia, con el agua cayéndole por la capa. Se veía enorme y majestuoso… Lleno de poder.

Misty estaba tan absorta en aquél poder que transmitía aquella figura que no pudo ver que Joe –pese a tener el brazo derecho completamente inútil por culpa de las navajas– se ponía detrás de Misty con un puñal puesto en la garganta de la entrenadora…

—¡¡NO TE MUEVAS!! —le gritó Joe a esa figura con voz fuerte pero temblorosa.

Aquél ser imponente solo miró por detrás y entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente, mientras se daba lentamente la vuelta para revelarse ante Misty y su captor.

Era un hombre, pero era enorme –de un metro noventa o quizás los dos metros–. Tenía una máscara que le cubría por completo su rostro excepto su barbilla y boca. Tenía unas orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas –parecían las orejas de un Zubat pero al mismo tiempo no era nada que Misty nunca haya visto–. Tenía una gran capa negra que le caía hasta los pies, casi cubriéndolos por completo y en el pecho tenía grabado una enorme silueta negra de un murciélago.

—¡¡UN PASO MÁS Y JURO QUE LA MATO!! —gritaba Joe tembloroso mientras hundía un poco más el puñal en la piel de Misty.

El hombre no se movió. Solo lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos muy intimidantes…

—¡¡LO HARÉ!! ¡¡JURO QUE LO HARÉ!! —gritaba Joe cuando hundió un poco más la daga, liberando un hilillo de sangre.

El enmascarado decidió ya no seguirle su juego y con una velocidad asombrosa llegó donde Joe y le tomó fuertemente la mano donde tenía el arma blanca, obligándolo a soltarla en el acto, liberando a la chica.

—No… No lo harás.

Misty escuchó su voz e incluso ella sintió algo de miedo. Era una voz grave y muy profunda. Tan llena de fuerza como el hombre mismo.

El encapotado lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo. Joe estaba que se cagaba de miedo y sintió algo caliente en sus pantalones: se había orinado.

—¿Qu-qu-quién eres? ¿Q-quién eres tú? —le preguntó Joe con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

El justiciero acercó a Joe a su cara para que pudiese sentir su respiración. Era la respiración de un animal listo para terminar con su presa.

—Tu peor pesadilla… Soy Batman.

Dicho eso, le dio un fuerte golpe con la frente de su máscara que lo dejó desmayado.

Batman lo tiró al suelo como si fuera una cosa asquerosa. Después miró hacia atrás y vio a Misty, completamente anonadada.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita Waterflower?

—Este… Yo… Bien. Sí, estoy bien —decía Misty casi embobada—. ¿Oiga? ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

—Misty Waterflower. Entrenadora de Pokémon Acuáticos y Líder del Gimnasio de esta ciudad.

—Si… Yo… ¿Cómo lo sabe? —Misty no salía de su asombro.

—Digamos que sé muchas cosas… —decía Batman mientras hurgaba en su cinturón de herramientas.

—¿Quién es usted? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Misty una vez aclarada su mente.

Batman se volvió a la entrenadora y ella pudo verle frente a frente, aumentando mucho más su asombro.

—Alguien que está aquí para ayudar.

Acto seguido, Batman apuntó con su pistola de gancho al techo de uno de los edificios y se elevó en los aires para luego perderse entre las sombras…

Misty se quedó viendo un buen rato el lugar en donde desapareció Batman, mientras la lluvia le caía en el rostro.

* * *

_Hola a todos y a todas..._

_Acá les escribo para saber que tal les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora. He estado observando que cada vez más esta historia empieza a despertar el interés de varios. Ojalá y les esté gustando. De ser así les invito que permanezcan alerta ante las actualizaciones de este fic con tintes de Pokéshipping y de paso, les invito a que por favor dejen más reviews. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y sus comentarios -además de que así se que hay gente que esta leyendo esta historia y le esta (o no) gustando-._

_De paso les quiero ofrecer disculpas a todos los lectores por la poca frecuencia con la que actualizo este fic. Si recordaran en el primer capítulo, les dije que de vez en cuando actualizaria cuando tuviese buenas ideas para hacerlo; ya que quiero darles a todos el mejor fic jamás escrito acerca de Pokémon._

_Es por eso que quiero extenderle mi reconocimiento -y agradecimiento- a LatinoBadass y a Paburo SilverGhost, porque gracias a sus fics (Cazamercenarios y Pokémon: The Final Challenge, respectivamente) me han ayudado en mis faltas de ideas y me han dado la inspiración para continuar con este invento._

_Dicho esto, les repito de nuevo: Si leen este fic, por favor dejen review. Quiero saber que piensan de este invento. Anímense._

_Saludos a todos y todas,_

_Aaron  
_


	8. La Falla de Giovanni

**Capítulo VIII**

**_La Falla de Giovanni  
_**

_Después del encuentro que tuvo Misty con Batman, tanto ella como yo estábamos seguros que todos los ataques del Equipo Rocket y la llegada de los dos enmascarados estaban conectados y tratamos de investigar por nuestros propios medios. Lo que no sabíamos es que la respuesta llegaría justo a nosotros._

_Siendo más específicos, durante una fiesta hecha en honor a Bruce en reconocimiento por sus aportaciones al Mundo Pokémon. Fiesta en la que –casi como si fuese por azares del destino– fuimos invitados junto con el Prof. Oak._

Los temores de Ash se confirmaron cuando tras regresar de su ronda por el pueblo, vio a su madre en la entrada de su casa con una mirada llena de miedo. En ese momento Ash no necesitó preguntarle nada a su madre. Sin embargo, ella trató en vano de calmarlo…

—Ash, hijo. Escúchame. No hagas nada tonto…

—¿Qué le pasó? —interrumpió Ash a su madre.

—Si te calmas un momento…

—¡¡¿Qué le pasó?!! —gritó Ash fuera de sus casillas.

Delia supo que era inútil tratar de hablar con él, así que lo llevó a la sala para ver el noticiero juntos. En cuanto Delia apretó el control, en la pantalla apareció Misty sana y salva. Ash dio un suspiro de alivio…

—¿Porqué me asustas de esa…

Pero Delia ordenó a su hijo que se callara para luego subir el volumen al televisor. Una reportera se encontraba narrando la noticia más insólita de todas. El misterioso guerrrero con apariencia de Zubat volvió a efectuar otro sorprendente rescate, y Misty Waterflower –la líder del Gimnasio de Cerulean– pudo ver cara a cara a su salvador.

—Díganos señorita Waterflower… ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

—Bueno… —Misty adoptó una expresión de curiosidad, como preguntándose si sería capaz de contarlo todo con detalle—. Esta tarde tuve que acudir a un minisúper para comprar cosas que se necesitaban para mi casa y salí con mi bicicleta.

—¿Usted sola? ¿Un poco imprudente no le parece? —le cuestionó con cierto cinismo un reportero de Sinnoh.

—Sí… Debo reconocer que fue algo imprudente. Pero ese no es el punto —saltó Misty, molesta por aquellas palabras del reportero—.

—Discúlpeme señorita… Continúe por favor.

—Bueno. Una vez que llegué al minisúper, noté que un muchacho mucho mayor y vestido con chaqueta de piel y un peinado de mohicano me observaba. No le di mucha importancia y finalicé mis compras para luego enfilar a casa.

En el camino, noté que otros 4 me estaban siguiendo y quise eludirlos pero otros dos se me atravesaron y uno de ellos me arrojó una piedra en la cabeza que me hizo perder el equilibrio. Me jalonearon hasta un callejón y echaron suertes para saber quién me violaría antes de matarme…

Ash escuchaba todo mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza pero Delia le advirtió con una mirada severa que apagaría el televisor si no se controlaba…

Al final, uno de esos maleantes estuvo a punto de quitarme la ropa interior cuando una especie de… cuchillos con la silueta de un Zubat se incrustaron en su brazo. De repente, todo pasó muy rápido. Ese hombre, acabó con todos ellos de forma tan rápida. Al final solo quedó uno que trató de amenazar a ese enmascarado poniéndome un puñal en la garganta —dijo Misty mientras se señalaba el puntito café de donde antes había salido sangre—. Pero ese hombre no se dejó intimidar y sin más ni más le quitó el arma y lo levantó del suelo…

—¿Es cierto que le dijo al atacante su nombre? —le preguntó la reportera.

—Si.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Dijo que se llamaba… Batman.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en alguna base subterránea de los Rocket, Giovanni Milenio se encontraba sentado en frente a un escritorio enorme de caoba y observaba en una gigantesca pantalla la noticia del rescate de Misty a manos de este Batman.

—Dime Joker… —preguntó Giovanni sin moverse de su posición de cruzar las manos y apoyar los codos encima de la mesa—. ¿Debería de preocuparme por este Batman?

El Payaso Príncipe del Crimen salió de entre las sombras…

—Quizás… Ese murciélago es alguien de cuidado.

—¿Un viejo amigo?

—Jejejeje —se rió el Joker al recordar sus encontrones con Batman—. Digamos que… Él y yo tenemos mucho tiempo tratando de acabarnos mutuamente.

—¿Te refieres a matarse entre sí?

—Nah… Ese imbécil es demasiado cobarde como para matar a alguien. Yo por el otro lado… Digamos que siempre he sabido pegarle donde más le duele…

—¿Entonces no será un impedimento a nuestros planes verdad?

—Yo diría que mejor aceleremos las cosas. Si ese murciélago se entera que estoy aquí contigo, hará todo lo posible por echarnos a perder la fiesta.

—De acuerdo… Ordenaré que vayan preparando todo para el baile de mañana —dijo Giovanni mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba su despacho, dejando al Joker solo.

Una vez que el Joker se aseguró que era seguro hablar, habló a alguien más que estaba entre las sombras…

—Creo que empieza a dudar nuestro amigo Rocket…

—Ya lo creo —dijo Bane mientras se acercaba al Joker—. No lo ha conocido y ya se está empezando a echar para atrás.

—Bueno… Mejor para nosotros y peor para él.

—Estás demasiado seguro que al final se va a asustar ¿no es cierto?

—Si… Quizás la llegada del murciélago nos hará las cosas más fáciles…

* * *

Arriba, un muchacho moreno surcaba los cielos a gran velocidad ayudado por su Pidgeot. Iba en dirección hacia Cerulean, más específicamente al Gimnasio de esa ciudad.

Ash ni siquiera se esperó a que su Pidgeot tocara el suelo. El entrenador saltó al suelo y corrió hasta la puerta y la tocó con muchísima fuerza. Una de las hermanas de Misty, gritó desde adentro…

—¡¡Largo de aquí!! ¡¡No sabemos nada más del tal Batman!! —decía la voz amortiguada de Lily con fuerza.

—¡¡Lily, soy Ash!! ¡¡Abre!!

Momentos después, se oyeron los cerrojos que se estaban abriendo y segundos después Lily estaba frente a Ash.

—¡Ash! ¡Qué bueno que eres tú! ¡Entra!

Una vez que Ash se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero que se encontraba justo a su lado. Le preguntó sin más rodeos a Lily qué había ocurrido y porqué Misty salió sola al minisúper.

—Ash lo siento muchísimo —se disculpaba la hermana Waterflower de pelo rojo-rosado avergonzada—. Estábamos ensayando nuestro nuevo espectáculo y nunca se nos ocurrió acompañar a Misty. Por favor no te molestes…

—¡¿Como no quieres que esté molesto?! ¡¡A Misty casi la violan, Lily!! ¡¡LA VIOLAN!!

—¡Ash todo está bien! ¡No pasó nada! ¡Por favor discúlpanos!

Ash aspiró un poco de aire y se calmó… Para luego cambiar el semblante…

—Al menos no pasó nada más que una pequeña cicatriz… Por cierto, ¿qué es todo eso que gritabas?

—Esos fenómenos fanáticos de lo paranormal no han dejado de tocar a nuestra puerta todo el condenado día. —Lily entonces comenzó a imitar una voz chillona y a caminar con las piernas torcidas—. "¿Cuánto mide Batman? ¿Cuáles son sus estilos de combate? ¿Usa alguna técnica pokémon?" Bla, bla, bla.

La imitación de Lily hizo que Ash se riera ayudándole así a liberar parte de la presión que sentía por Misty. Después de despedirse de Lily, Ash subió al cuarto de la pelirroja, donde la encontró sentada en su cama leyendo un libro. Ash le habló suavemente desde la puerta…

—¿Misty?

La pelirroja salió de su ensimismamiento y en cuanto vio al entrenador moreno allí plantado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y casi brincó de la cama para llegar hacia él y plantarle y gran beso en la boca…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó la pelirroja después de que se separó del trigueño.

—En cuanto supe lo de las noticias vine aquí tan rápido como pude —le dijo Ash con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—¿No pudiste aguantar la preocupación verdad? —le preguntó burlonamente la entrenadora.

—¿Cómo es posible que tus hermanas te hayan dejando salir sola en estos tiempos de crisis? ¿Es que son tontas? Te pudo haber pasado algo grave…

—Ketchum… La única que puede insultar a mis hermanas soy yo —le contestó Misty con una mirada severa.

Ash bajó la cabeza avergonzado…

—Lo siento… Es que… No sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo. Tú… eres… Eres lo mejor que tengo Myst… Y si te pasara algo… yo… Bueno…

A Misty le pareció lo mejor que su novio le haya dicho –a pesar de que apenas y podía pronunciar bien las palabras– y en vez de esperar a que Ash terminara lo que iba a decir, Misty le volvió a plantar otro beso en la boca.

Finalmente, Ash decidió que ya no tenía sentido seguir hablando y le devolvió el beso a Misty iniciando un duelo de lenguas. Hasta que Ash se separó de Misty…

—Myst… Tus hermanas…

—Olvídalas… Ellas tampoco son unas santas. Además… —Misty se acercó al oído derecho de Ash y le susurró— Siempre he querido hacerlo aquí en mi cuarto.

Ash sonrió y le dijo…

—Eres perversa.

_Después de haber pasado la noche en casa de Misty, tuve que regresar temprano en la mañana debido a mis deberes con la milicia de Pallet. El viaje fue tranquilo y nada parecía fuera de lo normal._

_Fue entonces que cuando llegué, el Prof. Oak me estaba esperando para darme una noticia que nos llevaría –aunque no lo sabíamos en ese momento– a conocer al Joker y a todos sus secuaces._

—¡Oye Ash! ¡Aquí abajo! —gritaba el investigador pokémon a una mancha en el cielo que resultaba ser Ash a lomos de su Pidgeot.

—¡Bajaré en un segundo! —gritó el muchacho para luego ordenarle a su pokémon ave que fuera donde el rancho de Oak.

En unos segundos, Ash estaba bajando de su Pidgeot y haciéndolo regresar a su pokébola para luego ir donde Oak.

—¿Qué sucede profesor?

—Acompáñame adentro y lo sabrás —le dijo Oak con una sonrisa y una mirada de complicidad.

Extrañado, Ash siguió al profesor hasta una acogedora sala puesta cerca de un ventanal por donde se podía entrar y salir a la terraza. Allí dentro, estaba un muchacho alto, de pelo negro corto y unos 11 años mayor que Ash.

—Hey Ash.

—¡Tim! ¡Qué sorpresa! —decía el entrenador emocionado mientras saludaba de nuevo a su amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste en donde vivo? —le preguntaba Ash con asombro.

—En realidad no lo sabía —contó Tim—. Es solo que vine a visitar al Profesor Oak para entregarle unas invitaciones y él me dijo que tú también vivías en este pueblo.

—¿Y cómo fue que supiste que aquí vive el profesor?

—Oye… Yo vivo junto con un hombre que conoce mucha gente.

Ash rió y dijo:

—Ya entiendo…

El profesor Oak retomó la palabra mientras se sentaba en uno de sus sillones…

—Y dime Tim ¿qué son esas invitaciones que pensabas entregarme?

—¡Ah es cierto! —recordó Tim mientras sacaba del interior de su chaqueta de tela azul marino unos cinco sobres beige para luego ponerlos sobre la mesa.

Ash tomó uno de esos sobres y lo abrió. Adentro decía:

_Silph Corporation y el Gobierno Regional de Kanto les invita cordialmente a la gran gala que se realizará en Saffron City, en el Saffron Plaza con motivo para_

_homenajear al Sr. Bruce Wayne en honor a sus acciones realizadas en el Mundo Pokémon que han beneficiado a la economía y la tecnología de la región._

_ El encuentro será en el Saffron Plaza a las 8:00 pm. Es obligatorio vestir de etiqueta y presentar este boleto a la entrada para poder asistir al evento._

_Esperamos contar con su presencia._

—Wow —dijo Ash tras leer la invitación—. El señor Wayne y tú deben de estar muy orgullosos por esto.

—No es nada —decía Tim abochornado—. A Bruce siempre le ha gustado ayudar a otras personas…

—No me esperaba que fueran tantas invitaciones —decía Oak mientras examinaba su propia invitación—. Pensaba que solo me invitarían a mí.

—Ese era el plan original —dijo Tim—. Pero logré convencer a Bruce de que convenciera a los de Silph a que me dieran más invitaciones. Me gustaría que tú y tus amigos fueran también Ash.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Ash sorprendido por la noticia—. ¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias por la confianza Tim!

—¿Eso es un sí entonces? —preguntó Tim.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —saltó Ash sin contener su emoción— ¡Debo de decirles a Misty y a Brock! Claro que también debo saber si Gary va a venir… ¡Pero debo de moverme pronto!

—La cosa es que no puedes llevar pokémon al evento Ash…

El entrenador se detuvo en su emoción y se quedó mirando a Tim sin creer lo que dijo…

—¿Puedes repetir eso por favor?

—No se permitirá el acceso de pokémon al evento. Me temo que Pikachu no podrá ir, a menos que sea en una pokébola…

La expresión de Ash cambió a una de decepción… Su mejor amigo no podría ir con él a menos que lo convenciese de entrar en una pokébola. Y Pikachu no entraba a una pokébola desde hace 5 años. No iba a empezar ahora…

—Oye… —le dijo Tim alentando a Ash—. Solo esconde bien tus pokébolas y no habrá ningún problema al entrar… De todos modos, un poco más de ayuda no vendrá mal si las cosas se ponen feas.

—¿Cómo que feas? —preguntó Oak.

—Con todo esto de su "Equipo Rocket", habrá altísimas medidas de seguridad para el evento. Guardias, cámaras, policías… Todo el paquete.

—¿Creen que el señor Wayne es el blanco principal? —preguntó Oak.

—No. Es que al evento asistirán el Primer Ministro de Kanto y el Alcalde de Saffron. Por eso tratarán de hacer el lugar el más seguro posible…

_Tim, el profesor y yo estuvimos charlando toda la tarde hasta que él se tuvo que retirar de nuevo a Saffron para prepararse para la noche. Fue en ese momento que di aviso a Brock y a Misty para decirles sobre las invitaciones. En un principio se molestaron por no avisarme con tiempo, pero tras explicarles que yo también me había enterado muy tarde y tras prometerles que los recogería ayudado por Pidgeot, ellos accedieron._

_Al final, el Prof. Oak y Gary se fueron solos en su coche y yo recogí a Brock y a Misty en lomos de Pidgeot. En el trayecto, convencimos a Pikachu que se metiera en una pokébola para que pudiera pasar desapercibido –con la promesa de unos bocadillos de la fiesta para él–. Después de unas 2 horas de vuelo, llegamos al hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta._

_Como lo había predicho Tim, el lugar parecía una fortaleza más que un hotel. Policías, guardias de seguridad, cientos de patrullas… Todo en caso de que los hombres de Giovanni apareciesen._

_Tras entregar los boletos, entramos hasta la parte más alta del hotel. Era un salón bellamente adornado. Con columnas de mármol y tapices hechos a mano que mostraban Pokémon Legendarios como Ho-Oh, el pájaro Dios del Sol y el Arcoíris, o Arceus, el Creador del Mundo Pokémon._

_Nadie pensaba, en medio de toda esa belleza, que pronto se verían rodeados por cientos de Rockets y algo más…_

Todo el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y meseros que cruzaban la estancia ofreciendo canapés o bebidas. Ash y sus amigos se encontraban fascinados por el lugar, que además tenía un enorme tragaluz por donde se podía ver el cielo estrellado de Kanto. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos de su ensimismamiento cuando Oak llegó con alguien muy conocido…

—¿Se divierten muchachos? —preguntó amablemente Bruce Wayne tras estrechar la mano de los entrenadores.

—Mucho —decía Gary.

—Muchísimas gracias por invitarnos señor Wayne —decía Brock mientras estrechaba la mano de Bruce.

—No me lo agradezcan a mí. Agradézcanle a Tim. Evidentemente ustedes lo impresionaron bastante como entrenadores pokémon…

—¡Ay basta! —decía Misty sonrojada—. No es para tanto.

—Supe lo que le pasó en las noticias señorita Waterflower. Espero que ese episodio no le haya afectado —dijo Bruce comprensivamente.

—No para nada. Al contrario… Me dejo sorprendida.

—Me imagino que por las agallas de esos maleantes ¿No, Misty? —dijo Oak uniéndose a la conversación.

—No… En realidad fue por haber visto a ese Batman. ¡Vaya que era enorme!

Bruce se sonrió para sus adentros…

—¿Señor Wayne? ¿Y Tim donde está?

—Está allá —dijo señalando a un muchacho de 29 años charlar alegremente con unas mujeres de la misma edad—. Jugando a ser un Don Juan…

Todos los presentes rieron ante el chiste de Bruce y Tim, al oír a lo lejos las risas, supo que se trataba de él y fue para saber que era tan gracioso…

—¿Bruce Wayne diciendo un chiste? —decía Tim burlonamente mientras llegaba donde Ash y sus amigos—. ¡Esa debe de ser una mejor noticia que Batman salvando a Misty!

Más risas…

—Bueno chicos —dijo Wayne—. Debo seguir circulando y charlar con el resto de los invitados.

Después de que Wayne se despidió de los muchachos, Tim se puso a charlar con Ash, Misty, Brock y Gary por unos momentos. Fue entonces cuando en la pista de baile, algunas parejas empezaron a acercarse a bailar. Ash le hizo una seña a Misty con la mirada, si quería ir a bailar con él. Misty solo sonrió y tomados de la mano avanzaron a la pista donde se acercaron más y empezaron a bailar al compás del piano…

—Esta fue una buena idea después de todo —decía Misty mientras se movía con Ash.

—Y tú que te quejabas porque te avisé demasiado pronto —decía Ash burlonamente—. No soy tan estúpido como me dijiste hace unas horas por teléfono…

—¿Ahora me lo vas a echar en cara? —saltó Misty a la defensiva.

—Mmmmm —decía Ash fingiendo malicia—. Si la verdad si…

Misty solo sonrió…

—Eres un bebé.

—Pero soy tu bebé.

Y la joven pareja siguió bailando hasta que Ash decidió preguntarle algo a Misty que últimamente estuvo meditando desde todo el asunto de Giovanni…

—Misty… ¿Qué dirías si te digo que quisiera pasar contigo el resto de mi vida?

—Te diría que eso ya lo sé, y que yo también quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

—No, no es eso. No en ese sentido…

La cara de Misty cambió a una cara llena de recelo…

—¿Entonces de que se trata Ash? ¿No pensarás dejarme verdad? —la mirada de Misty cambió a la de un Gyarados listo para atacar.

—No, no, no —dijo Ash rápidamente, antes de que Misty se pusiera furiosa y no lo dejara hablar—. Es que estaba pensando en… Algo así como… Vivir juntos.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos al oír lo que dijo y le puso una de sus manos en la frente…

—¿No te enfermaste o algo así Ash? Me pareció oír que quieres que nos mudemos juntos…

—Es verdad Myst —dijo Ash una vez que fue ganando valentía y le quitaba la mano de la frente—. Me gustaría que viviéramos juntos.

La mirada de la pelirroja se iluminó y después se colgó de los brazos de Ash…

—¡Claro que sí Ash! ¡Por supuesto que quiero que vivamos juntos!

Los dos se quedaron así por un largo tiempo y así hubiera sido, si los aplausos de las personas alrededor no los hubiesen sacado de la ilusión. Hacía mucho que la pieza se había terminado…

En esos momentos, el director del hotel y promotor de la fiesta se acercó al estrado y dio unos toquecitos al micrófono…

—Disculpen. Me prestan su atención por favor…

Todos los invitados de la fiesta se voltearon donde estaba la tarima. Allí se encontraba una larga mesa en la que se encontraban sentados de izquierda a derecha: Joseph Carslile, inventor del Portal de la Unión; Samuel Oak, uno de los más prestigiosos investigadores pokémon del momento; Augustus Robertson, Presidente de Silph Corporation; Arthur Allan Williamson, Primer Ministro de Kanto; Edward Johnson, Alcalde de Saffron y finalmente, Bruce Wayne; Presidente de Wayne Entreprises.

—Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos por venir a este evento importante en para nuestra ciudad de Saffron City. Esta noche, al lado de todas estas eminencias, hemos venido a darle nuestro reconocimiento al señor Bruce Wayne por sus obras hechas en pro de las buenas relaciones entre los Estados Unidos de América y el Mundo Pokémon.

Para poder dar este reconocimiento, nos acompañan el señor Primer Ministro de Kanto y el Alcalde de Saffron. Por favor recibámoslos con un fuerte aplauso…

Todos los invitados aplaudieron fuertemente en cuanto los aludidos se levantaron de sus asientos y se aproximaron al podio para poder hablar. El Alcalde cedió el honor al Primer Ministro…

—Gracias a todos por venir. Pero más que nada, mis agradecimientos al señor Wayne aquí presente, por impulsar la economía y los avances tecnológicos en nuestro mundo. Le aseguro al señor Wayne que ninguno de sus logros pasará desapercibido por la historia y será usted recordado con cariño entre los nuestros.

Más aplausos…

—Y es por eso que como una muestra de nuestra gratitud, el Alcalde de Saffron y yo, hemos preparado este reconocimiento para usted. Ed, si eres tan amable…

El alcalde se Saffron avanzó con una gran caja de madera fina que abrió y mostró el contenido ante todos los espectadores –y al propio Wayne– provocando el asombro general. La caja contenía una gran llave de oro con bellamente ornamentada por las 3 aves legendarias: Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres.

—Esta bella pieza de arte —continuó el Primer Ministro—, hecha por los mejores maestros artesanos de todo Kanto, es la Llave Pokémon. A nombre de todos nosotros, hago entrega de esta llave al señor Bruce Wayne con nuestra más sincera invitación de volver cuando él quiera.

Bruce se levantó de su asiento para recibir la llave, después de estrechar las manos de los dos funcionarios. Sin embargo, Bruce todavía no tenía la llave en sus manos cuando de repente se oyeron los sonidos de las hélices de varios helicópteros.

En pocos segundos todo el caos se desató en el lugar. Cientos de soldados Rocket salieron de la terraza y entraron al salón disparando sus armas al aire para asustar a los presentes. Cientos de guardaespaldas se dispusieron a proteger al Alcalde y al Primer Ministro mientras que otros apuntaban con sus pistolas a los soldados Rocket, sin embargo no podían abrir fuego sin dañar a alguno de los invitados. Cosa que los Rocket ignoraron por completo y abrieron fuego contra ellos, hiriendo a varias personas en el proceso.

Ash y Misty estaban atrapados en medio de la balacera cuando oyeron en la distancia un grito…

—¡¡ASH!! ¡¡MISTY!! ¡¡ACÁ ABAJO!!

Ash y Misty se volvieron para ver a Gary y Brock ocultos detrás de una amplia mesa para evitar las balas. Con toda la velocidad que pudo, la pareja corrió hasta el escondite y se agacharon sin que nadie los viera.

—¿Están bien? —les preguntó Brock a sus amigos.

—Si… Si estamos… Estamos bien —a Misty casi le faltaba el aire por lo rápido que tuvieron que correr, sumando también la impresión del momento.

—Ese desgraciado de Giovanni… ¡¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer de ese modo en una fiesta?! —refunfuñaba Gary.

—Es el Alcalde y el Primer Ministro —afirmó Ash—. Son los objetivos.

—¡Oh, no! —dijo Brock preocupado—. ¡Tim! ¡¿Dónde está Tim?!

Trataron de asomarse pero una bala les pasó rozando encima de sus cabezas y no pudieron saber que había sido de su nuevo amigo. Hasta que de repente el fuego cesó. Los 4 muchachos se asomaron por la mesa y vieron que en tan solo unos minutos, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Las columnas con varios agujeros de bala y sin algunos pedazos, los tapices destruidos, la comida y bebida regados, y algunos invitados y guardaespaldas heridos –o muertos– y los soldados Rocket apuntando a todos los que se encontraban en la mesa de honor.

Todos excepto Bruce…

—¿Y el señor Wayne? —preguntaba Misty en voz baja—. ¿A dónde fue?

—¿No habrá huido verdad? —conjeturó Gary.

—No creo… No hay forma de salir de este lugar si el Equipo Rocket rodeó el edificio —decía Brock.

—Shhh… Chicos miren eso… —les urgió Ash mientras apuntaba a una de las puertas que conducía a la terraza.

Giovanni Milenio –vestido de gala– se había bajado de un helicóptero y escoltado por varios agentes Rocket que Ash y sus amigos reconocieron al instante: Atila, Juno, Domino, Butch, Cassidy, Jesse, James y hasta el último Meowth.

Milenio y sus acompañantes entraron al hotel con un aire de triunfo que hizo que Ash se sintiese furioso, pero Misty le advirtió con la mirada "_No se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido, Ketchum_".

—¡Giovanni! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer de esta manera?! —le gritaba furioso el Primer Ministro de Kanto.

—Buenas noches para ti también Arthur —le respondió en tono cínico Giovanni al Primer Ministro—. Lamento mucho haberles interrumpido la fiesta. Pero me pareció que estaban celebrando la ocasión incorrecta…

—¿Y se puede saber cuál es la ocasión que deberíamos celebrar? —le preguntó con frialdad el Alcalde de Saffron.

—Pues… ¿Qué les parece la promoción del gran Giovanni a Primer Ministro de Kanto? —le contestó burlonamente Domino.

—¡¡¿QUÉ?!! —respondieron incrédulos varios de los presentes, incluidos Ash y sus amigos.

—Así es, amigo Arthur… —respondió Giovanni con una dulzura maléfica—. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que a menos que no se rindieran las cosas se pondrían feas?

—No puedes hacerme renunciar Giovanni… Fuiste un tonto al venir aquí con tan pocos hombres. Allá abajo deben de saber que llegaste y entonces todo tu plan se vendrá abajo —exclamó con valentía el Alcalde de Saffron.

—Allí es donde usted se equivoca Alcalde —contestó Juno con una sonrisa malvada—. Verá usted que… Traemos con nosotros nuevos amigos…

—¿Amigos? ¿Cuáles amigos? —preguntó el Primer Ministro.

De donde se encontraban los elevadores se oyó un disparo que hizo que todos se voltearan y vieran a un grupo de personas de lo más extrañas que hayan visto en su vida. Un payaso –o al menos eso parecía– con mirada maligna y sonrisa enferma había llegado a la cabeza de otro grupo de personas que Ash nunca vio en su vida…

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros —decía el Joker con voz teatral—. Lamentamos la demora, pero afuera había mucha basura que nos estaba retrasando jajajajajaja.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —decía Ash incrédulo.

—Es un… ¿Payaso? —decía Misty incrédula.

—No parece. Se ve demasiado… Demasiado… —decía Brock tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta.

—Loco —finalizó Gary.

—Nosotros somos el nuevo entretenimiento de esta noche —dijo el Joker señalando a sus acompañantes—. Y venimos aquí más que nada por el Alcalde y el Primer Ministro.

Todos veían con asombro y cierto terror a aquella comitiva de fenómenos. Detrás del payaso venía un hombre como de unos 2 metros con máscara de luchador, seguido de otro una especie de hombre-lagarto. Más atrás se encontraba una mujer pelirroja y completamente vestida de verde al igual que su piel, junto con otra mujer vestida de arlequín. Para luego finalizar la comitiva con un hombre vestido de astronauta, otro de espantapájaros y otro con un cráneo negro por rostro.

—Permítanme presentarles a mi nuevo socio—decía Giovanni con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver las reacciones de todos los presentes—. Primer Ministro, Alcalde; les presentó al Joker.

El Joker hizo una reverencia teatral sin dejar de mirar a todos los rehenes que tenía delante de sí…

—Un placer conocer al Presidente del Mundo de los Fenómenos, jajajajajajajaja.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves… —decía el Primer Ministro mientras se levantaba furioso. Pero el Joker se le adelantó y le puso un revólver justo en la frente…

—Ah, ah, ah… Quieto Ministro… No querrá arruinar la fiesta o sí. Jajajajaja

Giovanni continuó con las presentaciones sin hacer caso del acto de valentía del Primer Ministro…

—Estos de allí son el señor Bane, y el señor Killer Kroc. Aquellas damas son Harley Quinn y Hiedra Venenosa. Y esos señores de allá al fondo son Black Mask, Mr. Freeze y el Espantapájaros.

Lejos… Ash y sus amigos estaban oyendo toda la conversación…

—¡¿Ahora si me crees lo del Espantapájaros?! —le decía Ash a Misty.

—¡No empieces ahora Ketchum! —le regañaba Misty.

—¡¿Quieren dejar eso ahora?! —les decía Brock preocupados porque los oyeran.

Pero ya era tarde, ya que dos agentes Rocket levantaron la mesa en donde se encontraban los cuatro y les obligaron a levantarse apuntándoles con sus carabinas de asalto. Una vez que los llevaron frente a Giovanni, el líder de los Rocket solo sonrió con malicia y triunfo…

—Vaya, vaya… Ash Ketchum. No esperaba verte aquí esta noche…

—¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Nosotros no lo esperábamos tampoco! —exclamó Ash con un fingido tono de admiración.

—¿Amigos tuyos Gio? —le preguntó el Joker a Giovanni mientras escrutaba con la mirada al entrenador.

—Puede decirse… Es igual que tú y tu amigo murciélago.

El Joker sonrió con malicia…

—¡Ah! Ya veo… ¿Así que tú te crees muy valiente como para meterte en asuntos de adultos? ¡No es adorable! —decía el Joker burlonamente mientras le sacudía el cabello a Ash.

—¡No me toques payaso de circo! —gritaba Ash molesto.

Al Joker no le gustó ese tono insolente de voz y le propinó un puñetazo a Ash en el estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo luchando por respirar…

—¡Ash! —trataba de zafarse Misty al ver a su novio caer.

—¡Ya recuerdo a ese muchacho! —decía el Espantapájaros mientras se acercaba junto al Joker—. Este es el mocoso que impidió que terminara con la tal Sabrina.

El Espantapájaros tomó por los cabellos a Ash obligándolo a ponerse de pie…

—Tengo un asunto pendiente contigo mocoso —le decía amenazadoramente el Espantapájaros mientras le mostraba una navaja.

—¡¡Suéltenlo!! ¡¡Déjenlo!! —gritaba Misty impotente provocando atraer la atención de Domino.

—¡Ay pobrecita! ¡Van a lastimar a tu novio y no puedes hacer nada! Jajaja —decía la rubia Rocket burlonamente.

—Me gusta tu sentido del humor cariño —le dijo el Joker a Domino. Luego se dirigió a Misty y le pasó una mano por la mejilla mientras le sonreía con malicia.

—¿Qué dices lindura? ¿Quieres que mi amigo Espantapájaros lastime a tu novio? ¿O mejor… a ti? Jejejeje

Misty iba a responder algo pero de repente, las luces de todo el edificio se apagaron. El Joker y el Espantapájaros se alejaron de los muchachos y empezaron a mirar a todos lados. Los villanos de Gotham estaban alertas mientras que los Rocket estaban desconcertados. El Joker solo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

"_Batsy querido… Nos encontraste_"

—¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! —gritaba Giovanni desconcertado y bastante intimidado—. ¡¡Joker!! ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre?!

—¿Qué qué ocurre? —decía Joker con una gran sonrisa demencial—. Que ya está aquí…

—¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién está aquí?! —gritaba Atila asustado.

—Batman… —respondió el Joker con júbilo.

—¿El enmascarado ese del que me hablaste? —decía Giovanni incrédulo— ¡¿No puede ser?! ¡¿Cómo supo?!

—Hay tanto que no conoces de ese murciélago —decía el Espantapájaros listo para pelear— Batman lo sabe todo.

Domino, estando igual de aterrada que sus colegas, tomó rápido su radio portátil y tras de contactar una frecuencia, habló por el aparato:

—Agente 009, a Comandante de Escuadrón Moltres Bravo. Respondan…

No hubo respuesta…

—¡Agente 009 a Comandante de Escuadrón Moltres Bravo! ¡Alguien responda!

—Es inútil amiga rubia —le decía Hiedra Venenosa a Domino mirando el techo expectante—. A estas alturas, los hombres que dejaron en la planta baja ya deben de estar fuera de combate…

—¿Es cierto eso que dicen? ¿Qué puede hacerse invisible? —decía Juno, igual de consternada que sus camaradas Rocket.

—Oh si… El murciélago puede desaparecerse un minuto en las sombras y aparecerse en otras al siguiente —decía Bane mientras esperaba el acto de presencia del murciélago.

—Además de que no lo puedes matar tan fácilmente… No con medios convencionales —afirmaba Black Mask—.Él siempre se las arregla para estar un paso delante de nosotros.

—Pero… Si quieres matarlo, a veces tienes que seguir su juego y tratar de adelantarte al murciélago —decía el Joker mientras cargaba su revólver y gritaba al techo—. ¡¡¿Verdad Batman?!!

El salón se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral. Ni siquiera los invitados se movían pues estaban igual de expectantes que sus agresores. Unos dos Rockets que estaban alerta ante cualquier eventualidad fueron avanzando poco a poco hasta debajo del tragaluz donde solo se veía la luna y las estrellas y la sombra del satélite se proyectaba en el suelo. Los Rockets fueron acercándose más y más hasta que de repente… La luz de la luna desapareció…

Los Rocket voltearon al tragaluz para averiguar qué había cubierto la luz de la luna y en ese momento, el cristal se rompió en varios pedazos y una gran mole negra cayó con dirección hacía ellos…

—AHHHH!!!!

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —decía un Rocket mientras se acercaba a ver qué era lo que cayó encima de sus compañeros, pero aquella masa se levantó de prisa y antes de que el Rocket se pudiera defender, de tres puñetazos y una patada; ya estaba fuera de combate.

—¡¡Allí está!! ¡¡A él!! —gritó otro Rocket antes de lanzarse junto con otros 10 soldados a tratar de someter a Batman.

No habían ni siquiera cargado sus armas cuando Batman lanzó un búmeran con la forma de un murciélago que les quitó de las manos las armas a todos los Rocket. Indefensos, trataron de pelear mano a mano pero Batman los sometió a todos y cada uno casi sin moverse.

La luz volvió al recinto y allí estaba, tal y como Misty lo vio por primera vez, imponente y majestuoso con la capa cubriéndole por completo…

—¡Batsy! ¡Nos encontraste! ¡Vaya que eres rápido! —le dijo burlonamente el Joker.

—Esto se termina aquí Joker. No sé con qué mentiras envolviste a ese tal Giovanni pero la alianza se termina ahora mismo.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —le gritó Giovanni ofendido.

—Tranquilo amigo Gio. Mejor en vez de dejarte llevar por las palabras del murciélago porqué no mejor le das una lección —dijo el Joker sin quitarle la mirada asesina y la sonrisa maniaca a Batman.

—Buena idea… ¡Muchachos! ¡Vayan por él!

Los soldados Rocket obedecieron sus órdenes y abrieron fuego contra Batman. Sin embargo, el encapotado eludió con una sorprendente velocidad las balas y pudo llegar donde los Rocket. Los soldados trataron de defenderse como pudieron, pero Batman era más rápido que ellos y les sometía con una facilidad asombrosa. Mientras tanto, aprovechando la distracción provocada por la refriega, Ash y sus amigos se volvieron a esconder. Sin embargo, Brock y Gary tuvieron que ayudar a Ash a caminar debido a que seguía dolido por el golpe del Joker.

Eran fácilmente 50 hombres contra uno solo, y ese hombre estaba derrotando fácilmente a esos 50. Giovanni estaba furioso y aterrado…

—¡¡Cobardes!! ¡¡¿50 hombres no pueden con uno solo?!!

—¡¡Señor es demasiado hábil y fuerte!! ¡¡No podemos con él por más hombres que enviemos!!

—¡¡INÚTILES!! ¡¡ESTÚPIDOS!! ¡¡ES SOLO UN HOMBRE!!

—No Giovanni… —le decía Black Mask con solemnidad—. Ese no es un hombre cualquiera…

—Pero a final de cuentas, sigue siendo un hombre —decía el Joker burlonamente—. Y a un hombre, si utilizas las medidas adecuadas, lo puedes acabar… ¿Verdad Bane?

El grandulón avanzó entre el grupo mientras se tronaba los nudillos…

—Será un placer.

Killer Kroc también se separó del grupo y se puso al lado de Bane soltando saliva de los colmillos…

—No acapares todo para ti, Bane.

Los Rocket seguían tratando de someter al Caballero de la Noche pero sus esfuerzos seguían siendo inútiles ya que Batman los seguía rechazando sin ningún problema. Hasta que…

—¡¡BATMAN!! —gritaron Bane y Killer Kroc mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad contra el guerrero enmascarado.

Batman no tuvo tiempo para poder reaccionar ante esos dos villanos, con quiénes ya había tenido experiencia, y antes de hacer nada, se llevó un puñetazo de Bane que lo lanzó contra la pared…

El Caballero de la Noche se estaba incorporando pero tuvo que lanzarse a un lado, ya que Killer Kroc había soltado otro puñetazo que dejó un agujero donde se encontraba el héroe. En ese momento, llegó Bane justo detrás de Batman y levantó sus puños a modo de martillo para golpear en la espalda al Señor de la Noche para darle oportunidad a Kroc de tomarlo de los brazos y ponerlo indefenso frente a Bane.

—Realmente voy a disfrutar esto, Batman —decía Bane mientras se preparaba para castigar a Batman.

—¡¡¿Dos contra uno?!! ¡¡Eso no es justo!! ¡¡Pikachu, Impac-Trueno!! —gritó un muchacho desde una de las esquinas, liberando de una pokébola a un pequeño ratón amarillo que descargo grandes cantidades de electricidad que dejaron aturdido a Bane.

—¡¿Qué carajos… —Killer Kroc no sabía de dónde vino eso, pero le dio la oportunidad a Batman de zafarse de sus brazos y dar una patada de bicicleta a Kroc para luego golpearle en el estómago y costillas; rematando con una patada que lo lanzó lejos.

—¡¡Tú!! —gritó el Espantapájaros mientras se separaba del grupo de villanos camino hacia el entrenador—. ¡¡Te volviste a entrometer!! ¡¡Date por muerto niño!!

En ese instante, Misty, Brock y Gary se pusieron de pie y se colocaron junto con Ash, con pokébolas en mano…

—¡Atrévete a ponerle una mano encima a mi amigo y te las veras conmigo muñeco de trapo! —gritó Gary al Espantapájaros.

—¡Y conmigo! —segundó Misty.

—¡Y conmigo también! —gritó Brock mirando desafiante al villano.

—Vaya, vaya… Los niños quieren jugar. Bien. Les daremos gusto… —decía el Joker mientras avanzaba dispuesto a matar a sus oponentes.

Bane era el que más furioso estaba con Ash por haber osado electrocutarle e impedir acabar con Batman. Con una mirada asesina, apuntó con un dedo amenazador a Ketchum y le dijo antes de lanzarse contra ellos…

—Tu… Eres mío.

El gigantesco criminal se lanzó directo a ellos al igual que el Espantapájaros…

—¡¡Corsola, Cañón de Púas!! —gritó Misty—. ¡¡Qué ese animal no se acerque!!

—¡¡Golem, ayuda a Corsola y detén a ese hombre!! —gritó Brock liberando a su pokémon de roca para detener a Bane.

—¡A ver si les gusta esto! —gritó el Espantapájaros apuntando su gas venenoso al grupo.

—¡¡Cuidado!! ¡¡Ese gas es peligroso!! —advirtió Ash a sus amigos.

Pero antes de que el Espantapájaros pudiese hacer algo con su Gas del Miedo, un muchacho de rojo y negro con antifaz llegó a gran velocidad de la nada y le plantó al Espantapájaros una fuerte patada en el rostro que hizo que apuntara su gas a unos Rocket que estaban en la refriega tratando de detener a Batman.

—¡¡¿Tú otra vez?!! —gritó descompuesto el Espantapájaros.

—¿Sorprendido? —le dijo Robin mientras se ponía en guardia y les preguntaba a los muchachos—. ¿Están bien?

—Sí, gracias —dijo Ash—. Es la segunda vez que lo haces, te lo agradezco.

—Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

—¡¡Robin!! ¡¡Ahí delante!!

El pupilo de Batman reaccionó a tiempo y evitó el Rayo Congelador de Mr. Freeze. Pero el villano no se rindió tan fácilmente y volvió a apuntar a Robin listo para congelar al héroe, pero en eso Gary liberó a un Magmar que con su Lanzallamas, hizo retroceder a Mr. Freeze mientras se cubría el rostro y gritaba de dolor ante el calor excesivo de las flamas…

—¿Con que te gusta jugar rudo eh? —dijo Hiedra Venenosa mientras avanzaba donde el Magmar de Gary.

—¡Piénsalo dos veces antes de atacarme Chica Verde! ¡Mi pokémon te puede hacer mucho daño! —gritó Gary con autosuficiencia.

—Yo también cariño… Yo también —sentenció Hiedra con una mirada malvada.

Hiedra se llevó la palma de la mano izquierda cerca de su boca y sopló soltando una gran cantidad de esporas venenosas hacia Magmar. El pokémon rápidamente se empezó a sentir débil ante los efectos del ataque de Hiedra y sin poder hacer nada, la villana –con las manos cubiertas por unas fuertes raíces que salieron de su propia piel– le propinó sendos golpes al pokémon que lo arrojaron a los pies de Gary…

—Yo también puedo hacer mucho daño… —finalizó Hiedra.

En ese entonces, un chorro de agua salió de la nada y se impactó contra la villana…

—¡Yo también puedo hacer daño, perra! —gritaba Misty tras ordenar a su Starmie aquél ataque.

—¡¡Qué bien!! ¡¡Batalla de Chicas!! ¡¡Yo también juego!! —gritó Harley Quinn mientras hacía unas volteretas en dirección a Misty para luego soltarle una patada que la derribó.

En ese instante, Robin arrojó unas boleadoras en dirección a la secuaz del Joker que la atraparon rápidamente antes de que le hiciera más daño a Misty.

—¿No te enseñaron a meterte con alguien de tu edad? —gritaba desde una esquina Robin mientras se dirigía en dirección a Harley.

Al final, todo el salón era un caos total. Rockets y villanos de Gotham estaban en una gran refriega contra Batman y Robin, quienes a su vez eran ayudados por Ash y compañía. Aprovechando todo el caos, Gary pudo ayudar a los rehenes principales de Giovanni y el Joker a escapar –incluido el abuelo de Gary–.

Con los rehenes a salvo y los Rocket perdiendo terreno ante los justicieros y los entrenadores pokémon, Giovanni vio que el plan había fallado y debían de escapar lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, las cosas solo se iban poniendo de mal en peor para el Señor de los Rocket, ya que la Policía Regional de Kanto y la Policía de Saffron City habían enviado más efectivos al hotel y lo estaban empezando a rodear.

—¡¡Joker!! ¡¡Todo este plan se fue a la mierda!! ¡¡Debemos salir de aquí!!

—Por mucho que odie huir de una fiesta, creo que tienes razón amigo Gio.

El payaso dio un fuerte silbido para decirles a sus colegas de Gotham que era tiempo de huir. Gracias a la fuerza de Bane y Killer Kroc, pudieron hacer retroceder a Batman y sus aliados para ganar tiempo. En pocos segundos, el helicóptero que había traído a Giovanni y sus agentes llegó a la terraza y todos se subieron rápidamente. El último en escapar fue el Joker, quién miró amenazadoramente a Ash y sus amigos y con una sonrisa les dijo…

—Esto no será lo último que verás de mi muchachito. Lamentarás haberte metido con el Joker.

Después de eso, el Payaso subió al vehículo que levantó el vuelo y escapó lo más rápido que pudieron sus motores…

El Caballero de la Noche corrió hasta la terraza pero solo se limitó a ver como el helicóptero se alejaba más y más en el cielo nocturno. Detrás de él llegó Robin seguido por Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu y Gary.

—¿Los rehenes están a salvo? —preguntó Batman a Robin.

—Sí. Estos entrenadores les ayudaron a escapar —contestó Robin señalando a Ash y sus amigos.

Batman se volvió donde se encontraban los muchachos y todos se quedaron asombrados ante la imponente figura de Batman.

—Mis agradecimientos por la ayuda —agradeció Batman dando una cabezada hacia los entrenadores—. Gracias a ustedes unos peligrosos criminales fracasaron esta noche.

Los muchachos estaban sin habla. Ash fue el único que pudo decir algo…

—No… No es nada. Ya hemos tenido experiencia con esas personas antes.

—No con el Joker. Aunque fueron muy valientes en enfrentarse a él y sus asociados, les debo de advertir que no se metan en este juego. Esta es una clase distinta de criminales que los lastimarán si tienen la oportunidad… O peor.

—Pero solo queremos ayudar… —saltó Ash dolido por ser considerado un estorbo. Pero Misty le puso una mano en el hombro mientras le miraba como diciendo "_Mejor no discutas con Él_".

Robin lo miró con cierta lástima y le sonrió…

—De verdad que hicieron suficiente por nosotros muchachos —dijo Robin alentando a los entrenadores, principalmente a Ash—. Pero sería permitir que se pusieran en peligro ustedes o sus seres queridos si nos ayudan. Nosotros los atraparemos.

Ash no dio muestras de seguir insistiendo y se fue de la terraza a paso firme y dándole la espalda a Batman. Robin miró a Batman con súplica, como pidiendo que el justiciero les diera una oportunidad, pero las palabras del Señor de la Noche fueron claras…

—Es lo mejor Robin.

Su pupilo no quiso insistir más y juntos, apuntaron sus pistolas de gancho a un edificio cercano para perderse en medio de la noche.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en la Base del Equipo Rocket en Saffron…_

Los agentes Rocket Atila, Juno, Domino, Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, James y Meowth; se encontraban estáticos y con miedo de moverse o decir algo indebido, mientras que su jefe Giovanni gritaba como loco y arrojaba cosas al suelo furioso.

—¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!! ¡¡ESTUVIMOS TAN CERCA!!

—Por favor señor, tranquilícese —le pedía Jessie. Pero se tuvo que callar cuando un libro muy grueso iba con dirección hacía ella y tuvo que agacharse para evitar ser lastimada.

—¡¿TRANQUILIZARME?! ¡¡¿ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?!! ¡¡TODO SE FUE AL DEMONIO POR CULPA DE ESE… ESE… FENÓMENO!!

—Pero todavía podemos seguir adelante… Ya hemos salido de situaciones peores —empezaba a decir Domino.

—¡¡ESTO NO ES UNA SITUACIÓN CUALQUIERA!! ¡¡¿Acaso no lo entienden?!! ¡¡Muchísimos agentes fueron arrestados esta tarde por culpa de ese lunático disfrazado de Zubat!! ¡¡Este no es una situación cualquiera!! ¡¡¡Esté es un duro golpe para nuestra organización!!!

De repente, la puerta corrediza se abrió y entró el Joker seguido de todos los villanos de Gotham. El Joker no hacía más que sonreír por cómo estaba reaccionando Giovanni. Era como si se estuviese burlando de él. Giovanni, al ver al que consideraba el responsable de toda esa catástrofe, se puso más furioso al ver su sonrisa…

—¡¡¿TÚ PORQUÉ ESTÁS TAN CONTENTO PAYASO?!!

—Calma, amigo Gio, calma. ¿Así es como tratas a tu socio y coléga?

—¡¿Y cómo sugieres que te trate imbécil?! ¡¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!!

El Joker fingió sorpresa y le preguntó burlonamente a Giovanni…

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Pero cómo es posible que sea mi culpa?

—¡¡Tú sabías que el tal Batman aparecería esta noche!! ¡¡Tú sabías que todo iba a ser un fracaso por culpa de él!!

—Perdóname amigo Gio, pero estoy tan sorprendido del fracaso del plan como tú…

—¡¡No mientas!! ¡¡Desde que viniste aquí solo has traído problemas!! ¡¡Tú y todos esos fenómenos de circo que llamas tus asociados!!

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quieres repetir eso? —decía Bane mientras avanzaba y apretaba sus nudillos amenazadoramente.

Los agentes Rocket sacaron sus pokébolas listos para cualquier acto de violencia hacia Giovanni, mientras que los villanos de Gotham se pusieron en guardia. Sin embargo el Joker, lejos de asustarse u ofenderse, solo sonrió satisfactoriamente y les dijo a sus socios…

—¡Tranquilos chicos! ¡No hay porqué pelear! ¡Aquí todos somos socios!

—No. ¡Claro que no hay porqué pelear! ¡¡Pero aquí no somos socios!!

La mirada del Joker cambió a una ofendida. Pero luego comenzó a reír…

—Jajajajajaja

—¡¿De qué te ríes payaso?!

—Jajajajajaja… ¡Oh amigo Gio! ¡No sabía que fueras tan buen bromista! Jajajajajaja… Me pareció oírte decir que ya no somos socios…

—¡¡No payaso de segunda!! —gritaba envalentonado Giovanni—. ¡¡Oíste bien!! ¡¡Esto se acabó!! ¡¡Yo no me voy a arriesgar a ir a prisión por culpa de un murciélago que puede pelear mejor que 100 hombres y que es capaz de encontrarnos si se lo propone!!

—Ahhh, ya veo —dijo el Joker algo deceocionado—. Te estás echando atrás… Bueno es comprensible.

Giovanni esperaba una reacción distinta…

—¿Qué? —preguntó el Señor de los Rocket sorprendido ante la reacción del Joker.

—Lo entiendo, amigo Gio. Es comprensible. Perfectamente comprensible. No todos quieren meterse en el camino de ese murciélago…

—¿Entonces no hay ningún problema? —pregunto Giovanni aún desconfiado.

—Nah… De hecho, esta misma noche nos regresamos a Gotham.

—¡¡¿QUÉ?!! —gritaron los villanos de Gotham.

—Si… Hoy nos iremos a casa —gritó el Joker a sus socios. Sin embargo, el Joker les lanzó a todos una mirada de advertencia: "_¡Síganme el juego y no lo echen a perder!_". Los villanos comprendieron inmediatamente y se quedaron callados, esperando la jugada del Joker.

—¡Bueno, amigo Gio! ¡Supongo que esto es el adiós! —y el Joker le tendió la mano derecha para estrechársela.

Algo en el Jefe de los Rockets le decía que no le estrechara la mano pero su deseo de deshacerse de ellos rápidamente le cegó por completo. Giovanni avanzó lentamente y le dio su mano derecha…

En cuanto Giovanni le tomó la mano al Joker, sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Giovanni trató de quitar su mano pero la tenía engarrotada por completo y el Joker apretó más la mano. La corriente aumento de potencia y en pocos segundos, Giovanni se estaba convulsionando como loco y gritaba de dolor…

—¡¡JEFE!! —gritaron los agentes Rocket y trataron de ayudarlo, pero Black Mask y Mr. Freeze apuntaron con sus armas y les impidieron avanzar.

A cada segundo que pasaba, Giovanni se iba rodeando de más rayos de la electricidad de la que era víctima y su cuerpo empezaba a despedir el olor a piel quemada. Finalmente, el Joker quitó la mano y Giovanni, el Gran Jefe de los Rocket, no era más que una masa de piel achicharrada con los ojos desorbitados que cayó al suelo…

Los Rocket estaban estupefactos y los villanos de Gotham complacidos. El Joker había matado a Giovanni con el viejo truco de su "Toque Mágico". El Joker pateó el cadáver de Giovanni lejos de él y se sentó en su sillón.

—Muy bien, niños y niñas —sentenció el villano mientras ponía los pies encima del escritorio—. Esperaba no tener que hacer esto tan pronto, pero como podrán ver su amigo Giovanni se negó a seguir cooperando conmigo. Y nadie, nadie, rompe un trato con el Joker y vive para contarlo.

Los agentes Rocket se quedaron quietos y asustados, mientras que los villanos de Gotham se ponían junto al Joker: Bane, Killer Kroc, Black Mask y el Espantapájaros a su derecha; Hiedra Venenosa, Harley Quinn y Mr. Freeze a su izquierda. El Joker continuó…

—A partir de ahora amigos míos, hay nuevas reglas. Yo seré ahora su nuevo líder. Y ustedes —dijo señalando a los Rocket—, ya no son nada. Porqué estas personas a mis lados, serán mis segundos al mando si yo no estoy. Así que a ellos también les obedecerán, ¿queda claro?

Los Rocket asintieron completamente asustados…

—Además, ese nombre de "Equipo Rocket" me parece demasiado idiota. De ahora en adelante… seremos el "Equipo Joker". ¿Me van siguiendo?

—Sí señor —dijeron los ex-Rocket a su nuevo jefe.

—Muy bien. Ahora largo de aquí. Vayan y corran la voz, o lo que sea que hagan.

Todos los agentes Joker, no necesitaron oír la orden dos veces ya que prácticamente salieron corriendo de allí, quedando al último de la fila: Jesse, James y Meowth…

—¡Esperen! ¡Ustedes tres! —gritó el Joker.

Jesse, James y Meowth se detuvieron en seco al oír que su nuevo y siniestro jefe les llamaba…

—Vengan aquí —les llamó el Joker señalándoles que se acercaran al escritorio.

El trío tan conocido de agentes se acercó temblando de miedo ante el Joker y todos sus nuevos generales. Cuando estuvieron frente a él, no se atrevían a pronunciar una palabra. Por lo que el Joker tomó la palabra…

—Muy bien muchachos… ¿Cómo debo dirigirme a ustedes?

—S-soy… Jesse —tartamudeaba la mujer pelirroja llena de pavor.

—J-j…James —le segundó el muchacho peli-morado.

—¿Y esta bola de pelos que siempre está con ustedes? —preguntó el Joker, deleitado con el miedo que provocaba.

—Me-me… Meowth, jefe —respondió el pokémon gato.

—Muy bien… Jesse, James y Meowth. Díganme una cosa… —el Joker sacó unas 4 fotos del escritorio de Giovanni –ahora suyo– de Ash y su Pikachu, Misty, Brock y Gary, para ponerlos frente a ellos…

—¿Conocen a estos cuatro? —les preguntó el Joker con una sonrisa malvada.

—Sí, señor. A todos los 4 los conocemos.

La sonrisa del Joker se torció más a aquella que siempre mostraba cuando ponía en su lista a sus próximos objetivos…

—Díganme toooodo acerca de ellos. Nadie… Se mete con el Joker. Jajajajajajajajajajaja.

El trío de agentes Joker estaba aterrorizado ante aquella demencial carcajada. Y todos ellos tuvieron el presentimiento de que Ash y todos sus amigos, estaban en grave peligro.

* * *

_Hola a todos y todas..._

_¿Qué tal les pareció hasta ahora la Historia? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Pésima? Por favor no olviden de dejar reviews si leen._

_Con este capítulo, pretendo cerrar la primera parte de esta Fic. Se me han agotado las ideas y debo tomarme un descanso para organizar mi mente y tratar de armar un argumento gual de interesante que el resto de los capítulos. Les pido disculpas a todos si me tardo un poco pero aún pretendo mantener mi promesa de darles a todos el mejor fic de pokémon jamás escrito._

_De momento, con el fin de esta Primera Parte de la Historia de Pokémon: The Killing Joke, se marca la llegada tanto de Batman como del Joker al Mundo Pokémon y el inicio de la cruzada de Batman en esas tierras._

_Para la Segunda Parte de esta Saga, tengo planeado varias cosas. Este es un breve adelanto:_

_-El Joker, como venganza por el fracaso de lo del Primer Ministro de Kanto, envía a Bane a darle una "lección" a Brock en su gimnasio. El gimnasio es derribado y Brock queda en coma._

_-El Equipo Joker empieza a crecer más y más ayudados por el miedo y los propios villanos de Gotham. Los Equipos Magma y Aqua no tienen otra opción que unirse al Joker._

_-Paul quedará paralítico por culpa de Bane._

_-Black Mask secuestrará a Bill..._

_-Hiedra Venenosa le dará a Batman una paliza terrible, solo para ser salvado por Ash y sus amigos._

_-Ash se enterará que Batman es Bruce Wayne, y Robin es Tim Drake_

_Y mucho más... Solo tienen que darme tiempo. Por ahora, disfruten esto._

_Gracias por leer y POR FAVOR, dejen reviews._

_Aaron_


	9. Represalias

Capítulo IX

_Represalias_

Pewter City

4:15 pm.

El temporal de lluvias había empezado demasiado pronto ese año, anunciando la inminente llegada del verano. Sin embargo, el ambiente en la ciudad había cambiado mucho en los últimos 2 meses. Ahora la ciudad parecía deshabitada; nadie se atrevía a salir a las calles o siquiera tener las luces de sus hogares encendidas más de lo necesario. Lo único que se podía ver en aquellos momentos, eran unas cuantas rondas de entrenadores pokémon y policías en las calles. Las milicias daban cierto aire de seguridad al lugar, pero todos sabían que el nuevo jefe del Equipo Rocket –conocido ahora como Equipo Joker– era muy distinto al fallecido Giovanni Milenio: un payaso psicópata, anarquista y genocida conocido como El Joker.

Pasado un rato uno de los líderes de esa milicia se separó del resto del grupo y tras despedirse de sus compañeros, emprendió el camino a casa en medio de todo ese aguacero. Un muchacho de unos 24 años de edad, moreno, con el peinado parado y unos ojos semicerrados que denotaban su herencia asiática; estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su casa y alimentar a sus pokémon, y de paso estar a tiempo para la cena (su padre haría pescado al vapor con especias, su platillo favorito). Sin saberlo, en la distancia un grupo de rufianes con uniforme morado y una pequeña letra "J" en el lado derecho del pecho, combinado con la cara de un payaso de mirada diabólica en la espalda, espiaban al muchacho que regresaba a casa. Pero no estaban solos, una enorme mole vestida como luchador de Lucha Libre los supervisaba.

—Señor Bane, el objetivo va en dirección a su domicilio —le contaba uno de los subordinados.

—Me supongo que vendría siendo el gimnasio de esta ciudad ¿me equivoco? —contestó Bane con una voz profunda, grave y malvada.

—No señor —apresuró a contestar el mismo individuo, asustado por la voz de Bane—. Efectivamente es Brock Slate, el líder del gimnasio local.

—Bien. El Joker, dio instrucciones específicas de darle a ese estúpido un "escarmiento" por lo del hotel. Así que me lo dejarán a mí ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, señor —contestaron todos los presentes.

Estuvieron vigilando una media hora más. Pero Bane ya había memorizado todos los movimientos de las rondas…

"_Tan predecibles… Tan patéticos. Como se nota que no tienen experiencia en patrullar calles. Las mismas una y otra vez. Ni siquiera la Policía de Gotham es tan tonta como estos…_"

Bane no quiso esperar un minuto más. Pasaron solo 5 minutos, cuando dio la orden que prometía dar paso a una fatídica tarde:

—Hagámoslo…

* * *

Brock, había vuelto a su casa completamente empapado. Pero el delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina fue la mejor de todas las bienvenidas. Conforme fue avanzando pudo ver que sus 6 hermanos (los otros 3 estaban en sus respectivos viajes pokémon) se encontraban en la sala de estar viendo la TV junto con su madre Lola.

—Hola a todos. Volví —saludó Brock a su familia, mientras se estilaba un poco.

Su madre se volvió hacia Brock y tras haberle dado un beso en la mejilla, le preguntó:

—¿Porqué regresaste tan pronto?

—Esta lluvia es horrible, mamá. Además de que ya tenía mucha hambre y no hubo novedades en las rondas de hoy.

Su padre, Flint, le habló desde la cocina:

—La comida estará en unos 15 minutos más. ¿Porqué no aprovechas ese tiempo y alimentas a los pokémon del gimnasio? Deben de estar tan hambrientos como tú.

—Muy bien, padre. Vuelvo en unos 15 minutos.

Tras esa breve charla, Brock salió por una puerta que lo llevaba por un pasillo techado –con la arquitectura tradicional del Japón– hasta otra puerta de metal que lo llevaba hasta el gimnasio. Estando allí, buscó sus pokebolas para liberar a las criaturas que las contenían. Todos los pokémon de Brock rugieron de alegría al volver a ver a su amo. Brock sonrió al ver de nuevo a sus amigos…

—Bueno chicos… ¿Listos para su cena?

Todos los pokémon rugieron con entusiasmo para demostrar que estaban listos…

—Muy bien. Entonces esperen un momento mientras voy por la comida.

Tras decir eso, Brock se dirigió a la oficina del Líder del Gimnasio. Dentro de una especie de refrigerador pequeño, se encontraban varios refractarios que contenían cubitos de color café en diferentes tonalidades. Brock estaba organizando las porciones para cada uno de sus pokémon cuando de repente, sintió una especie de sismo que hizo que las luces se fueran.

— "_Debió de ser la caja de fusibles…_" —pensó Brock mientras salía de la oficina. Sin embargo, algo empezó a despertar sus sospechas de que había sido algo más al ver a todos sus pokémon sentirse intranquilos y expectantes…

—¡Padre! ¡¿Puedes por favor revisar la caja de fusibles mientras alimento a los pokémon? —gritó Brock a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta…

—¡Padre! ¡¿No me escuchas?

De repente, el Steelix de Brock rugió amenazador con dirección a la puerta del gimnasio y mientras que el resto se ponía en guardia para proteger a su amo. Brock, sintió el peligro y gritó desafiante:

—¡Quién está allí! ¡Muéstrese!

La puerta de metal empezó a vibrar, como si algo o alguien intentara derribarla. Brock estaba listo para todo, tenía a sus amigos a su lado –y había activado en su cinturón una alarma silenciosa para pedir ayuda a la Milicia de Pewter–. La puerta siguió vibrando más y más, hasta que de repente se detuvo. Las luces del gimnasio pronto regresaron a la normalidad y todo parecía que no pasaría del simple susto. Pero Brock sacó sus conclusiones demasiado pronto…

En pocos segundos, ni siquiera sabía cómo o por dónde, todo el gimnasio se rodeo de explosiones y antes de que se diera cuenta, medio edificio estaba rodeado en llamas. El líder del gimnasio miró al techo y a su alrededor, no podía creer que su mayor patrimonio estaba en llamas. Pero de repente, se oyeron unos gritos que lo sacaron de su asombro. Eran gritos de una mujer y varios niños…

—¡MAMÁ! ¡YA VOY!

Pero Brock nunca llegó a la puerta. Antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla, de repente algo de entre el fuego de la entrada arrojó un pedazo enorme de madera ardiendo que le bloqueó el paso. Brock, completamente furioso, se volvió a la entrada y gritó:

—¡¿QUIÉN ERES COBARDE? ¡DA LA CARA!

—Jajaja! Creo que eso podría ser un problema muchacho… —una voz grave y siniestra se asomó de entre las llamas.

Conforme se iba acercando, su silueta aumentaba de tamaño a cada paso que daba. Parecía un gigantón. Pese a que una enorme gabardina negra cubría su cuerpo, Brock pudo ver unos brazos y pectorales descomunales. Brock no supo quién era sino hasta que el hombre salió del fuego por completo… usando una máscara de luchador.

—¡¿Tú? —gritó Brock incrédulo y furioso.

—¿Sorprendido? —le preguntó Bane con sorna.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi casa?

Bane le lanzó una mirada incrédula y rompió a reír…

—¡Por favor! ¿Llamas a esta pocilga "tu casa"?

Brock estaba cada vez más furioso por cómo reaccionaba Bane. Pero sabía que debía de ganar algo de tiempo para que llegara la milicia y la policía de Pewter…

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi familia?

—Digamos que todavía no he decidido cómo acabar con ellos…

—Sí les tocas un solo pelo… te juro por Arceus que yo… —hablaba Brock crispado por la furia, pero Bane le interrumpió…

—¿Tú qué?… ¿Me harás algo tú a mí? Ja! No me hagas reír… Puedo acabar contigo y tus mascotas hasta con los ojos cerrados…

—¿Porqué no lo pruebas entonces? ¡Mi mejor pokémon contra el tuyo!

—Jajajajaja! ¡Imbécil! ¡Yo no necesito de esas pestes para hacer mi propio trabajo! —se burló Bane a voz suelta. Estaba disfrutando de las tonterías de ese muchacho…

—¡Como quieras! —gritó Brock hecho una furia— ¡Pero te voy a hacer lamentarlo!

En medio de todo ese infierno, Brock regresó a sus demás pokémon y ordenó a Steelix que fuera directo contra él. Bane sonrió para sí mismo… Como iba a disfrutar hacerlo pedazos a él y sus animalejos.

Rápidamente se quitó la gabardina, exhibiendo su imponente figura –levemente cubierta con lo que parecía una camisa sin mangas de color negro y pegada a su cuerpo– y se lanzó directamente contra Steelix.

—Craso error el lanzarte frente a frente contra un Steelix sin protección… ¡Pero te lo haré lamentar! ¡Embístelo, Steelix!

El pokémon de acero rugió furioso y le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Bane que lo lanzó contra la pared. Antes de darle oportunidad al villano de siquiera despegarse de la pared, Brock estaba resuelto a vengarse por hacerle daño a su gimnasio y atacar a su familia.

—¡Sigue embistiendo, Steelix! ¡No lo dejes escapar!

El pokémon volvió a golpear a Bane, lanzándolo a otro lado del gimnasio para luego darle un golpe con su dura cola que lo envió directo al suelo. Parecía que la batalla terminaría muy pronto… Pero Bane solo se empezó a reír burlonamente, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Con el dorso de su mano derecha se limpió la boca ensangrentada. Tras darle una fugaz mirada, Bane miró a Brock con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en su rostro…

—¿Con que quieres jugar rudo, eh? Está bien muchachito… Te daré gusto.

Brock permaneció alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el malvado gigante de Gotham. Bane se levantó erguido y comenzó a teclear unos botones de una especie de aparato pegado a su muñeca izquierda. Antes de dar la orden de activación, Bane miró a Brock por una última vez…

—Disfruta el espectáculo mocoso… —y apretó el botón de inicio.

De unos tubos transparentes adheridos a su piel, empezó a fluir un líquido verdoso que se inyectó en las venas y cerebro de Bane. El villano se encorvó y empezó a rugir y temblar; a continuación, lo que vio Brock lo dejó aterrado.

Los músculos de Bane empezaron a aumentar de talla y parecía que su cuerpo se ensanchaba y alargaba 3 veces más de lo debido. Bane rugía y aullaba como un monstruo en plena transformación. Pasaron solo unos breves segundos, y Bane era casi de 2 metros con 30 y sus músculos se habían abultado tanto que ahora parecía una especie de animal furioso.

Bane miró por un momento a Steelix y tras lanzar un terrible grito-rugido de guerra, se lanzó en contra del pokémon una vez más. Brock detectó el peligro y trató de hacer que Steelix se refugiara en el suelo, pero Bane fue más rápido y le propinó un puñetazo al animal, lanzándolo contra las débiles paredes del gimnasio…

—¡STEELIX, LEVÁNTATE! ¡ALÉJATE DE ESE MONSTRUO!

Pero Steelix no pudo ser competencia contra la recién adquirida velocidad de Bane. El villano asaltó al pokémon una vez más y estrellar su cabeza más adentro de la pared, tomó a la debilitada serpiente de metal de la cola con las dos manos y la empezó a estrellar contra el suelo, contra las paredes, contra el techo… Una y otra vez, Bane castigó a Steelix sin piedad y por más que el pokémon trataba de defenderse, Bane lo lastimaba aún más.

Brock sabía que si no hacía algo, ese animal mataría a Steelix. De entre los escombros, Brock tomó una viga de metal que calló del techo. Estaba bastante pesada, pero Brock pudo sacar las fuerzas para poder acercarse a Bane con ella; el villano estaba muy ocupado jugando con su presa que no pudo ver al muchacho levantar la viga de metal y estrellársela contra la espalda. Sin embargo, Bane no sintió nada…

Para horror de Brock, Bane solo se volteó y le miró con unos ojos asesinos y una sonrisa descompuesta. Tras dejar a un Steelix casi muerto en el suelo, Brock se volvió contra el líder del gimnasio…

—Craso error el lanzarte contra Bane sin protección… —le dijo burlonamente Bane mientras se acercaba a Brock.

Lo último que pudo ver Brock esa tarde, fue el terrible puñetazo que le propino Bane en el rostro. El entrenador pokemon salió disparado hacia el suelo con la mitad de su rostro cubierto de sangre. Brock no podía ver nada y trató de levantarse, pero se encontró con la mano de Bane sujetando sus tobillos como si fuera un muñeco de trapo…

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Apenas estoy empezando contigo…

Con todo lujo de violencia, Bane lanzó a Brock de vuelta al suelo de piedra haciendo que se le rompiera la nariz y algunos dientes al entrenador. Bane lo volvió a levantar del suelo y lo lanzó contra una de las rocas que adornaban el escenario de combate. La fuerza con la que Bane lanzó al joven fue tal, que al estrellarse contra esa piedra se le fracturara la espalda y rompieran 4 costillas.

Brock intentaba arrastrarse por el suelo y huir, pero tenía su rostro cubierto de sangre y no podía ver nada. Lo único que sintió, fue que una gigantesca mano se cerraba sobre su cabeza y la estrellaba contra el suelo de roca una, dos, tres, cuatro veces… Solo para ser levantado por el inmenso villano para ser arrojado contra las escaleras que rodeaban su asiento como líder del Gimnasio. Brock cada vez se movía menos, pero a pesar de eso trató de alcanzar las pokebolas que había en su cinturón…

—Ah, no… No lo harás…

Brock sintió como Bane le pisoteaba el brazo derecho tan fuerte que Brock dejó escapar el único grito de dolor que pudo articular con su débil voz, mientras sentía como los huesos de ese brazo eran reducidos a pedazos por la intensidad de los pisotones. Parecía que el líder del gimnasio de piedra iba a morir allí mismo cuando Bane levantó de la ropa a Brock una vez más, listo para darle el tiro de gracia:

—De parte del Joker… —dijo Bane al tiempo que colocaba su puño derecho listo para matar.

Pero de la nada, dos esferas negras cayeron a los pies de Bane y soltaron una enorme humareda de color negro, para luego sentir que su brazo era jalado por una cuerda que lo tiraba al suelo. En cuanto el humo se disipó, Bane se levantó del suelo para poder ver a su agresor… Una enorme silueta de murciélago caminando en medio del fuego…

—Batman… —susurró Bane con cierto respeto. No se dio cuenta que un muchacho con antifaz, mayor que Brock por un año, lo ponía a salvo lejos de Bane…

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Vienes a salvar a este muñeco de trapo, Batman? Lo dejé tan mal que no creo que pueda llegar a un hospital a tiempo. Creo que se me pasó la mano… —dijo Bane con burla.

Pero el Caballero de la Noche solo se fue acercando más y más, hasta salir del fuego y quedarse allí… Quieto, listo para lo que fuera.

—No tienes oportunidad contra mí… Acabé con esa serpiente de acero… Puedo acabar con lo que sea…

Batman no dijo nada… Por su parte, Bane se cansó de esperar y se lanzó contra Batman. Pero el Señor de la Noche ya tenía experiencia con la "gigantez" de Bane; antes de que el villano siquiera se acercara, Batman se lanzó de lado y con la ayuda de su pistola de gancho, se colocó detrás de Bane y le cubrió los ojos con su capa. Bane, furioso, trató de quitarse de encima al murciélago pero no pudo darse cuenta que Batman lo estaba dirigiendo contra la pared. Fue en ese entonces, que Batman se quitó de encima de Bane y este no pudo evitar estrellarse contra la pared.

Luego de sacar su cabeza del agujero que formó, Bane se volvió a lanzar furioso contra el encapotado. Pero Batman se había despojado de su capa y la había llenado de escombros y con ella golpeó a Bane, al tiempo que esquivaba sus ataques. Cuando Bane acorraló a Batman en una esquina, parecía que él también recibiría el mismo castigo de Brock. Pero Batman gritó…

—¡Hazlo Robin!

Desde lejos, Robin lanzó uno de sus búmeran afilados y cortó de un solo intento el tubo del brazo izquierdo de Bane, del cual empezó a salir la fórmula a chorros. Al ver esto, Bane gritó de pánico y se llevó su brazo que quedaba libre para tapar la fuga. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Batman de embestir una vez más con su capa a Bane. Viendo que la batalla la había ganado el murciélago –además de oír sirenas aproximarse– Bane decidió huir del lugar. No sin antes decirle a Batman…

—¡No podrás salvarlos a todos siempre Batman! ¡¿Me oyes?

—Pero puedo intentarlo…

Tras ese breve diálogo, Bane se volvió y corrió en dirección a las llamas mientras gritaba al aire: ¡Vámonos!

Batman se quedó mirando con cierta molestia el lugar de donde escapó Bane, hasta que se volvió y gritó a Robin.

—¡Esto se va a caer en cualquier momento! ¡Busca a los demás y llévatelos afuera!

* * *

Afuera del gimnasio, la policía había acordonado el lugar y la milicia había conseguido capturar a unos cuantos miembros del Equipo Joker mientras escapaban. Pero las llamas eran tan grandes que no sabían qué había sido de Brock Slate y su familia. Había paramédicos atendiendo a los heridos y bomberos intentando detener el incendio. Nadie creía que Brock Slate y su familia hubieran sobrevivido. Sin embargo, un policía le gritó a una oficial Jenny:

—¡Capitán! ¡Mire allá!

Jenny, junto con el resto de la policía se volvieron para ver quiénes eran los que salían de entre las llamas y pudieron ver que era Robin guiando a Flint y Lola, junto con sus 6 hijos, fuera del lugar. 4 policías corrieron a auxiliar al héroe y a la familia. Pero todavía nadie sabía que había sido de Brock…

—¡Mi hijo! —gritaba Lola— ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Aún sigue adentro —le tranquilizó Robin—. Batman está con él…

—¿Batman? —preguntó la capitana Jenny al muchacho— ¿Está allí?

—Así es… Otro poco, y no hubiera conseguido salvar al líder de este gimnasio.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntaba Flint desesperado— ¿Le hicieron algo esos bastardos del Equipo Joker?

—Pregúntenselo a él… Miren —Robin les dijo, mientras apuntaba de nuevo al edificio en llamas.

Con aquella gran majestuosidad que imponía su figura, Batman salió de entre las llamas llevando al malherido Brock en brazos. Jenny, al ver el estado de Brock, hizo que fueran unos paramédicos por una camilla. Tras dejar a Brock asegurado en la camilla, Batman se volvió a la familia de Brock y a la capitana Jenny–quienes al igual que varios de los presentes, lo miraban asombrados y llenos de respeto–.

—Conseguí estabilizarlo al administrarle un poco de tranquilizante. Pero este joven necesita atención inmediata.

Sin perder profesionalismo, Jenny le preguntó: —¿Qué tiene?—.

—4 costillas están rotas. Una de ellas le perforó el pulmón izquierdo. Su brazo derecho está completamente inservible; todos los huesos están rotos. Nariz y dientes frontales superiores rotos, pómulos y espalda fracturados, y severos traumas en el lóbulo frontal, parietal y occipital.

Lola Slate se llevó las dos manos a la boca y ahogó un grito, para luego romper en llanto. Flint estaba destrozado por la noticia y lo más que se limitó a decir fue:

—¿Se recuperará?

—No le puedo decir con certeza, pero si lo tratan a tiempo quizás tenga esperanzas.

Toda la familia Slate estaba destrozada, más que por haber perdido su casa, por el hecho de que su miembro más importante estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Jenny retomó las riendas del asunto y le dijo con decisión a Batman.

—Nos encargaremos de él.

—Hágalo. Nosotros buscaremos a los responsables.

Sin más que decir, Batman activó de su cinturón una especie de localizador que trajo a su Batimovil –un inmenso vehículo de color negro que fácilmente podría pasar por un tanque–. Tras hacerle una seña a Robin, los dos se dispusieron a marcharse. Pero Jenny les detuvo…

—Espere…

—¿Se le ofrece algo, capitana Jenny?

—Solo… Yo… —Jenny no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas— Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Batman se volvió hacia ella y le contestó de forma seca…

—No me agradezca nada aún. Las cosas se van a poner mucho peor todavía —y tras decir eso, Batman se subió al Batimovil y se alejó a toda velocidad de la ciudad, con Jenny siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Dentro, Robin se quitó el antifaz abrumado por lo ocurrido a Brock. Sin más rodeos le preguntó a Batman…

—¿No iremos tras Bane?

—En estos momentos, él ya debe de estar de vuelta con el Joker. Y aún no sabemos donde se esconden.

—¿Adónde vamos entonces? —dijo Tim sin contener su indignación.

—De vuelta al Penthouse en Saffron. Hemos de prepararnos para visitar el hospital…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tim Drake confundido.

—Dentro de poco, tus nuevos amigos entrenadores (particularmente ese joven Ketchum) van a necesitarte en estos momentos de crisis. No a Robin.

Tim sabía que tenía razón Batman, así que no discutió más y permaneció en silencio mientras el vehículo recorría a toda velocidad el camino a Saffron.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Pallet Town sonó el videoteléfono de la sala de estar de una pequeña pero acogedora casa.

—Yo contesto, hijo —dijo Delia Ketchum a su muchacho de 18 años, con quién estaba viendo la TV.

Ash se encontraba viendo la TV, pensando en cómo se la estarían pasando su amigo Brock y su novia Misty en estos momentos de crisis sobre el Equipo Joker. De repente, un boletín informativo urgente interrumpió la programación y con letras grandes, se leía en la pantalla:

ATAQUE AL GIMNASIO DE PEWTER CITY

—No… —susurró Ash asustado al leer lo que decía en la TV—. Por favor Arceus, no él.

En ese momento, Delia Ketchum avanzaba hacia la sala con la mirada asustada y miró a su hijo. Este le devolvió la misma mirada. Los dos sabían la noticia, pero no querían admitirlo…

—Hijo… Es Brock.

—¿Qué pasó? Por favor, dime que está bien —le rogaba Ash.

—Está en el Hospital de Saffron. Está en coma…


	10. La Última Aventura

Capítulo X

_La última aventura_

Tan pronto como Ash se enteró de la noticia, él y su Pikachu se dirigieron a toda velocidad a Saffron ayudados por Pidgeot. En el fugaz trayecto, Ash concentraba todos sus esfuerzos por pensar que Brock se recuperaría de sus heridas como si pudiera curarlo con el poder de su mente. Pero de alguna forma, sabía que eso no sería posible y que lo único que le restaba era esperar a que los doctores pudieran darle el mejor tratamiento posible.

Al llegar al hospital, los nervios de Ash estaban a flor de piel. Casi le gritó a la recepcionista cuando preguntó en qué piso tenían internado a Brock Slate. La recepcionista, dolida por el tono de voz del muchacho, casi lloraba cuando le decía que Brock se encontraba en el quirófano en el 12vo piso. Ash y Pikachu ni siquiera se molestaron en esperar el elevador; como si tuviesen energía ilimitada –alimentada por ese dolor que sentían por su amigo– entrenador y pokemon subieron los 360 escalones a toda velocidad hasta llegar a un recibidor que presidia los quirófanos. Allí se encontraban ya toda la familia Slate (incluidos los 3 miembros que estaban de viaje), el Prof. Oak, Gary, Richie, Duplica, Casey y Misty.

Con lágrimas en su rostro, Misty recibió a Ash con un cálido abrazo lleno de consuelo para los dos enamorados, cuyos corazones estaban destrozados al saber que su amigo estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Cómo ocurrió esto? —le preguntó Ash a Misty.

—No sabemos nada todavía… Solo que el Equipo Joker llegó a casa de Brock y sometieron a Flint y al resto. Pero no parecía que los querían secuestrar…

—¿Los iban a matar también? —preguntó Ash indignado.

—Ese parecía ser el plan —continuó Misty—. Pero ese muchacho Robin llegó de quién sabe Ho-Oh donde, y les dio una buena paliza a esos malnacidos. Después de eso, se los llevaron afuera… Y ahí fue cuando vieron a Brock…

Ash estaba indignado y furioso… Y creía saber cuál fue la causa:

—Esto debió de haber sido por lo del incidente del hotel ¿verdad? —decía el triqueño haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener su rabia.

—Eso parece —dijo Gary, quién decidió unirse a la conversación—. Ese tal Joker debió de mandar matar a Brock y a la familia para darnos un escarmiento.

—¿Pero quién pudo haber dejado a Brock medio muerto? —rogaba Misty dolida.

—Ese monstruo con la máscara de luchador… —respondió Ash con voz rencorosa.

—¿Bane? —terció Gary—. Imposible… No pudo ser él. De entre los escombros del gimnasio consiguieron rescatar al Steelix de Brock, y parece imposible que un hombre sea capaz de matar a un pokemon como ese.

—¿Steelix está muerto? —preguntaron los novios asustados.

—No, no lo está… Aún. Pero está terriblemente mal. Creo que en el mismo estado que Brock. Lo trajeron también al Centro Pokémon de Saffron y están haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlo —intervino el Prof. Oak, quién no pudo evitar oír la conversación entre su nieto y la pareja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, abuelo? —preguntó Gary consternado.

—Le pedí a la enfermera Joy que me mantuviera al tanto sobre el estado de Steelix mientras me encontraba aquí. Yo también estoy ayudando en todo lo que puedo al pokemon de Brock.

En ese momento Richie, Duplica y Casey se unieron al grupo y Casey, siendo como es, preguntó confundida y sobre todo, furiosa:

—¿Serían tan amables de explicarnos en qué demonios se metieron para que Brock acabara allí adentro?

Gary, con la ayuda de su abuelo, Ash y Misty, le contaron a sus tres amigos acerca de lo ocurrido aquella noche en el Saffron Plaza. De cómo fue que Giovanni se apareció en el lugar junto con el Joker, y de cómo lo derrotaron ayudados por Batman y Robin. Incrédulos y anonadados, los 3 muchachos escucharon la historia de principio a fin…

—¡Wow!… Es decir… ¡WOW! —decía asombrada Casey—. ¡Realmente los vieron de cerca! ¡A Batman y a Robin! ¡Yo pensaba que eran una leyenda urbana!

—Pues créelo o no —le tranquilizaba Gary—, si existen… Y les ayudamos con ese tal Joker.

—¿Entonces ya se habrán dado cuenta de que el Joker es cosa seria, verdad? —les advirtió Richie con prudencia—. Si mandó a ese tal Bane para que acabara con Brock y su familia, imagínate lo que les hará a ustedes si deciden seguir con esto.

—Richie tiene razón, Ash —corroboró Duplica ante las declaraciones de su pareja—. Ya quedó demostrado que el Equipo Joker, es MUY diferente del antiguo Equipo Rocket. Ese maldito payaso te matará si tiene oportunidad.

—Me matará si lo permito —sentenció Ash con una voz profunda, llena de rencor y de decisión.

—Ash Ketchum… —empezó a reprenderlo Misty, preocupada por lo que fuera a hacer su novio—. ¿No estarás pensando cometer alguna estupidez verdad?

—¡Es que las cosas no se pueden quedar así, Misty! ¡Ese bastardo quiso matar a nuestro amigo! —saltó Ash enojado.

—¡No harás nada idiota si te permito hacerlo Ketchum! —estalló Misty—. ¡¿De qué servirá que vayas y te reduzcas al nivel de ese Joker? ¡¿Para terminar aquí también?

—Misty tiene razón, Ash —le corroboró el Prof. Oak—. Por favor, no agregues tu muerte a esta tragedia. Si quieres hacer algo por Brock, entonces debes de quedarte con su familia en estos momentos de crisis.

Frustrado al ver que nadie le iba a apoyar con esa idea, descabellada pero justa, Ash se separó de los demás, furioso, y tomó el ascensor. Pikachu le siguió de cerca con un semblante preocupado…

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Ketchum? —le gritaba Misty enojada.

—¡Necesito estar solo! ¡Así que déjenme tranquilo! —gritó Ash descompuesto para luego desaparecer tras las puertas del elevador.

—¡Ash! ¡No seas idiota! —empezó a gritar Misty mientras se abalanzaba al elevador, rogando en sus adentros que no fuera a hacer algo tonto como cazar al Joker por su cuenta. Pero entonces sintió que la mano del Prof. Oak le frenaba…

—Descuida Misty… No va a hacer nada —le dijo con una sonrisa llena de comprensión.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

Con la mirada, Oak le señalo el indicador de pisos a Misty y la chica vio aliviada como el elevador se dirigía a la azotea.

En esos momentos, un segundo elevador se abrió dando paso a Tim Drake. El joven tenía una gabardina de color café y pantalones de vestir beige, complementados con zapatos de un café más claro.

—¡Tim! —exclamó Misty sorprendida por su visita—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me enteré de lo ocurrido a Brock por las noticias —contestó Tim mientras avanzaba con dirección a la pelirroja y le daba un abrazo—. Lo siento tanto. ¿Cómo está?

—Está en coma… Los médicos lograron estabilizarlo y curar la mayoría de las heridas, pero los golpes en la cabeza lo dejaron muy mal… No sabemos si lo logrará.

Luego de separarse, Misty llevó a Tim con el resto del grupo y lo presentó con la familia de Brock y con Richie y Duplica.

—Bruce les envía todo su apoyo en estos momentos difíciles —les anunció Tim a los presentes.

—¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi pobre hijo! —sollozaba Lola Slate apoyada de su marido.

—Gracias por el apoyo muchacho… No sé qué haríamos si perdemos a Brock —le agradeció Flint Slate.

—¿Tienen donde quedarse? —preguntó Tim comprensivo.

—¡No tenemos siquiera donde caer muertos! —lloraba Lola desconsolada—. Lo perdimos todo en ese incendio. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo vamos a pagar el hospital!

—Entonces… —dijo Tim mientras se llevaba una mano al interior de su gabardina—. Creo que les servirá esto.

Tim sacó un sobre que entregó a Flint y a Lola. La pareja lo abrió, con el resto de sus hijos, expectante. Al leer el contenido… Lola gritó sorprendida y Flint abrió los ojos estupefacto…

—Esto… Yo… ¡No puede ser! —gritaba Flint emocionado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Oak, temiendo algo.

—¡Es un cheque por 5 millones de dólares! —decía Flint sin contener su emoción.

—De parte de Bruce… Cubrirá los gastos del hospital y les conseguirá una nueva casa —respondió Tim con una sonrisa.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —finalmente dijo Lola—. ¡No tenemos palabras para agradecerle al señor Wayne por esto!

La emoción de la generosa donación que hizo Bruce Wayne a la Familia Slate, liberó un poco la tensión y pudo dar algo de esperanza a todos los presentes…

—¿Dónde está Ash? —preguntó extrañado de no verle allí junto con la familia de Brock en esos momentos.

—En la azotea… Necesita un poco de tiempo para digerir todo este asunto —le respondió Misty algo triste.

—¿No será que lo trataron de convencer de no ir tras el Joker? —adivinó Tim.

—Es que… Para Ash esto es muy difícil. Le está costando mucho trabajo el tratar de no hacer algo tonto… Más que nada porque teme por nosotros.

—Descuida… Estoy seguro de que entrará en razón —respondió Tim con confianza.

* * *

En la azotea del hospital, el viento de la noche era bastante frio debido a la reciente lluvia. Pero al único ser humano que se encontraba allí, recargando sus brazos sobre un barandal, le importaba en lo más mínimo. Disfrutaba el ambiente nocturno del que era parte. El viento soplaba, las primeras estrellas se asomaban en el cielo, y Saffron se empezaba a adornar con las luces nocturnas de los edificios que se extendían bajo él.

Pikachu se encontraba también mirando ese paisaje junto con su amo, cuando sintió que Ash empezaba a acariciarlo detrás de la oreja…

—Esto es muy difícil amigo… —le hablaba Ash a su pokemon—. Quiero ir detrás de esos desgraciados, pero tengo miedo de ponerlos en peligro… como a Brock.

Pikachu miró a Ash a los ojos y rugió un poco en señal de que estaba de acuerdo…

—Por otro lado… Esto no se puede quedar así. No puedo dejar que así sea… Si pudimos antes con el Equipo Rocket, creo que podremos con el Equipo Joker…

De repente, Pikachu levantó las orejas y volteó para donde se encontraban las sombras, mientras echaba chispas por las mejillas. Ash no se inmutó y solo se puso erguido…

—¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? —preguntó Ash sin miedo.

—Lo suficiente como para saber lo que tienes pensado… —contestó una voz profunda desde las sombras.

Ash le dio la señal a su Pikachu de que todo estaba bien, y avanzó unos dos pasos en dirección de ese sonido. Allí pudo ver que se asomaba una gran figura cubierta por una capa negra. Pese a que su rostro lo cubrían las sombras, Ash ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—Creo que no necesito recordarte sobre lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos… —empezó a decir Batman al entrenador de 18 años.

—Y creo que tú deberías de saber que no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados cuando uno de esos monstruos casi mata a mi amigo —le respondió Ash con decisión.

—Lo que hizo el Joker solo fue para asustarlos… No volverá a hacerles nada a menos que ustedes interfieran en sus planes —le advirtió el Señor de la Noche.

—¡Esto no se trata solamente de mí o de mis amigos! —estalló Ash— ¡Se trata de mi hogar! ¡Se trata del Mundo Pokémon!

Batman le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y se acercó a Ash hasta tenerlo frente a él. El entrenador sin embargo, no retrocedió…

—Esto no se trata de uno de esos equipos criminales con los que te has enfrentado antes, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum —le advirtió Batman.

—¿Cómo sabes… —empezó a preguntar Batman.

—Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas, muchacho… Esto no es nada comparado con evitar que unos novatos se roben una antorcha olímpica, o salvar a un clon pokemon contra cientos de soldados experimentados. Estamos hablando de un psicópata, de un asesino… De alguien que tratará de averiguar todo sobre ti, y atacar donde más te duele.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo… ¡Pero voy a ayudar!

—No necesito ayuda de nadie…

—¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! ¡Voy a ir detrás de los que lastimaron a mi amigo!

Batman dio un suspiro, luchando por no enojarse…

—Crees que no tienes nada que perder… Pero no estás pensando bien las cosas.

—Lo he pensado muy bien —le interrumpió Ash, desafiante—. Lo haré yo solo. Dejaré a mis seres queridos fuera de esto…

—Eso no sirve… Yo lo sé. Además… —contraatacó Batman— no siempre estaré allí para salvarte. Esta es mi batalla… No la tuya.

—Se convirtió en mi batalla desde el momento en que el Joker se metió con Brock… Voy a ayudarte así te guste o no. Sé más de este mundo de lo que tú lo harás. Vas a necesitarme…

Batman le lanzó una dura mirada por una última vez, antes de desaparecerse entre las sombras…

—Como quieras. Solo espero que estés consciente de lo que haces… Y seas capaz de soportar los sacrificios que harás…

Después de desaparecer, Ash se quedó viendo por un rato el lugar de donde estuvo Batman. Hasta que una voz preocupada le sacó de su ensimismamiento…

—Ash… ¿Estás loco? —decía Misty estupefacta mientras salía de la puerta acompañada por el resto de sus amigos.

—¿Qué tanto escuchaste? —le preguntó Ash sin rodeos.

—Lo suficiente como para decirte que debes de tener algo en la cabeza para hablarle así a Batman… —respondió Gary detrás de Misty.

—¡No podía dejar que no me dejara ayudarle! —se justificaba Ash.

—¡Si no quería incluirte en eso, debía de ser por una razón! —gritaba Casey— ¡Ese Batman debe de tener más experiencia enfrentando al Joker que ninguno de nosotros!

—¡¿Se dan cuenta de cómo están hablando? —gritó Ash furioso— ¡Esto no es solamente acerca de Brock, o cualquiera de nosotros, se trata del Mundo Pokemon! ¡NUESTRO HOGAR!

—Pero Ash… —trataba de decir Richie— Si eso le hizo a Brock…

—¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¿Creen que no sé que los riesgos son altos? ¡Estoy consciente de ello! ¡Pero estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida, para evitar que esos fenómenos de circo hagan de este mundo un basurero!

Todos se quedaron en silencio… Sabían que Ash tenía razón. El trigueño se calmó y entonces les dijo…

—Comprenderé perfectamente si no quieren ir conmigo…

—¿Qué? —dijeron todos estupefactos.

—Entiendo perfectamente que estén temerosos por lo ocurrido a Brock. Y lo entenderé si se quieren quedar detrás y proteger a los suyos. No me importa hacerlo solo…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo a Ash como si hubiera dicho que iba a renunciar a ser entrenador. Hasta que Misty habló…

—Estás loco ¿lo sabías?

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que hace falta… —dijo Ash con decisión, listo para la furia de Misty.

Pero la pelirroja, lejos de enojarse, se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y le plantó un beso en la boca…

—Ash Ketchum… No pienso permitir que me dejes aquí preocupada. Yo iré contigo… —le dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

—Pero Myst… —Ash trató de protestar, pero Misty le puso un dedo en la boca.

—Si dices algo como "No puedo dejarte hacer eso" o alguna idiotez de esas… Te castro Ketchum.

Gary también se adelantó…

—No pienso dejarte que vayan solamente los dos. Necesito asegurarme de que nadie, acabe con Ash más que yo —dijo Gary con voz bromista mientras le daba una palmada a Ash en el hombro.

—Yo también voy, Ash. Será un honor tener una última aventura contigo —le dijo Richie mientras se acercaba junto con Duplica.

—Igual yo… No pienso dejarte solo en esto "Ashy Boy" —le dijo Duplica mientras guiñaba un ojo en complicidad.

—Si se meten con el Mundo Pokémon… ¡Se meten con los Electabuzz! ¡Claro que voy contigo, Ash! —se unió Casey.

El entrenador sonrió a sus amigos. Y extendió la mano al centro del grupo…

—Por Brock —dijo Ash.

—Y por el Mundo Pokemon —segundó Misty mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Ash.

—Por nuestro hogar… —siguió Gary.

—Por nuestras familias… —dijo Richie.

—Y los amigos… —contestó Duplica.

—Y nuestras parejas… —finalizó Casey.

—Hagámoslo… —finalizó Ash.

De lejos, en un edificio lejano dos figuras vigilaban al grupo de amigos…

—No pudiste convencerlo ¿verdad? —le preguntó Robin a Batman.

—No. Pero…

—¿Qué sucede?

Batman dibujó en su rostro una leve sonrisa orgullosa y continuó…

—Ese amigo tuyo tiene espíritu. No tiene miedo de lo que pueda encontrar. Es igual a mí. Está dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de evitar que el mal triunfe.

—¿Entonces qué te ha hecho no aceptar su ayuda sino a regañadientes?

—Tengo miedo por él, Robin… Miedo de que no sea capaz de soportar los sacrificios que va a tener que enfrentar tan pronto. El dolor… De la pérdida de los seres queridos…

Y los recuerdos asaltaron a Batman en ese momento… El de aquella tarde en Libia. En la bodega…

—Jason… —susurró Batman.

Sería una gran aventura. Pero… ¿Ash estará listo para enfrentar a tan corta edad el dolor y la pérdida de aquellos que amas?


	11. El Plan del Joker

Capítulo XI

_El Plan del Joker  
_

En algún lugar ubicado en la cordillera que separaba a Johto de Kanto, se encontraba una cueva inmensa que llevaba a los visitantes hasta las mismas entrañas de la cordillera. Dentro, se encontraba una base secreta del extinto Equipo Rocket –ahora conocido como Equipo Joker– en donde reinaba un ambiente de mucha actividad. Cientos de agentes Joker pasaban horas de planeación, yendo de arriba abajo, esperando cuáles serían los movimientos del nuevo jefe… Un payaso siniestro que se encontraba en un área especial reservada solo para el Jefe de los Rocket.

Dentro de esos aposentos, el Joker se encontraba en una reunión con sus lugartenientes: Hiedra, Harley, Killer Kroc, Black Mask, el Espantapájaros y Mr. Freeze.

Tras varios minutos de espera, una gigantesca mole se hizo presente en la estancia. Bane, había hecho a los trabajadores que repararan el tubo que Robin había cortado en Pewter City; pues eran bastante evidentes los trozos de cinta gris que cubrían el cortado tubo. Aún así, el gigante de Gotham mostraba un semblante de satisfacción:

—Y bien, Bane… ¿Te hiciste cargo del idiota amante de las piedras? —le preguntó Joker desde su sillón de piel negra, propiedad del fallecido Giovanni.

—Estoy seguro que nunca olvidará la paliza que le di… Si es que consigue despertar —contestó burlonamente Bane, provocando la risa del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen.

—¡Excelente! ¡Excelente! Jajajaja! —reía a carcajada suelta el Joker—. Supongo que eso hará que esos muchachos se la piensen 2 veces antes de volver a meterse conmigo.

—Bueno… Ya nos encargamos de quitarnos de en medio a esos mocosos —empezó a decir Hiedra— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Seguiremos con la segunda parte del plan, chica verde.

—¿Y eso vendría siendo…? —preguntó Mr. Freeze.

—Apoderarnos de esta tierra y hacernos de la mayor cantidad de esos animales que sea posible. Cuanto más, mejor.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso si apenas conocemos estos paisajes? —inquirió Black Mask.

—De algo sirvió apoderarnos de este basurero que llaman "Equipo Rocket"… —empezó a decir el Joker para luego apretar un botón de su escritorio.

—A sus órdenes señor Joker… —dijo la voz de una mujer lista para recibir las órdenes de su señor.

—Tráiganme a esos imbéciles que le servían a Milenio —ordenó el maléfico payaso secamente para luego quitar el botón.

—No entiendo como aún tienes con vida a ese montón de miedosos —le recriminó el Espantapájaros—. ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos traicionarán a la primera oportunidad que tengan?

—Por la sencilla razón de que ellos fueron testigos de cómo acabé con el difunto amigo Giovanni.

Tras unos instantes, los antiguos lugartenientes de Giovanni se aparecieron en la sala de juntas: Juno, Atila, Domino, Butch y Cassidy; seguidos de Jessie, James y Meowth. Ninguno de los antiguos Rocket se atrevía a decir una palabra al estar delante de sus nuevos jefes. No fue sino hasta que el Joker les habló para que pudiesen articular algún sonido:

—Muy bien, niños y niñas… Díganme otra vez la información que me dieron el día anterior.

—Señor… —tomó aire Juno, para evitar que el miedo se le notara— No somos el único grupo criminal que se encuentra en el Mundo Pokémon.

—¿Competencia? —insinuó Mr. Freeze.

—Puede decirse… —respondió Juno para luego continuar—. Antes de su llegada, Jefe, el Mundo Pokémon quedó dividido entre las grandes organizaciones criminales. Para el Equipo Roc… Perdón, el Equipo Joker; Kanto, Johto, las Islas Naranja y las Islas Sevii, quedan bajo su jurisdicción, mientras que los Equipos Magma y Aqua comparten Hoenn y el Equipo Galactic tiene poder sobre Sinnoh.

—¿Y de qué nos sirve esto Joker? —preguntó Black Mask al payaso.

—Simple ,amigo cara negra; aniquilamos a los líderes de esos grupos, y podremos hacer lo que se nos antoje con este mundo.

Los villanos asintieron y murmuraron en señal de que estaban de acuerdo…

—Muy bien… Ahora, respecto a esos animales —continuó el Joker—. Me dijeron que hay alguien que sabe cómo almacenarlos… ¿Me equivoco?

—No, señor —se adelantó Domino, haciendo uso de todo su valor—. Este tipo fue el que inventó el software para almacenar pokémon y transferirlos a una pokébola o viceversa. Su nombre es Bill Rogers.

—¿Y en donde encontramos a ese Bill? —insistió el Joker, complacido por el miedo que provocaba en sus subordinados.

—Es muy sabido que Bill vive al norte de la ciudad conocida como Cerulean —le respondió temblorosa, Domino.

Pero el Joker no había terminado con ellos todavía…

—Creo recordar que alguno de ustedes me mencionó sobre… ¿Pokemon Legendarios?

—Sí señor. Fui yo —respondió Atila sin inmutarse, y mirando con cierto repudio al Joker—. Los Pokemon Legendarios están considerados como los más poderosos en todo este mundo. Hasta donde sabemos, tenemos la localización de todos…

—¿Y en donde se encuentran? —inquirió el Joker devolviéndole la mirada maligna a Atila, sellando su posterior destino.

—Tres se encuentran en las Islas Naranja, otros tres se encuentran en Johto, 1 se encuentra en Navel Rock, dos en Birth Island; uno, posiblemente, se encuentre en la Isla Lejana, mientras que otros 4 se encuentran en Sinnoh. No obstante, estos últimos son los más raros, ya que la tecnología aún es muy limitada para poderlos conseguir —finalizó Butch.

El Joker sonrió con malicia al escuchar esa última declaración de Butch. Después de eso…

—Ya pueden irse niños —les dijo burlonamente el Joker.

Casi estaban esperando esa orden, porque todos los ex-Rockets salieron rápidamente del lugar, quedando en último Atila. El corpulento Agente Joker miró por una última vez al que se convirtió en su jefe, y salió a pasos forzados…

—Ya me encargaré de ese más tarde… —dijo el Joker en cuanto salió Atila—. Pero mientras tanto, allí tenemos el boceto de mi Plan Maestro.

—¿O sea… ? —empezó a decir Hiedra, un tanto confundida por toda esa lluvia de datos.

—Bastante sencillo en realidad compañeros… Nos desharemos de esa susodicha "competencia" de los Equipos Aqua, Magma y Galac… como sea que se llamen. Así tendremos el control total de este mundo.

"Segundo —continuó el Joker—; nos haremos de la tecnología de ese Bill Rogers –y de ser necesario, el propio Bill Rogers– para hacernos de cuantos pokemon sea posible. Pero no solo nos haremos de las bestias que tengan los entrenadores. Buscaremos a esos "Pokemon Legendarios" para facilitarnos más este trabajo.

"Y tercero —finalizó el Joker con expresión triunfal—. Una vez que lo hayamos conseguido todo en este mundo y terminemos hastiados de todo eso de Pokemon… exterminamos todo lo que respire en este mundo ¡jajajajajaja!"

Todos los villanos se quedaron complacidos con el plan del Joker. Era lo más adecuado a sus intereses. Sin embargo, quedaba un pequeño problema… y Harley se encargó de hacerlo notar…

—¿Y qué hay de los mocosos esos, amorcito?

—No debemos de preocuparnos por esas pestes, cariñito. Si nos vuelven a molestar, los matamos y listo. ¡Jajajajaja!

El plan estaba puesto en marcha y tras las últimas instrucciones que dio a sus compañeros, el Joker dio inicio a la que sería su diabólica broma en contra del Mundo Pokemon.

Sin embargo, 3 agentes estaban afuera oyéndolo todo…

—Por Arceus… Ese hombre está loco —decía asustado Meowth.

—Esto ya se está yendo demasiado lejos… No pienso seguir a un loco que al final nos va a traicionar y destruir —dijo Jessie decidida.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó James.

—Primero lo primero… Debemos de salir de aquí e ir con Ketchum para prevenirlo —le respondió Jessie.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, mujer —aclaró Meowth—. El Joker, como nuevo jefe, se enterará de nuestra traición al momento de salir de aquí. ¿O es que quieres que terminemos como Giovanni?

—No tenemos opción. Prefiero mil veces morir tratando de salvar mi vida, que morir sabiendo que ese loco al final va a traicionar a todos en esta organización.

Sin motivos para refutar esos argumentos, los tres agentes emprendieron discretamente la salida de la Base.


	12. El Reinado del Terror comienza

Capítulo XII

_El Reinado del Terror comienza…_

Después de dejar el hospital de Saffron, los entrenadores se reunieron en casa de Gary para tratar las posibles bases del Equipo Joker. No obstante, pese a que ya llevaban más de una hora indagando, no estaban llegando a ningún lado…

—Esto es muy frustrante —decía Casey exasperada—. Se nota que ese payaso está pensando muy bien las cosas… ¡Nadie sabe donde está!

—El Joker se adueñó de todo lo que tenía que ver con el Equipo Rocket. Y eso le dio una ventaja importantísima. ¡Puede atacar donde sea y cuando sea! —decía Gary.

—Tiene que haber una forma… —respondía Ash mientras estaba de espaldas al grupo y recargado al marco de la puerta de la terraza—. No puede ser que desaparezca así como así… ¡Carajo! ¡Si ya antes hemos dado con escondites del Equipo Rocket!

—Eso fue una vez, Ash —le aclaró Richie—. Y te recuerdo que aquella ocasión en las Islas Naranja, nos habían dejado inconscientes…

—Eso es cierto… La única forma en que hemos tenido contacto con el Equipo Rocket siempre fue por medio de Jesse, James y Meowth —puntualizó Misty.

—Pero no sabemos si todavía sigan vivos… ¿Cómo sabemos si el Joker no purgó a su recién adquirida organización de efectivos inútiles? —cuestionó Gary.

—Quizás porque se quiere ganar la confianza de sus "Jokers" —conjeturó Duplica.

—No creo —respondió Oak quién se unió a la conversación—. Quizás es porque aún los necesita de alguna forma…

—Es en estos momentos cuando quisiera que esos tres se aparecieran… —decía Ash con amargura.

De repente, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa del Prof…

—Qué extraño… —dijo el científico al levantarse a atender—. Pensé que estábamos todos los que necesitábamos saber acerca de qué hacer contra el Joker.

—Al menos lo único que me tranquiliza entre todo este asunto —dijo Misty un tanto aliviada—, es que May, Max, Drew, Dawn y Paul se quedarán fuera de esto.

—Eso es cierto —segundó Duplica alegre—. No hay forma de que el Joker pueda apoderarse de todo este mundo sin entrar en problemas con los de Magma, Aqua y Galactic.

—Quizás están hablando demasiado pronto… —respondió una mujer en la distancia.

Todos los muchachos se volvieron donde estaba el Prof. Oak al oír a aquella familiar voz…

—¡¿Ustedes aquí? —exclamó Ash sorpendido.

Jesse, James y Meowth habían llegado a la sala escoltados por Samuel Oak, quién los miraba muy de cerca cuidando cualquier movimiento sospechoso. El trío se veía en un estado deplorable; estaban sucios, desaliñados y con evidente semblante de cansacio.

—Por Arceus… —dijo Misty sorprendida por el estado de los ex-Rocket— ¿Qué les ocurrió?

—No podíamos seguir allí ni un minuto más… —dijo James con la voz seca, de que no había tomado ni una gota de agua por un buen tiempo— Ese tipo está loco… ¡No tienen idea de lo que planea hacer con este mundo!

—¿Pero qué les pasó? —preguntó Tracy preocupado— Parece como si no hubieran descansado en días…

Oak invitó a los agentes renegados a sentarse en el sofá para tomar un poco de aire. Jessie fue la primera en hablar…

—Tienen razón… No hemos tenido ni un solo minuto de descanso. Tan pronto como notaron que habíamos abandonado al Equipo Joker, ese… ese malnacido dio la orden de cazarnos como si fuésemos animales indeseables.

Las muchachas dieron un gritito ahogado sorprendidas por los grados de demencia a los que llegaba el Joker; mientras que los muchachos, maldijeron por lo bajo…

—Y es que el Joker no se puede permitir que sigamos con vida —continuó Meowth—, ya que escuchamos todo su plan contra el Mundo Pokemon..

—¡¿De verdad? —dijeron todos los presentes asombrados.

—Lo escuchamos absolutamente todo —se adelantó James—. No hay duda que ese tipo está muchísimo más loco de lo que cualquiera de ustedes se imagina. A ese no le importa nada con tal de ver todo a su alrededor caerse a pedazos…

—¿A qué se refieren con "todo a su alrededor"? —preguntó asustada Casey.

—El Joker piensa violar el Pacto de los Cuatro —contestó Jessie secamente.

Oak abrió los ojos con horror…

—¡No! —dijo el científico asustado—. ¿Se refieren a…

—Exacto —corroboró la pelirroja—. Piensa hacerse del control de los 3 Equipos restantes…

—¡Va a matar a los líderes de los tres equipos! —exclamó Meowth.

Todos los presentes se quedaron horrorizados…

—¡Increíble! —gritó Gary indignado—. ¡A ese maldito payaso no le basta Kanto y Johto!

—¡Por Ho-Oh, Ash! —exclamó Misty asustada mientras se dirigía a su novio.

—Ellos también corren peligro —contestó Ash, consternado por la magnitud de la situación.

—Y eso no es todo… —comentó Jessie, provocando que toda la atención se centrara en ella.

—¿Hay más? —preguntó temerosa Duplica, mientras se aferraba a Richie.

—Piensa secuestrar a Rogers y obligarlo a hackear todo el Sistema de Almacenamiento. Planea hacerse de todos los pokemon que haya almacenados —respondió James.

—Debemos de movernos lo más rápido posible entonces… —comenzó a decir Ash—. Hemos de ir por Bill antes de que lo haga el Joker. Si el Joker se hace con la tecnología de almacenamiento…

—Será el caos total —corroboró Oak—. Se paralizará todo lo que tenga que ver con el entrenamiento y la crianza de pokemon.

—El Joker lo ha pensado todo con cuidado —continuó James—. Todo gira alrededor de los pokemon… Si le quitas eso a la sociedad, siembras pánico y te apoderas de cientos –por no decir miles o millones– de pokemon. Matas dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Pero hay más todavía… —exclamó Meowth.

—Una vez que se haya apoderado de todos los pokemon que haya en las PC's. Iniciara una campaña sistemática de captura de todos los Legendarios.

—¡¿Todos? —exclamó Gary.

—Imposible… —respondió Oak—. Nadie, nunca podría hacerse de los Legendarios ni aunque buscara en toda su vida.

—No a menos que… —empezó a decir Ash; pero no terminó la frase porque finalmente comprendió como funcionaria. Miró al trío asustado y ellos asintieron en señal de que estaba en lo cierto…

—A menos de que tuviera a su disposición cientos de hombres trabajando para él —le ayudó Jessie.

—Por eso se quiere hacer del liderazgo de los 3 grupos restantes —concluyó Misty—. Para centrar sus esfuerzos en buscarlos por todas las regiones.

—Peinaría por completo el Mundo Pokémon y así se le facilitarían las cosas —finalizó Richie.

—Pero lo peor está por venir… —aclaró Jessie.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que todo eso? —replicaron las muchachas, quienes tenían el alma en los pies ante semejantes revelaciones.

Fue Meowth el que reveló la última y aterradora parte del plan…

—Una vez que el Joker haya terminado con todo y se haya hecho de cuantos pokemon pueda llevar… Acabará con todo lo que respire en este mundo.

—No… —dijeron todos horrorizados.

—Destruirá a todo y a todos… Incluyendo a las organizaciones criminales. Ciudades, desiertos, océanos, bosques, planicies, pueblos… Los exterminará a todos…

Una vez que el trío terminó de contar lo que habían escuchado, reinó un silencio sepulcral en la sala… Este no era un enemigo cualquiera. Este era quizás el mayor psicópata con el que les había tocado enfrentarse. Y tan solo una falla, una sola, los llevaría no solo a su destrucción; sino a la de todo lo que conocen y aman.

Eso… Solo si lo permitían…

—Debemos actuar pronto —habló Ash decidido.

—¿De qué hablas, Ash? ¡Ya los oíste! ¡Esto es más grande que todos nosotros! —exclamó Misty.

Pero Ash le lanzó una mirada severa, al igual que a todos…

—¿Estamos juntos en esto, o no?

Ash tenía razón… Harían el intento. El trigueño continuó.

—Debemos de llevarlos a un lugar seguro lo más pronto posible. Deben de desaparecer… El Joker no puede, ni debe, de encontrarlos.

—¿A dónde nos sugieres que vayamos? —le preguntó Meowth con sorna—. Dentro de poco ya no tendremos lugar en donde escondernos…

—Claro que sí lo tendrán. Profesor… —se dirigió a Oak— ¿Cree que puede conseguir a alguien que los lleve a Alto Mare?

El Profesor inmediatamente adivinó porqué Ash escogió ese destino para esconderles allí: Latios y Latias.

—Creo poder ayudarlos con eso —sentenció Oak, contagiado de la misma decisión de Ash—. Pero hemos de movernos rápido, el Joker seguramente sabe que están aquí.

—Ash, debemos de advertirles a los otros —le dijo Misty a su novio—. Para que traten de ganar tiempo y prevenir a la Policía de Hoenn y Sinnoh.

De repente, el navegador de Duplica se activó. La chica tomó el mensaje y se levantó horrorizada…

—¡No puede ser!

—¡¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Richie.

Duplica no respondió y solo prendió la TV de la sala. En un canal estaba el noticiero que anunciaba con letras grandes…

ATAQUE MASIVO DEL EQUIPO JOKER

La chica subió el volumen del aparato y todos escucharon a la conductora…

—"Damas y caballeros de la audiencia… Nunca creíamos que el Joker pudiese llegar a estos extremos pero hemos visto que estábamos equivocados. Hoy, exactamente a las 4 y media de la tarde de hoy, el Equipo Joker lanzó un ataque simultáneo en las regiones de Hoenn y Sinnoh. Desconocemos los detalles acerca del motivo de este asalto a traición, pero diversas fuentes nos indican que el Equipo Joker, está centrando sus esfuerzos en Lilycove City, en Hoenn; mientras que en Sinnoh se están enfocando en Eterna y Veilstone City".

"De acuerdo con los datos recabados, allí se encuentran las bases principales de los Equipos Magma y Aqua; y Galactic, respectivamente".

—Esto es muy malo —atinó a decir Tracy.

—¡Ese desgraciado está en todo! —exclamó Gary—. Él ya sabe que están aquí, y decidió adelantar el plan.

—Razón de más para darnos prisa —le cortó Ash, para no dar oportunidad a que el miedo se extendiera. Coman algo, báñense y vístanse —les dijo a los ex-agentes—. Los llevarán a Alto Mare. Los demás —se dirigió a los entrenadores—, nos dividiremos. Misty, Gary y Yo iremos a Hoenn por May, Max y Drew. Richie, Casey y Duplica, vayan a Sinnoh por Dawn y Paul. Si el Joker quiere guerra, la tendrá…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Lilycove City… La batalla entre los tres grupos estaba llegando a su punto cubre. Las fuerzas del Joker, asistidos por las habilidades de Hiedra, Freeze y el Espantapájaros (Bane y el resto se encontraban en Sinnoh encargándose de los Galactic), estaban reduciendo las fuerzas de los líderes de Magma y Aqua, pero aún así se negaban a rendirse.

—¡De ninguna manera nos pensamos rendir ante un payaso megalómano como tú! —gritaba Maxie, del Equipo Magma, al Joker— ¿Crees que no sabemos lo que hiciste con Giovanni?

—Jajajaja! —reía el Joker complacido ante el hecho de que la noticia del deceso de Giovanni se había extendido hasta esas regiones—. ¡Por favor, chicos! ¿Qué les hace pensar que será igual con ustedes?

—¡De igual forma, no pensamos renunciar al liderazgo de nuestras organizaciones! ¡Tendrás que matarnos para lograrlo! —contraatacó Archie, del Equipo Aqua.

—Podemos hacer eso si quieren… —respondió el Joker—. Pero les advierto que de igual forma me quedaré con sus organizaciones…

Maxie y Archie se quedaron en silencio. Si el Joker tenía razón, entonces de igual forma el payaso saldría ganando y ellos estarían muertos. Pero como valoraban más sus vidas que un simple puesto de poder, Archie preguntó…

—Supongamos que accedemos a unirnos a ti… ¿Qué ganamos?

—¡Ahhh, pero eso es sencillo muchachos! —exclamó el Joker triunfal—. Si ustedes se someten a mi autoridad –o a la de mis asociados en su defecto–, permanecerán como líderes de la división… Eh… ¿Cómo dicen que se llaman estas tierras?…

—Hoenn —contestó Maxie sin perder el interés.

—¡Eso! —exclamó el Joker de nuevo triunfal—. Permanecerán como líderes de la División Hoenn del Equipo Joker. Y cuando mi Plan Maestro haya triunfado —mintió el payaso—, dividiré el Mundo Pokemon entre las regiones acordadas en el Pacto que hizo el viejo Gio. Además de que conservaran sus vidas…

Los dos líderes de las organizaciones criminales se quedaron pensativos… Sabían que no tenían opción. Pero por si acaso, el Joker les advirtió:

—O aceptan muchachos, o los mato aquí mismo y pongo a mi gente en sus puestos —les dijo con una maléfica sonrisa.

Viendo que no tenían opción, los dos se rindieron ante el Joker. El payaso avanzó donde ellos y les arrancó sus símbolos de su ropa…

—De hoy en adelante… Ustedes ya me pertenecen. Pertenecen al Equipo Joker ¡muahahahahahaha!

Lejos de allí en Sinnoh, la batalla entre los Joker y los Galactic había concluido. A diferencia de Maxie y Archie, Cyrus se negó a rendirse; lo cual provocó que el pobre hombre terminase entre los puños de Bane, los dientes de Kroc y los disparos de Black Mask. Teniendo el cadáver de Cyrus a sus pies, Bane contactó al Joker por un transmisor…

—Joker… Todo en orden por acá con los "galácticos" o como sea que se llamen… —le anunció Bane.

—¿Lo convenciste?

—A él no… Pero uno de sus subordinados, un tal Charon, accedió a rendirse a nosotros. La muerte siempre puede ser… la mejor persuasión —el chiste de Bane hizo que los demás villanos se rieran con malicia.

—Jajajaja! ¡Excelente! Ahora hemos de apresurarnos y seguir con el plan en marcha… Black Mask se encargará de ir por ese tal Rogers.

—¿Qué hay de esos traidores, Joker?

—Búsquenlos… Después de eso, quiero que me digan en donde se encuentran. Quiero matarlos personalmente.

—A estas alturas, ya deben de haberle dicho a Ketchum sobre nuestros planes. ¿Alguna idea?

—Que venga mí, si se atreve —respondió el Joker con una voz siniestra—. Porque estoy dispuesto a hacer de su vida un infierno ¡Jajajajajaja!


	13. Batalla en el Faro

Capítulo XIII

_Batalla en el Faro_

La noticia del triunfo del Equipo Joker sobre las organizaciones restantes trajo el pánico total al Mundo Pokemon. Tanto Hoenn como Sinnoh habían adoptado las mismas medidas que hubieran empezado hace 4 meses, Kanto y Johto. En tanto, cientos de familias empezaron a peregrinar a lugares distantes, procurando alejarse de las ciudades importantes de las dos regiones, con la esperanza de que sus seres queridos se pudiesen encontrar a salvo de las maquinaciones del Joker. Ferries, trenes, barcos; cualquier transporte que pudiese servir para alejar a las personas de la mano diabólica del Equipo Joker estaban abarrotadas de gente.

Es en una de esas estaciones de barcos, habían 3 personas y un Meowth que se dirigían a toda prisa a uno de los muelles para alcanzar el último barco con destino a Alto Mare…

—¡De prisa muchachos! —les urgía el Prof. Oak a los agentes renegados Jesse, James y Meowth— ¡Apenas conseguimos llegar a tiempo a este lugar!

Los dos agentes estaban vestidos cual una pareja normal –ella con un vestido veraniego y un enorme sombrero rosa claro que cubría su rostro; él, con una camisa polo verde y jeans azules. Su pelo lo había arreglado Misty con una cola de caballo y tinte de cabello color negro– le estaban pisando los tacones al científico. Cosa difícil ya que llevaban sendas valijas que les dificultaban el paso. Entre su equipaje, se encontraba una jaula para animales…

—¿No pudieron haber escogido un mejor escondite para mí? —preguntaba irritado Meowth— ¡Esto está muy incómodo! ¡Por no decir humillante!

—¿Quieres callarte? —le recriminó Jessie— Da gracias a Arceus que el profesor siquiera encontró algo en donde esconderte, sino ya seríamos las siguientes víctimas del Joker.

—¡Quietos los dos! —exclamó James— ¡Si se ponen a discutir ahora, nos veremos bastante obvios!

—¡Mejor cállense los tres! —les dijo Oak visiblemente molesto— Nos estamos jugando la vida ¿recuerdan? Yo por ayudarlos y ustedes por ayudar a Ash. Así que sean más discretos.

El trío se calló inmediatamente y reanudó la marcha. Se supone que por esta misma estación, Oak se encontraría con un viejo amigo suyo, oriundo de Alto Mare, que les llevaría con rumbo a esa ciudad protegida por Latias y Latios. Allí, los renegados "Jokers" estarían a salvo de algún posible intento de homicidio por parte del payaso o sus asociados…

En medio de todo el gentío, no pudieron ver que un hombre corpulento de un metro noventa que se dirigía con ellos rápidamente, pero sin verse como alguien sospechoso. Su plan… Estar a una distancia aceptable para saber su ubicación dentro de los siguientes días.

El individuo, disfrazado con sobrero y gabardina cafés, con lentes oscuros y un bigote muy tupido, fingió que también se dirigía a uno de los muelles al chocar con el trío. El impacto hizo que los cuatro cayesen al suelo con sus respectivos equipajes…

—Lo siento mucho… —se disculpó el hombre mientras los ayudaba a levantarse—. No los vi venir.

—No se preocupe —se adelantó Oak mientras se levantaba y miraba de reojo al individuo, buscando algún factor sospechoso— Estamos muy apresurados y no tuvimos tiempo de hacernos a un lado.

—¿Huyendo también? —preguntó aquél señor como sin querer— ¿A dónde van?

—Disculpe —intervino Jessie, que se estaba sacudiendo su vestido y levantando sus cosas—, pero con el debido respeto, eso no es asunto suyo.

—No me ofendo, señorita —aclaró el individuo cortésmente—. Es natural que todo mundo sospeche de todo mundo en estos días…

—Disculpe a mi pareja señor… —dijo James mientras tomaba una de las valijas que le extendía aquella persona—. Pero todo esto ha sido muy difícil y cuanto más pronto nos vayamos de aquí, mejor.

—Lo entiendo. Buena suerte en su viaje entonces —se despidió el señor, para luego desaparecer de nuevo entre el gentío.

—¿Quién demonios era ese? —preguntaba Meowth desde el interior de su jaula.

—No tengo ni la menor idea —dijo Oak, que miraba al hombre desaparecer—. Pero será mejor que se vayan pronto. Nadie nos asegura que no fuera un agente Joker.

Mientras tanto, sentado en una cafetería, aquel hombre veía alejarse al Prof. Oak y los tres agentes mientras tomaba plácidamente una bebida. Y el hombre sonrió al ver que su misión fue un éxito y no se dieron cuenta de nada. De su gabardina, se sacó un aparatito discreto que tenía una pantalla que mostraba un sistema muy avanzado de navegación. El hombre pulsó un botón y un pequeño localizador se activo en la maleta de James.

Un localizador con forma de murciélago…

* * *

En Pallet, Ash y sus amigos se encontraban en la casa de Oak –oficialmente convertida en la base de operaciones de los entrenadores, por así decirlo– esperando la llamada del científico que les confirmaría que Jessie, James y Meowth se encontrarían a salvo. En tanto, Tracy y Max llevaban buena parte de la tarde intentando acceder a todos los sistemas de almacenamiento de todos para evitar que el Joker se apoderase de ellos. Hasta que…

—Ya está… —anunció Tracy a los presentes en la sala—. Finalmente pude acceder a los sistemas de almacenamiento de todos.

—¿Lo lograron tan pronto? —preguntó May al su hermano y al asistente de Oak— ¡Wow! Me impresionan…

—No fue para tanto —dijo Max un poco abochornado.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Drew expectante—. ¿Los sacaron a todos?

—Lo hicimos —corroboró Tracy—. Todos nuestros pokemon se quedaran en el rancho. Hay espacio suficiente para todos y estarán más seguros aquí.

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas. En tanto, Misty recibió de su PokeNavegador un mensaje de una de sus hermanas…

—Ellas también ya sacaron a todos los pokemon de sus PC's. Los tendrán a todos en las pokebolas del gimnasio —decía aliviada Misty al grupo de amigos.

—Lo mismo hizo ya mi padre con los suyos —segundó May.

—Igual que mi madre —terció Dawn— Todos los tiene en pokebolas escondidas en un cuartito de la alacena.

Ash sonrió con satisfacción de saber que los pokemon de todos estarían seguros ahora que el Joker iba tras Bill…

—Ahora lo que debemos de hacer es prepararnos para llegar al faro de Bill antes de que lo haga el Joker (o cualquiera de sus secuaces).

—Espera, Ash —le recordó Gary—. Debemos esperar a que el abuelo nos confirme que Jessie, James y Meowth están de camino a Alto Mare.

—Pero cada minuto que pasamos aquí, es un minuto en que el Joker está más cerca de Rogers —le recriminó Casey a su novio—. ¡Deberíamos movernos de una vez!

—Me temo que le tendré que dar la razón a Casey, Gary —respondió Richie—. Si vamos a rescatar a Bill, hay que hacerlo cuanto antes.

Antes de que el nieto de Oak pudiese responder, el videoteléfono sonó en la sala y Gary se levantó del sillón mientras decía "Justo a tiempo, abuelo", provocando la frustración de Casey.

—Listo muchachos… Todo está arreglado —anunció Oak desde el videoteléfono—. Jessie, James y Meowth van en camino hacia Alto Mare.

—¡Eso es magnífico, abuelo! —gritó Gary emocionado, al tiempo que todos los demás se alegraban de saber que lo habían logrado—. ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que estén allá?

—A lo mucho llegarán en unas tres horas si no hay contratiempos. Un viejo amigo de la escuela me ayudó a transportarlos hasta allá. Además, ya se encargó de conseguirles un departamento junto con víveres.

—Me da gusto oír eso, profesor —dijo Ash detrás de Gary—. Ahora lo único que nos resta por hacer es tratar de ir por Bill antes que el Joker.

—No tengo que recordarles que sean muy cuidadosos y traten de llevar a sus mejores pokemon para este trabajo —les recordó Oak.

—Así lo haremos profesor —dijo Misty guiñando un ojo en complicidad—. ¡Lamentarán haberse metido con nosotros!

Tras despedirse, Ash, Gary, Richie y Paul; acordaron que irían allá a rescatar a Bill. Ante las protestas de las chicas. Ash tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que le rompieran la cara por no permitirles ir…

—¡ASH KETCHUM! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME FUERA DE ESTO, GARY OAK?

—¡¿PERO PORQUÉ NO PUEDO IR CONTIGO RICHIE?

—¡¿ES QUÉ ACASO SOMOS UN ESTORBO PAUL IKARI?

—Chicas por favor cálmense —decía Ash un tanto arrepentido de tomar esa decisión (Gary y los demás estaban discretamente alejados de Ash, dejándolo lidiar con el problema).

—Deben de entenderlo —les decía Gary—. Si lo que dijeron Jessie, James y Meowth acerca del tal Black Mask es cierto, entonces necesitaremos "armamento pesado". ¿Ustedes entienden, verdad?

—¡¿Nos estás insinuando que nuestros pokemon son débiles? —gritó Casey dolida.

—No, no, no es eso —se adelantó Paul, al ver que Gary había metido la pata—. Es solo que somos demasiados… Y necesitamos que estén aquí por si las cosas nos van mal.

Ash se volvió con Paul, quien le lanzó una mirada de "¡Sígueme la corriente, idiota!". El trigueño la captó inmediatamente y se volvió con Misty…

—El tiene razón Myst. Si esto sale mal, necesitaré que tú continúes con esto.

—Pero Ash… —dijo Misty preocupada.

—¡No hay pero que valga Myst! —le respondió Ash al tiempo que le ponía las manos en los hombros—. Si nosotros caemos, vamos a necesitar que ustedes continúen la lucha contra el Joker. Yo sé que todas ustedes son entrenadoras capaces y que tienen pokemon evolucionados y con todo su poder… Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de aparecernos todos al mismo tiempo ante el Joker.

Viendo que los argumentos de Ash eran válidos, las muchachas decidieron apoyar a sus parejas. Tras despedirse de ellas, los entrenadores marcharon con rumbo al faro de Bill. Ash, ayudado por Pidgeot; Gary, con Skarmory; Richie, con su Charizard –Zippo–; y Paul, con su Honchkrow.

—Vaya que eres idiota, Oak. Un poco más y terminaríamos tan golpeados que no podríamos ni siquiera salir del pueblo —le recriminó Paul a Gary en pleno vuelo.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo… Tu novia no tiene el temperamento de un Electabuzz —le respondió de forma hostil Gary.

—Al menos den gracias a Arceus que pude calmar a las muchachas —les cortó Ash antes de que empezaran a discutir.

—Si las calmaste, fue porque yo te di la idea Ketchum. No quieras parecer el héroe en todo este asunto —le respondió Paul amargamente a Ash.

—¡Cállense los tres! —les gritó Richie—. Ya casi estamos cerca…

Y en efecto, en la distancia pudieron ver un faro al final de la costa de Cerulean. Al parecer no había nadie…

—¡Hay que volar bajo a partir de aquí! —gritó Ash a los demás—. ¡No sabemos si hay "Jokers" vigilando el terreno!

Todos los entrenadores ordenaron a sus pokemon que descendieran y así poder quedar a una distancia segura del faro. Tras regresar a todos a las pokebolas, excepto el Pikachu de Ash, se refugiaron en unas matas.

Allí pudieron ver que las sospechas de Ash estaban en lo cierto. Cientos de Jokers se encontraban en la playa y en las afueras del faro, todos al mando de Atila. En tanto, pudieron ver a un hombre de gabardina negra –y rostro negro– entrar al faro acompañado de varios hombres armados.

—Black Mask… —susurró Ash.

—Y miren… Todos están armados hasta los dientes —dijo Richie al ver con unos binoculares (propiedad de Tracy) a dos "Jokers" que llevaban sendas carabinas de asalto, complementando unas tres pokebolas en los cinturones.

—Estuvimos en lo correcto al no llevar a nadie más —corroboró Paul—. Vamos a necesitar armamento pesado con ellos…

—¿Alguna idea, Ketchum? —preguntó Gary con sorna.

Ash sabía por qué con el tono de Gary… Los árboles y arbustos, si bien se extendían por toda la costa, no cubrían el acantilado. No podrían llegar hasta allí sin llamar la atención de Atila o alguno de sus hombres…

—Supongo que solo tenemos una sola opción… —dijo Ash sin perder la sangre fría.

—¿Y esa vendría siendo… ? —inquirió Paul.

El trigueño miró a sus amigos y después de unos segundos, se le dibujo en el rostro una sonrisa de complicidad…

—Ay no… —dijeron los tres.

—Oh, si…

* * *

Dentro del faro, todas las luces (con la excepción del faro en sí) estaban apagadas y solo se encontraba prendida una lámpara. Bajo esa lámpara, se encontraba amarrado Bill Rogers. Su rostro estaba bastante golpeado y un ojo lo tenía tan hinchado que ya no lo podía abrir. Black Mask, se estaba ensañando con el Pokemaniaco en su interrogatorio…

—Bien Rogers… No me estás facilitando mi trabajo —decía Black Mask a un semiinconsciente Bill—. El Joker me mandó llevarte a nuestra base para que nos ayudes a hackear todo el sistema de almacenamiento. Te lo pedí por las buenas… Y me ignoraste. Te quisiste poner valiente, y solito te complicaste tu existencia.

Bill levantó la cabeza y miró de nuevo al villano. Le dedico una sonrisa burlona y le respondió…

—Pierdes tu tiempo. Yo nunca pondré mi tecnología al servicio de las fuerzas del mal… Jejejeje.

La risa burlona del inventor hizo enojar a Black Mask, quien le propinó un culatazo con su ametralladora. El golpe fue tal, que la boca de Rogers empezó a sangrar copiosamente: Black Mask le había tirado 3 dientes.

—Mira, señor inventor… Tú vendrás con nosotros. Así tenga que romperte todos los huesos para lograrlo. De todas formas… Te necesitamos vivo, independientemente de cómo te deje.

Black Mask iba a continuar con su tortura, cuando oyó explosiones y disparos afuera. Rápidamente se llevó su radio y le gritó a Atila:

—¡¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo allá afuera?

—¡Es Ketchum, señor! —gritaba Atila en medio del fragor de una batalla—. ¡Viene por Rogers!

—¡Pues detenlo imbécil! ¡Haz lo que sea, pero detenlo!

Black Mask cortó la conversación de la radio y se volvió de nuevo con Rogers, no sin antes ordenar a sus acompañantes que vigilaran cualquier acceso al faro…

—Bien, Rogers… Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. O viene con nosotros, o lo matamos y averiguamos por nuestra cuenta como acceder a la base de datos.

Bill alzó la cabeza una vez más y haciendo uso de lo que le quedaban de fuerzas le dijo a Black Mask…

—Nunca lo lograras… Yo conozco a Ketchum. Y te detendrá… a ti… y al Joker.

—Mala respuesta Rogers… —dijo Black Mask antes de poner su ametralladora en la frente del pokemaniaco.

Sin embargo, un nuevo temblor recorrió toda el área haciendo que el gángster perdiese el equilibrio. Furioso, se volvió a llevar la mano a la radio…

—¡¿Qué chingados ocurre Atila? ¡Se supone que te encargarías de Ketchum!

—¡No es tan fácil! ¡Trajo pokemon "pesados" para pelear! ¡Nos está ganando terreno!

Black Mask sabía que vendrían por Bill, fue entonces que volvió a ordenar a sus lacallos:

—¡Registren todo el lugar! ¡Busquen cualquier papel o disco que contenga lo que buscamos! ¡Rápido, que ya vienen!

El villano se ocultó en las sombras y buscó un buen lugar desde donde abrir fuego contra sus invitados. Pues entrarían en cualquier momento.

* * *

—¡¿ESTA ES TU GRAN IDEA DE RESCATAR A BILL? —gritaba Gary colérico a Ash en medio del fragor del combate— ¡¿DESATAR EL INFIERNO?

—¡NUNCA DIJE QUE FUERA UNA GRAN IDEA! ¡¿DE ACUERDO? —gritaba Ash exasperado por la pregunta de Gary, para luego volverse con su amigo pokemon—¡TRUENO, PIKACHU!

El pokemon eléctrico dejó caer grandes rayos de electricidad contra varios Jokers, dejándolos fuera de combate. Pero otra oleada iba en camino…

—¡Zippo, Tornado de Fuego! ¡Hazlos retroceder! —gritó Richie para detener la nueva oleada de Jokers. El Charizard de Richie, lanzó una bola de fuego al suelo que formó un gigantesco tornado de fuego que obligó a los Jokers a retroceder hasta el faro, perdiendo terreno.

Paul no se quedó atrás…

—¡Torterra, Planta Furiosa! —gritó a su pokemon con apariencia de tortuga, haciendo que del suelo aparecieran gruesas raíces con espinas que golpeaban a todo soldado Joker que se pusiera a su paso, abriendo camino al faro y provocando la huída de varios Jokers.

—¡El faro está cerca muchachos! —gritaba Gary acompañado de su Nidoking mientras se abrían paso a través del mar de Jokers—. ¡Hay que seguir presionando!

—¡KETCHUM! —gritó alguien a Ash en medio de la refriega. Un rubio musculoso y con gafas oscuras. Su traje llevaba una "J" en el pectoral izquierdo.

—¡Atila! —gritó Ash, hecho una furia— ¡Dejamos algo pendiente en Saffron!

—¡Ja! ¡Sólo que con la diferencia de que no veo a ese muchachito karateca por aquí! —gritó Atila mientras liberaba a un Muk—. ¡Muk, Lanza Mugre a ese ratón amarillo!

—¡Ah, no! —gritó Ash— ¡No lo haras! ¡Pikachu, esquívalo y ejecuta tu Ataque Chispa!

El ratón amarillo esquivó un enorme escupitajo de una mezcla oscura con un olor muy fuerte y embistió al Muk de Atila estando rodeado de electricidad. El pokemon veneno salió disparado contra el Agente Joker y ambos se estrellaron contra las rocas. El impacto hizo que Atila se lastimara el hombro…

—¡Al demonio! ¡Que ese tipo de la máscara negra se las arregle solo! —maldijo Atila, para luego gritarles a los demás— ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

Con los Jokers despejados, los cuatro entrenadores irrumpieron en el faro. No encontraron a nadie y todo estaba silencioso… Demasiado silencioso.

En medio de la estancia, se encontraba Bill. El pobre hombre estaba casi muerto. Le costaba levantar la cabeza y apenas podía hablar. Los entrenadores corrieron donde el pokemaniáco…

—¡Por Arceus, Bill! —decía Ash consternado por la condición de Rogers—. ¡Mira como te dejó ese maldito!

—A-ash… —susurraba Bill cansado pero feliz—. Sab-sabía… sabía que vendrías… por mí.

—Guarde sus fuerzas, señor Rogers… —le dijo Paul con calma mientras desataba a Bill—. Lo sacaremos de aquí…

Pero de un de repente, hubo disparos contra el piso que obligaron a los entrenadores a alejarse de Bill. Con Pikachu afuera, Ash le ordenó que tratara de buscar a los agentes que quedaban en el edifico. Pero la estructura era tan angosta, y la iluminación era tan pobre, que no sabían de donde venían los disparos…

—Vaya, vaya… —dijo Black Mask desde las sombras—. El Joker tenía razón sobre ti muchacho… Debes de tener muchas agallas para intentar meterte en sus asuntos.

—¡Suéltalo ya, cara negra! —gritó Ash al techo—. ¡Ya viste que de nada te sirvió venir aquí!

—¡Jajaja! ¡Solo porque tienes amigos que se atrevieron a traicionar al Joker! —respondía Black Mask, con sorna—. Pero descuida… El Joker ya se encargará de esos después. Justo como lo hará con el resto de este subdesarrollado mundo.

—¡Solo lo logrará si lo permitimos! —gritó Gary al techo.

—¡Ah! ¿No es adorable? —se burló Black Mask— El muchacho trajo al resto de sus amiguitos a jugar…

—¡¿A quién llamas amiguitos enorme cabeza de carbón? —gritó Paul, herido en su orgullo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a una de sus pokebolas—. ¡Yo te enseñaré quién es el amiguito!

—¡Paul no! —le detuvo Richie—. ¡No podemos utilizar ninguno de nuestros pokemon aquí! ¡El lugar es demasiado estrecho y podrías derribarlo encima de Bill!

Black Mask estaba oyendo la conversación…

—Allí lo tienen muchachos… El gran Bill Rogers esta justo enfrente de ustedes listo para ser rescatado. Solo que con el pequeño inconveniente que yo tengo la ventaja de la altura y la iluminación a mi favor… Vengan por él si se atreven…

Acto seguido, Black Mask –junto con otros 5 agentes– abrió fuego contra los entrenadores; quienes trataban de eludir las balas como podían. Pero el gángster tenía razón, no había lugar en donde esconderse…

—¡ASH NO PODEMOS MOVERNOS SIN EXPONERNOS A QUE NOS MATEN! —gritó Richie en medio de la balacera—. ¡NECESITAMOS UN PLAN!

—¡¿PERO QUÉ? —trataba de hacerse oír Ash en medio del espantoso estruendo— ¡NO PODEMOS SACAR A NINGUNO DE NUESTROS MEJORES POKEMON SIN EXPONERLOS AL PELIGRO!

—¡EN REALIDAD SI PODEMOS! —gritó Richie sonriendo mientras sacaba una pokebola— ¡¿NO TE ESTAS OLVIDANDO DE SPARKY Y PIKACHU?.

Ash comprendió el plan de Richie y tras asentir en señal de que estaba de acuerdo, ambos dieron órdenes a sus Pikachu…

—¡Sparky, ejecuta tu Pantalla de Luz para iluminar el edificio!

—¡Pikachu! ¡Cuando Sparky ilumine la estancia, lanza un Impac-trueno a cualquier agente que veas!

Los ratones asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. El Pikachu de Richie empezó a brillar con gran intensidad iluminando todo el interior del faro. Lo suficiente como para revelar 3 figuras que estaban pobremente ocultas, ahora que la luz se había hecho…

—¡Ya Pikachu! ¡Impac-trueno a esos Jokers, ya!

Pikachu dio un brinco del hombro de Ash y descargó 3 rayos que se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra los Jokers, arrojándolos de las ventanas directo a las sombras.

—¡Lo logramos! —gritó Richie alegre.

—Reconozco que eso fue impresionante… —respondió Paul, ligeramente entusiasmado, mientras se acercaba a los muchachos.

—Tranquilo, Ikari… Estas exudando muchísima emoción —dijo con sarcasmo Gary Oak.

—Bien… Ahora saquemos a Bill de aquí —les dijo Ash a sus compañeros.

Los entrenadores se apresuraron a desatar a Bill, ahora respirando entrecortadamente, y llevárselo en hombros. Ash a la derecha, Gary a la izquierda; y Paul y Richie, lo cargaron de las piernas. Pero de repente recordaron algo…

—Esperen un momento… —interrumpió Ash, obligando a los demás a detenerse.

—¡Ketchum, no hay tiempo! ¡Rogers se nos está muriendo! —urgió Paul.

—Pero es que… Algo no está bien…

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Richie.

—¿Qué no eran 6 personas las que nos estaban disparando? ¿Qué ocurrió con Black Mask y los otros 2? —cuestionó Ash.

Todos se quedaron mirando al trigueño, preocupados por el hecho de que tenía razón…

—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde quedo ese tal Black Mask? —preguntó Gary.

En las sombras, Black Mask se encontraba con los últimos 2 Jokers apuntando a los entrenadores. Black Mask estaba silencioso, y sonreía mientras ponía el dedo en el gatillo…

—Eres mío muchacho…

Pero de repente, la bala que se supone iba dirigida para Ash fue desviada por un búmeran negro con la forma de murciélago. El sonido del balazo, hizo que los muchachos se voltearan al techo. Y allí le vieron una vez más…

—¡BATMAN! —gritaba Black Mask furioso mientras disparaba su ametralladora a la gran mole negra que había aparecido de la ventana y estaba en la refriega con los dos Jokers…

El Caballero de la Noche eludió las balas con sorprendente maestría y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Black Mask, con quién inició un combate muy intenso. Black Mask dio un culatazo a Batman pero este cruzó los brazos para detener el arma y, apoyándose de los picos que asomaban en sus guantes, bajo el arma y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al villano. Black Mask no quiso ceder y de nuevo golpeo al Señor de la Noche, pero por un solo golpe que le conseguía propinar Black Mask, al villano le llovían dos puñetazos y una patada. Abajo los muchachos estaban congelados viendo el gran espectáculo en el techo, hasta que Robin apareció de quién sabe dónde y ayudó a los entrenadores con el pokemaniáco…

—¡Rápido! ¡Hay que sacarlo de aquí!

—Pero Black Mask… —dijo Ash.

—Batman ya se está encargando de él. Por ahora, debemos salir de aquí…

Los muchachos sacaron a toda prisa a Bill, provocando que Black Mask gritara furioso al alcanzar a ver a su presa salir del edificio. Pero la rabia no le ayudó en nada para seguir peleando con el Caballero de Gotham. Viendo que esa batalla se había perdido, Black Mask decidió que era tiempo de abandonar el faro. No sin antes amenazar a Batman…

—¡Nunca podrás defender a tus ayudantes siempre, Batman! ¡El Joker los hará pedazos y acabará con este mundo, al igual que como lo hará con Gotham!

—Qué lo intente si se atreve, asqueroso matón —dijo Batman antes de darle el puñetazo final que dejó inconsciente a Black Mask, arruinando su escape.

De repente, el Caballero de la Noche oyó unos gritos afuera y se asomó a una ventana. Los Jokers que habían sido electrocutados se encontraban en una lancha de motor. Estaban huyendo a toda velocidad del lugar. Batman les miró con mirada inquisitiva, hasta que resolvió no ir tras ellos.

Afuera, Robin le había inyectado a Bill un calmante para evitarle mucho dolor. Después de dirigió a los muchachos…

—Deben de atenderle sus heridas pronto, de lo contrario va a morir.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Gary—. No podemos llevarlo a un hospital. El Joker puede mandar buscarlo allí y llevárselo. Y eso es lo que estamos tratando de evitar…

—¡Esperen! —gritó Ash—. Mi madre fue, en sus años de soltera, enfermera de un hospital. Creo que quizás ella pueda ayudarlo.

—Háganlo rápido entonces —les urgió Robin—. Este hombre vale más vivo que muerto para nosotros…

Tras acondicionar a Pidgeot para poder llevar a Bill a Pallet, los muchachos estaban listos para partir. Pero antes de eso, Batman les detuvo…

—¿Saben por qué el Joker necesitaba a Rogers?

Los muchachos le contaron todo al Señor de la Noche y a su pupilo. Batman mantuvo el semblante serio y les contó:

—Siendo así, entonces me encargaré de proteger a los ex-agentes. Ustedes, asegúrense de que Bill se recupere. Si los hombres del Joker se llevaron algunas anotaciones importantes, entonces necesitaremos a ese hombre para que cambie la seguridad de su programa.

Sin darles oportunidad de decir algo como "Gracias por la ayuda" o algo parecido, Batman se volvió para desaparecer en medio de las sombras. Robin por su parte, antes de desaparecer junto con Batman, les dedicó un "Buen trabajo".

—Bastante amigable el tal Batman ¿verdad? —dijo Paul sarcásticamente.

—Reconócelo, te cayó bien —le dijo Gary mordazmente.

Luego de que se rieran todos de un irritado Paul, los entrenadores emprendieron el regreso a Pallet para ayudar a Bill.

* * *

En tanto, en alguna de las bases del Equipo Joker, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen estaba furioso y arrojaba todo lo que tuviera a su alcance…

—¡SOLO ERAN UNOS 4 MOCOSOS! ¡4 MOCOSOS!

—Pero señor… —decía un soldado Joker asustado—. No lo entiende… Utilizaron a sus mejores pokemon para hacernos retroceder…

El Joker se volvió con el soldado asustado y se acercó a él hasta tenerlo a los ojos:

—¿Y no pudieron dispararles?

—Es… es que… se movían muy rápido.

—¿Muy rápido? —preguntó el Joker con sorna—. ¿Se movían muy rápido como para dispararles?

El Joker se le quedó mirando con odio al soldado Joker…

—Esa debe de ser la excusa más mierdera que haya escuchado en mi vida.

El Joker sacó de su traje un revólver…

—Es muuuuuy fácil —le habló al soldado, como si este tuviera retraso— dispararle a algo. Solo hay que fijar la vista en un punto, apuntar —el Joker apuntó el revólver en la frente del soldado—, y disparar… Así…

¡BANG!

El soldado cayó muerto a los pies del Joker, sacando grandes cantidades de sangre de su frente; provocando que los viejos lugartenientes de Giovanni y varios soldados Joker, se mostraran con terror… A excepción de Atila.

El Joker notó la mirada rabiosa del agente, pero decidió esperar…

—Y ahora… ¡Black Mask fue arrestado por Batman! ¡Empecé este plan con 7 personas!… ¡Y AHORA TENGO SOLO 6!

—¡Eso es porque el tal Black Mask fue lo suficientemente idiota como para quedarse! —gritó Atila sin contener su rabia.

El Joker lo miró y le preguntó con la voz crispada…

—¿Quieres… repetir eso, por favor?

—¡¿Porqué no nos dejamos de "bromas" de una buena vez? —avanzó Atila.

—Atila… No seas idiota —le inquirió Juno asustada.

—¡No, Juno! ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto! ¡Desde que ese payaso se hizo cargo del "Equipo Joker" no ha habido más que problemas! ¡Es obvio que ahora Ketchum y compañía tienen el apoyo de ese tal Batman! ¡Que por cierto, arresto a uno de los supuestos "lugartenientes" de este payaso!

Los villanos se levantaron de sus lugares, ofendidos, y dieron muestras de querer acercarse para acabar con Atila, pero el Joker les detuvo. El payaso se acercó con una mirada fría hasta el agente…

—Perdona rubio… ¿Pero quién fue el que abandonó a Black Mask a su suerte, eh?

—Porque no pensaba arriesgar mi pellejo con ese amigo tuyo —le contestó Atila sin retroceder.

El Joker le miró con rabia…

—He tenido lacallos menos cobardes que tú… Y lo que menos quiero en todo este plan, es gente cobarde que encima se siente con los cojones para cuestionar mi autoridad.

—¿Y qué me harás, payaso de circo? No me puedes despedir… Porque quizás un día decida aparecerme en el centro de comando de la Policía de Kanto y decirles todo.

—Tienes razón… Me temo que no te puedo dejar ir a ningún lado —dijo el Joker inocentemente—. Pero eso no quiere decir que seguiré tolerando tu insolencia… jejejeje —rió el Joker con malicia.

Atila no lo vio venir… De un de repente, el Joker le había lanzado a los ojos un líquido amarillento y oloroso de su flor; provocando que Atila cayera al suelo gritando de dolor…

—¡MIS OJOS! ¡MIS OJOS! ¡ASQUEROSO PAYASO!

Pero el Joker lo había golpeado en la cabeza con la culata del revólver y estando en el suelo, le empezó a patear en todos lados. El estómago, la cara, las piernas, los genitales… Todo. Haciendo que Atila se retorciese de dolor…

Los Jokers estaban extrañados porque hasta donde podían ver, el Joker no estaba pateando con tanta fuerza a Atila. Hasta que Juno gritó horrorizada al ver algo brillando del zapato derecho del Joker… Una pequeña navaja completamente bañada en sangre.

—¡NO! —gritó Juno tratando de lanzarse por Atila, pero le detuvieron Domino y Cassidy.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR AHORA RUBIO INSOLENTE? —gritaba el Joker extasiado de ver como cada vez menos Atila dejaba de moverse.

Hasta que finalmente lo hizo…

—¡NO, ATILA! —gritó Juno al tiempo que se abalanzaba al cadáver ensangrentado de Atila—. ¡¿PORQUÉ LO HICISTE? ¡¿PORQUÉ, PORQUÉ?

—Awwww… —se burló Harley—. La mujer pálida perdió a su noviecito… ¡Jajajaja!

Juno levantó la mirada hasta el Joker. Sus ojos estaban en lágrimas, pero su mirada irradiaba un odio puro…

—Maldito… ¡MALDITO PAYASO! —gritó Juno mientras se lanzaba al Joker hecha una furia.

El Joker esquivó todos los intentos de golpearle hasta que la sostuvo de las muñecas. Acercó su rostro al del payaso, y tras unos momentos…

—Descuida queridita… No creas que el Joker se olvidó de ti.

Juno sintió como un cañón de revólver se colocaba sobre su vientre. La agente abrió los ojos con horror. Lo último que oyó del Joker fue…

—Que tengas una feliz luna de miel. ¡JAJAJAJA!

¡BANG!

Juno cayó junto con Atila… Todos los Jokers estaban muertos de miedo antes semejante espectáculo demente…

—¿Alguien más quiere hacerse el valiente? —preguntó el Joker a sus soldados. Nadie respondió…

—Justo lo que pensé… —dijo el Joker para sentarse en el asiento reservado para el líder de los Rockets. Una vez sentado, continuó—: Ahora… Lo que debemos de hacer, es averiguar en donde tienen a Rogers. Porque, les guste o no, todavía necesitamos de su tecnología.

—Ehh… ¿Señor? —alzó la mano un soldado Joker oculto en medio de los demás.

El Joker miró la mano levantada…

—¿Vas a salir a decir lo que tienes que decir? ¿O, te vas a quedar allí?

Era uno de los soldados que Pikachu había arrojado por la ventana. Avanzó hasta estar frente al escritorio del Joker…

—Creo que la misión no fue del todo un fracaso, señor.

—¿Y me quieres decir por qué? —inquirió el Joker.

El soldado sacó de entre su ropa, una bolsa con varias anotaciones y un disco óptico…

—Antes de ser emboscados por Batman, señor; Black Mask nos había ordenado que registráramos en todo el lugar en caso de que Rogers muriera sin decir nada. Y encontramos esto señor.

—¿Y qué es eso, soldado?

—Toda la información del Sistema de Almacenamiento Pokemon. Códigos, programación, accesos… Todo está aquí. Solo hace falta que un experto en programación lo utilice y tendrá su acceso a todos los pokemon de todas las personas dedicadas a los pokemon.

La mirada del Joker se iluminó con esa noticia. Saltó de su escritorio y le arrebató los papeles al soldado. Se quedó mirándolos con triunfo y el Joker empezó a reir con locura.

El plan seguía en marcha…


	14. Carrera contra el Tiempo

Capítulo XIV

_Carrera contra el Tiempo_

Los cuatro entrenadores volaron a toda velocidad hasta Pallet. Para ese entonces, Gary había utilizado su PokeNavegador para contactar a su abuelo y contarle toda la situación. Tras escuchar cómo se desarrollaron los eventos de aquella batalla en el Faro de Bill, el científico les ordenó volver cuanto antes para ayudar al pokemaniáco mientras él contactaba a Delia Ketchum y le explicaba la situación.

Tras un fugaz viaje, los muchachos aterrizaron en la terraza de Oak, donde los estaban esperando el resto de sus amigos. Tan pronto llegaron, las muchachas se sorprendieron del estado deplorable de Rogers mientras que Tracy y Drew se aproximaron para ayudar a Ash y compañía a transportar a Bill.

—Rápido. Llévenlo adentro —les urgió Delia Ketchum.

Mientras lo iban transportando hasta la sala, Gary preguntó:

—¿Dónde lo ponemos, abuelo?

—El mejor lugar para que Delia pueda trabajar es en mi laboratorio —dijo Oak con decisión.

Luego de asentir en señal de que estaban de acuerdo, los entrenadores llevaron a cuestas a Bill hasta el laboratorio de Oak. Una vez allí, lo pusieron encima de una mesa de metal a modo de una de operaciones.

—Samuel, necesito unos guantes esterilizados, todo el instrumental de veterinaria pokemon que tengas a la mano y un equipo de primeros auxilios—le urgió Delia mientras se lavaba las manos.

—¿Instrumental de veterinaria? —se cuestionó Ash, extrañado— ¿Seguro que funcionará?

—Cuando sabes lo que haces, hijo —le contestó calmadamente Delia (pues no podía permitirse el estar alterada) —, cualquier instrumento cumple con el propósito.

Oak le alcanzó todo lo que Delia le había pedido. Tras colocarse los guantes, Delia se colocó un cubre-bocas y se volvió con los entrenadores…

—Necesito que salgan inmediatamente. Les avisaré cuando todo haya terminado.

Los muchachos obedecieron y dejaron a Oak y a Delia solos con el pokemaniaco para dirigirse a la sala donde todos esperaban saber que había ocurrido en el faro. Allí, los cuatro les contaron a todos sobre como irrumpieron en el lugar –poniendo especial énfasis al "Gran Plan" de Ash–.

—Vaya que eres un genio, Ash Ketchum —le decía Misty mordazmente a su novio—. Llegar como si nada y desatar el caos total.

—Al menos el plan funcionó ¿no? —respondió Ash a la defensiva—. Rescatamos a Bill y le arruinamos su plan al Joker.

—Ah claro que si… ¡Sí no es que te mataban antes! —le gritaba exasperada la pelirroja.

—¡Bueno, ya basta! —gritó Drew desesperado—. ¡Todavía nos tienen que contar el resto de la historia! ¿Recuerdan?

Luego de que la pareja se quedó callada, Gary pudo terminar de contar el resto de la historia…

—… Y después de eso, Batman desapareció de nuevo y se llevó consigo a Black Mask para entregarlo a la policía —finalizó Gary.

—¡Wow! —decía Tracy sorprendido— Ese Batman tiene que ser adivino o algo para llegar justo en el momento preciso. Un poco más y Black Mask los hubiera llenado de plomo a más no poder.

—Al menos ese Black Mask es ahora un problema menos —dijo May aliviada.

—Pero aún así —aclaró Max—, debemos de tener más cuidado que nunca. Estoy seguro que el Joker no está contento con saber que su plan no empezó con el pie derecho.

—Por ahora no debemos preocuparnos por eso —aclaró Ash—. Lo más importante es esperar a que Brock y Bill se recuperen. En cuanto al Joker, eso lo retrasará por un momento y nos regalará algo de tiempo.

—Por otro lado —recordó Richie—, debemos de estar pendientes de Jessie, James y Meowth. Estoy seguro que ahora que sabemos lo que hará el Joker, tratará de encontrarlos a toda costa.

—Pero no se podrá acercar a Alto Mare —exclamó Dawn—. No mientras se encuentren Latios y Latias custodiando la ciudad.

—Creo que ya quedó demostrado que al Joker no le importa quién se le ponga enfrente con tal de lograr lo que busca —recordó Duplica.

—¿No me digas que estás dudando del poder de los Pokemon Eon? —le inquirió Drew.

—No, no es eso… —se apresuró a corregir Duplica—. Por supuesto que confío en ellos, pero… ¿Y si el Joker se atreviese a hacer lo que ningún otro?

Todos se quedaron en silencio… Nadie quería siquiera pensar en eso…

—¿No hablarás… de matar a un pokemon? —preguntó Misty preocupada.

—Dejó a Brock en coma, casi mata a Bill, aniquiló a los equipos Magma, Aqua y Galactic… Perdónenme si lo digo chicos, pero yo sí creo al Joker capaz de matar a un pokemon.

—Esperemos que estés equivocada Duplica —respondió Max con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—¿Y qué noticias han tenido de Brock? —preguntó Gary evadiendo aquella tenebrosa posibilidad.

—Mientras ustedes estaban rescatando a Bill, necesitábamos distraernos de alguna forma; así que fuimos a visitar a Brock a Saffron —le respondió Casey a Gary.

—¿Y qué noticias hay? —preguntó Ash rápidamente.

—Ya va de salida —respondió Casey alegre—. Nos contaron que ya abre los ojos y ya puede reconocer quienes están con él. Sin embargo, todavía lo tienen con máscara de oxígeno. Quieren asegurarse de que el cerebro sane por completo, recibiendo la mayor cantidad posible de aire limpio.

—Eso son buenas noticias —dijo Ash algo entusiasmado—. Es lo que más hace falta en estos momentos tan difíciles.

—No suenas tan entusiasmado, Ketchum —le inquirió Paul, ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirigían Dawn y Misty.

—Es que… —empezó a decir Ash, ignorando la pedantería de Paul— todavía no sé cómo le diremos lo que ocurrió.

—Tenemos que —le dijo Misty con dulzura mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro—. Brock merece saber lo que le ocurrió y lo que ese Bane hizo con su gimnasio. No sería correcto dejarlo al margen de todo esto…

—Pero Myst…

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, Ash. Todos nosotros estamos metidos en esto y todos ayudaremos en este desastre.

Ash sonrió con cariño a su novia, agradeciéndole con la mirada el hecho de que siempre estuviera allí para levantarle la moral.

En tanto, las conversaciones se interrumpieron cuando Delia Ketchum y Samuel Oak llegaron visiblemente cansados. Delia tenía la frente empapada de sudor y tanto su ropa como la de Oak, estaban manchadas de sangre.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Gary a su abuelo.

Los dos adultos sonrieron a los presentes, mientras que ellos hacían lo mismo al adivinar la noticia…

—Lo logramos —respondió Delia con voz cansada pero entusiasta.

—Fue difícil. Pero Bill también nos ayudó bastante. Su deseo de vivir fue más fuerte que nuestros esfuerzos —dijo Oak con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Todos los entrenadores se pusieron a gritar y saltar de entusiasmo y júbilo. Era una derrota para el Joker y un triunfo –el primero– para ellos. Pero en ese momento, Delia y Oak callaron a los entrenadores…

—Ahora está descansando. Lo mejor será no hacer mucho ruido y esperar hasta mañana para que le pregunten lo que deban… —les recomendó Delia.

—Ahora que lo dices, Delia —segundó Oak—, creo que todos deberían descansar. Este ha sido un día bastante intenso para todos ustedes.

—Pero… Somos demasiados —exclamó Gary preocupado—. ¿Dónde van a dormir?

—Descuida, Gary. Tengo a la mano varias cobijas, sábanas y almohadas. Suficientes para que todos puedan estar cómodos esta noche —le tranquilizó Oak.

—Siendo así entonces será mejor que me regrese a casa, mamá —dijo Ash.

—¿Y por qué no te llevas a Misty para que duerma con nosotros? —dijo Delia Ketchum sin ningún recato, provocando que la joven pareja se sonrojara.

—¡Mamá, por favor! —gritó Ash abochornado, ante la risa de los presentes.

—¡Ay, por favor hijo! Seré tu madre, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una vieja anticuada —le dijo Delia a su hijo mientras guiñaba un ojo—. Yo se que ustedes, chicos, necesitan tener de vez en cuando un tiempo a solas para… "hacerse cariñitos"

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó de nuevo Ash, mientras su cara (al igual que la de Misty) se volvía roja como un tomate.

* * *

En la misma base donde el Joker asesinara a 3 de sus agentes, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen se encontraba sentado en su despacho, con Harley Queen sentada a su lado, mientras trataba de ver algo de TV sin éxito…

—Esta debe de ser la peor programación que haya visto en mi vida —se quejaba el Joker mientras hacía zapping con el control—. Ni siquiera Gotham tiene una programación tan mala.

Su diálogo consigo mismo se vio interrumpido cuando Domino entró en la estancia…

—¿Señor Joker? —preguntó la agente rubia al hombre que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de terciopelo púrpura.

—¿Se te ofrece algo niñita? —le preguntó Harley Queen con recelo a Domino.

—Será mejor que vengan a la sala de Comunicaciones y Rastreo. Hay algo que estoy segura que le interesará al señor Joker…

Al oír eso, el payaso apagó la TV y se volvió con la agente Joker, mientras le dedicaba aquella demencial mirada…

—Espero que valga la pena, muchachita… Al Joker no le gusta que lo interrumpan en medio de su descanso.

La agente tragó saliva y le respondió con voz temblorosa a su jefe:—Le aseguro que valdrá la pena, señor—.

El Joker y Harley siguieron a la agente por una serie de pasillos metálicos hasta llegar a otra puerta tan grande como la del despacho del Joker. Adentro, los demás villanos de Gotham se encontraban observando una gran pantalla en medio de la estancia. Mientras varias personas se encontraban trabajando en sus computadores, o en grandes paneles.

Al ver aproximarse a la pareja de villanos, Bane le habló al Joker:

—Al parecer estos idiotas si saben hacer su trabajo después de todo…

—¿Y qué te hace decir eso, grandulón? —le preguntó el Joker con interés.

Bane le señaló la pantalla gigante:—Míralo tú mismo—.

El payaso se abrió paso entre sus asociados hasta quedar delante del gigantesco monitor. Era un mapa gigantesco del Mundo Pokemon con imágenes vía satélite. En un rincón, se encontraba un punto rojo que parpadeaba constantemente en una isla remota…

—¿Y qué se supone que es eso que parpadea? —preguntó el Joker en voz alta esperando que alguien le respondiera.

—Uno de nuestros espías consiguió localizar a los traidores que buscamos, señor —le respondió uno de los trabajadores, que tecleaba constantemente comandos para acercar la imagen.

El rostro del Joker cambió a uno con una sonrisa malévola:—¿De verdad? ¿Y en dónde se encuentran esos tres soplones?—.

—Los renegados Jessie, James y Meowth –de acuerdo con nuestras fuentes–, se encuentran escondidos en una ciudad conocida como "Alto Mare". Uno de nuestros espías radicado allá, nos dio la ubicación exacta del trío.

—Jejeje! Pueden correr del Joker, pero no esconderse… ¡Amplía la imagen! ¡Ahora! —ordenó el Joker mientras en sus expresiones se veía ese deseo por acabar con alguien de formas inimaginablemente dolorosas.

El trabajador, intimidado por la voz del payaso, tecleó más aprisa hasta que el satélite mostró un pequeño pero agradable edificio de 3 pisos. Allí, una mujer pelirroja entraba al edificio silbando alegremente, mientras cargaba con una bolsa de vívieres.

—Si… —dijo el Joker con placer—. Esa es la pelirroja que diario está con esos dos.

—Esperamos instrucciones, señor —contestó el trabajador.

—Denme un transporte que me lleve hasta allá inmediatamente —respondió el Joker con decisión. Luego se dirigió con Harley:—Tú vienes conmigo queridita—.

—¡Wii! ¡Vamos a ir a matar a alguien! —decía Harley Queen mientras daba brinquitos entusiasmada.

—Pero señor… —iba a objetar el trabajador, pero se encontró con el rostro del Joker a unos centímetros del suyo, provocando que se quedase callado:—¿Tienes algo que decir, amigo?—.

—¿No pensarás ir solo con Harley verdad? —le inquirió Hiedra Venenosa al payaso.

—¿Y tú no me negarás el placer de matar a esos traidores personalmente, verdad? —contraatacó el Joker.

—¿Y qué hay de ese Ketchum? —preguntó el Espantapájaros—. Ahora ya sabemos que el murciélago lo protege.

—No debemos preocuparnos por el murciélago, amigo de paja. Porque mientras yo estoy dándole a esos traidores una lección, ustedes tendrán que actuar pronto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se extrañó Mr. Freeze.

—Hasta donde me he podido fijar —empezó a conjeturar el Joker—, hay ciertas especies de pokemon con las que se llevarían de maravilla ¿me equivoco?.

—Ah… Ya sé a dónde vas con esto —exclamó complacido Killer Kroc.

—Exacto, lagarto —asintió el Joker contento de saber que entendió—. Ustedes pueden hacerse "amigos" de los pokemon con los que se identifiquen. Hiedra, con esas plantas con patas…

—Te recuerdo que siguen siendo plantas, Joker —le advirtió Hiedra, ofendida por cómo se refería el Joker a las plantas.

—Freeze… Tú y esos animales de hielo, pueden hacer una buena combinación. En cuanto a ti, Espantapájaros; los fantasmas también se especializan en el miedo como tú. Y tú, Kroc; te encargarás de esos pokemon acuáticos.

—¿Y se puede saber cuál es el motivo para poder apoderarnos de esas pestes? —preguntó Kroc.

—Ahora que Batman está ayudando a ese mocoso, necesitaremos de todas las artimañas de las que podamos hacer uso. Estamos en el terreno de ese Ketchum, lo mejor sería utilizar ese terreno a nuestro favor.

—Será magnifico —expresó con interés Hiedra— utilizar mis dones con esos animales; serán unos excelentes ayudantes…

—Lo mismo digo de las criaturas de Hielo… Ah, ya me imagino las posibilidades… —comentaba Freeze con voz complaciente.

—Supongo que será divertido volverme el señor de todos esos animales acuáticos. Si a nadie le gusta, me lo puedo comer —decía Killer Kroc mientras se relamía los dientes.

—Jajajaja! Eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Ahora muchachos, si me disculpan, Harley y yo tenemos a unos traidores que asesinar.

* * *

Ya faltaban no menos de 15 minutos para medianoche en Pallet Town. Todo el poblado dormía plácidamente y las luces producidas por pokemon nocturnos llenaban de romanticismo el paisaje. Solo una pareja que se encontraba en el domicilio Ketchum no podía conciliar el sueño aún…

Los se encontraban recostados en ropa interior, y cubiertos bajo una sola sábana blanca. La pelirroja poco a poco se estaba entregando a los brazos de Morfeo, pero el trigueño apenas y podía cerrar los ojos.

—Ash Ketchum… ¿En qué estas pensando ahora? —preguntó Misty con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Pensé que estabas dormida… —le contestó vagamente Ash a su novia.

—Lo estaba. Pero tu sola respiración hace que me despierte… Estas pensando en algo —le contestó Misty mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su novio.

—Estaba pensando sobre lo ocurrido esta tarde… —decía Ash con la mirada puesta en el techo.

—No me digas que estás enfadado por lo de tu madre… —saltó Misty lista para defender a su suegra, pese el bochornoso episodio que le hizo pasar junto a su hijo.

—¡Claro que no! —reaccionó Ash rápidamente antes de que Misty sacara conjeturas erróneas—. Me estaba refiriendo a lo que le ocurrió a Bill.

La mirada de la pelirroja se volvió una llena de ternura y comprensión; provocando que ella se posicionara arriba de Ash y le mirara con aquellos ojos…

—Ya deja de pensar en eso… Lo lograron. Lo rescataron…

—Aún no podemos cantar victoria… —respondió Ash entre consciente de donde estaba y, a la vez, perdido en algún lugar distante—. No sabemos si esos bastardos de los Joker consiguieron sonsacarle a Bill lo que buscaban.

—Ya sabrás de eso en su momento. Por ahora, quiero que descanses y dejes de pensar en eso…

—Pero Myst… —el trigueño no iba a olvidarse de ello tan fácilmente.

—Si no lo haces —la pelirroja se fue acercando hasta el oído de Ash, para luego susurrarle con picardía— me veré obligada a hacértelo olvidar con "mis propios métodos".

Ash reaccionó inmediatamente ante la insinuación de Misty. Sonrió, y a modo de broma le contestó:

—Me parece que me es difícil olvidarlo…

La pelirroja sonrió también y tras quitarse el brassiere, dejando que la luz de la luna brillara sobre sus pechos erguidos, le dijo al trigueño:

—Muy bien Ash Ketchum, tu lo pediste…

Los dos novios se enredaron en un apasionado beso mientras bailaban entre las sábanas, al compás de una melodía llena de pasión y erotismo desmedidos…

* * *

_Al día siguiente en Alto Mare…_

Era una hermosa mañana la que se asomaba por los callejones y callejuelas de Alto Mare. Una ciudad que bien era capaz de suplantar a la ciudad de Venecia en el universo de Wayne. Sus edificios de corte colonial y sus canales daban una idea al visitante de cómo es esa ciudad, un lugar tranquilo y lleno de paz. Todos sus habitantes se sentían seguros y orgullosos de aquél lugar, más que nada por sus famosísimos custodios: Latios y Latias.

En una calle, una chica pelirroja vestida con jeans y una camisa holgada –le gustaba usar ropa cómoda y holgada por las mañanas, para así poder sentir la brisa matutina fluir por todo su cuerpo– iba de regreso a una casa de tres pisos (de parte del Oak y su amigo de Alto Mare) que se encontraba a unas calles del canal principal de la ciudad, ubicado en una plazoleta escondida entre varios callejones. Había doblado una esquina para llegar al lugar cuando de pronto empezó a sentir que algo no estaba bien. Intentó ignorar aquél sentimiento pero algo en su cabeza le decía a gritos que no entrara al departamento. Sus sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto vio la puerta principal entreabierta…

Jessie se fue acercando lentamente hasta tener la puerta frente a ella y la abrió completamente. Dentro, el recibidor estaba completamente desordenado. Parecía como si hubiese ocurrido una pelea muy dura en aquél lugar. La mesita de centro estaba caída y rota, el florero estaba despedazado, las flores se encontraban pisoteadas, la alfombra arrugada… y manchada de sangre. Jessie se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la boca, presa del horror; y antes que pudiese hacer algo, oyó que se cerraba la puerta y una voz siniestra y maniaca le decía:

—¡Que bueno que trajiste el desayuno! ¡Jajajaja!

Jessie gritó al tiempo que un payaso le propinaba un golpe que la dejaba inconsiente…

* * *

En Pallet Town, mientras tanto, Bill ya se había despertado y escuchando lo que Ash y sus amigos habían averiguado. Bill escuchó todo con detalle y con cierto semblante de consternación…

—Y es por eso que necesitamos que te quedes con nosotros… —finalizó Ash—. Si existiera la posibilidad de que impidieras el acceso del Joker al Sistema de Almacenamiento, necesitamos que estés a salvo.

—Y él único lugar es con nosotros —complementó Gary.

—Esto es serio muchachos —dijo Bill, quien se encontraba sentado en la cama—. Si las cosas están tan mal como ustedes dicen entonces debo de aplicarme desde este momento…

—Me temo que usted no está en condiciones de abandonar la cama, señor Rogers —se adelantó Delia Ketchum.

—Lo siento mucho, pero desde aquí no puedo hacer nada. Necesito salir de mi cama y tener una computadora a la mano. Porque me temo que el Joker ya está en movimiento…

—¿A qué te refieres Bill? —preguntó el Prof. Oak, extrañado.

—Cuando me estaban interrogando, Black Mask ordenó a sus hombres buscar en el faro todo lo que tuviese que ver con mi Sistema de Almacenamiento en caso de que yo muriera en el interrogatorio.

El miedo se apoderó de los presentes…

—Eso… Eso quiere decir… —empezó a decir Misty.

—Que lo más seguro es que encontraron mis anotaciones sobre el programa. Y me estoy refiriendo a todas mis anotaciones. Contraseñas, comandos, claves; todo el Sistema…

Bill se incorporó, ayudado por Gary y su abuelo, y tras asegurarse de no perder el equilibrio, Bill se paró erguido y se dirigió a los presentes:

—Mi condición es lo que menos importa en estos instantes. El Mundo Pokemon se encuentra en riesgo, y yo soy en parte responsable al haber fracasado en negarle al Joker su arma más letal… Lo único que les pido, es que me den una computadora y su permiso para unirme a ustedes…

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Pero era un silencio solemne, un silencio respetuoso ante la gran calidad moral de Bill y su deseo de ayudar a salvar al Mundo Pokemon del Joker. Ash se acercó hasta el Pokemaniaco y le extendió la mano:

—Bill… De verdad será un verdadero honor tener a alguien como tú en nuestro equipo.

Bill sonrió y le estrecho la mano a Ash, para luego unirse en un abrazo fraternal. Pero en ese momento, sonó el videoteléfono y Oak se apresuró a contestar la llamada. No había imagen en la pantalla y solo se oía una respiración entrecortada y llena de miedo…

—¿Pero qué… —empezó a decir Oak, hasta que se oyó del aparato un grito desgarrador de alguien que era torturado. O más bien, torturada…

—¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡POR PIEDAD!

Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos al escuchar esos gritos tan desgarradores; pues ellos ya sabían de quién se trataba…

Casi sin pensarlo, Ash se separó del grupo rápidamente y tomó el teléfono al tiempo que hacía al profesor a un lado y gritaba frenéticamente a la pantalla:

—¡Jessie! ¡James! ¡Respondan chicos! ¡Aquí estoy!

—Jajajajajaja… —rió una loca y maléfica voz del otro lado.

—¡Déjalos ir Joker! ¡Déjalos ahora mismo!

—Vaya que tienes muchos cojones muchachito —respondió el Joker de entre la pantalla oscura—. Pero me pregunto si solo lo haces para aparentar…

—Si les pones un dedo encima… —empezó a decir Ash, pero el villano le interrumpió.

—¿Tu qué, mocoso? Ja! Tú no puedes hacer ya nada por ellos… A menos…

—¿A menos qué?

—Qué vengas a buscarlos, jejejeje… Si es que te atreves por supuesto.

—¡Tenlo por seguro payaso!

—Jajajajaja! Me gusta tu espíritu, Ash Ketchum. Ya veremos si sigue siendo así cuando nos veamos frente a frente. Solo una cosa… Asegúrate de llegar solo, y sin que nadie te siga. De lo contrario…

—AHHHHHH! —volvió a gritar Jessie.

—Maldito hijo de…

—Ah, ah, ah… No puedes decir malas palabras delante de una dama. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te estaré esperando niño! ¡Ya verás la divertida que nos daremos!

Dicho eso, la señal se cortó…

Sin esperar a que alguien dijera algo, Ash salió corriendo a la terraza del Prof. Oak, solo para ser detenido por una mano que se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo izquierdo.

—¡No lo hagas Ash! —le decía el Profesor al iracundo muchacho.

—¡Debo ir, profesor! ¡Ya oyó lo que les está haciendo! ¡Debo hacer algo!

—No seas idiota Ash —le regañó Misty, que recién se iba uniendo al esfuerzo de detener al trigueño—. ¿No te das cuenta que eso es lo que quiere?

—Misty tiene razón, Ash —se adelantó Gary—. A ese payaso le gustaría tener una oportunidad para matarte… ¿y tú piensas dársela en bandeja de plata?

—La vida de Jessie, James y Meowth peligra —puntializó Ash—, y son más importantes ahora en este momento. Si los perdemos ahora, quizás perdamos la posibilidad de dar con el Joker.

—¿Y tu vida qué, Ketchum? ¿Acaso eso no importa? —le inquirió Paul, exasperado ante la terquedad del entrenador de Pallet.

Ash iba a contestar la pregunta cuando se oyó un sonido que provenía de su PokeNavegador. Ash tomó el aparatito y tras abrirlo, pudo ver un mensaje que dejó asombrados a muchos…

"_Me acabo de enterar de lo sucedido. Yo me encargaré de ir por ellos. NO HAGAS NADA TONTO Y QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS."_

_ -B-_

Ash se quedó mirando el mensaje por unos segundos hasta que su novia se le acercó para verlo. Su expresión era la misma que todos: de sorpresa…

—¿Cómo lo supo? —preguntaba Ash sorpendido.

—¿Es él? —preguntó Drew al irse acercando junto con los demás, sin poder ocultar su estupefacción— ¿Es Batman?

—Pero… ¿Cómo? Nadie más sabía donde estaban Jessie, James y Meowth —decía Misty intentando vislumbrar la respuesta.

—A no ser… —recordaba Oak con asombro.

—¿Qué cosa, abuelo? —le urgió Gary desesperado por respuestas.

La respuesta le había llegado de golpe… Ahora todo tenía sentido. Aquél señor en la estación de ferries, su repentino interés por entablar una conversación con el académico pokemon y el trio de ex-Rockets…

—Ese hombre sospechoso del que les hablé… Aquél que nos encontramos en la estación…

—¿Quiere decir que ese hombre era Batman disfrazado? —preguntaba Paul incrédulo.

—Tiene sentido —sentenció May—. De todas las personas que había en esa estación… y tenía que chocar con ustedes. No sé yo, chicos, pero quizás Batman quiso asegurarse de que abandonaran esta región a salvo… y permanezcan a salvo.

Pero el hecho de que Batman se encontraba en camino hacia Alto Mare, no significaba que Ash iba a permanecer tranquilo. Aprovechando la distracción de los otros, el trigueño consiguió zafarse del brazo de su novia y llevarse la mano derecha a su cinturón, donde se encontraba la pokebola de Pidgeot…

—¡Ash! ¡No seas idiota! —le gritaba Gary desde el suelo.

—¿Es qué acaso ya se olvidaron quiénes son los guardianes de Alto Mare? —les cuestionó Ash exasperado por tanta preocupación que el joven consideraba innecesaria.

—¡Pero ese hombre está loco Ash! ¡No creo que le importe mucho quién se interponga en su camino! ¡Sea o no Pokemon Legendario! —aclaraba Tracy.

—Yo ya he tenido experiencia con Latios y Latias, y estoy seguro que serán un excelente As bajo la manga por si las cosas se ponen peliagudas —les tranquilizó un Ash sonriente mientras guiñaba un ojo cómplice.

Viendo que ya no tenía sentido intentar convencer al testarudo entrenador, todos se limitaron a desearle un buen viaje (Delia y Misty fueron muy insistentes en cuanto a desearle suerte).

Mientras sus amigos se encontraban encomendando al valiente trigueño a la protección de Ho-Oh, en los pensamientos del muchacho solo se concentraba un pensamiento que iba repitiendo en su cabeza cual mantra: "_Aguanten muchachos. Ya voy por ustedes_"


	15. La Sonrisa Asesina

Capítulo XV

_La Sonrisa Asesina_

Espoleado por Ash, el Pidgeot del trigueño voló por los cielos a velocidades nunca antes vistas. La concentración del entrenador era tal que no se molestó en ver como Pallet había quedado como una mancha en el horizonte. De igual forma pasó cuando atravesaba el océano a toda velocidad, pasando de largo lugares como Cinnabar Island, las Islas Seafoam o las Islas Naranja. El único lugar que importaba, era una gran ciudad insular localizada en la costa suroeste de Johto. Una ciudad que fácilmente podría sustituir a la Venecia de Wayne… Alto Mare.

Al ver en la distancia la ciudad, Ash urgió a su pokemon a volar con mayor velocidad; al mismo tiempo, seguía pensando en el trío de ex-agentes Rocket:

"_Ya llegué muchachos. Esperen un poco más…_"

Aún con esos pensamientos en su mente, Ash se llevó su mano al lado izquierdo de su cinturón, de donde sacó su PokéNavegador y se lo llevaba cerca de su boca para establecer contacto con Oak en Pallet.

—Profesor, estoy en Alto Mare.

—¿Tan rápido? —inquirió una voz juvenil que se oía distante, Gary Oak—. Realmente te lo estas tomando en serio Ash.

—¡Silencio Gary! —le reprendió su abuelo en el mismo aparato, al tiempo que se dirigía a Ash— Es bueno saber que has llegado tan rápido Ash…

—La vida de Jesse, James y Meowth lo valen amigos —respondió con decisión Ash a su aparato; para luego preguntar al profesor—. ¿En dónde está la casa exactamente?

—Te enviaré las coordenadas de inmediato —le avisó Oak. Acto seguido, Ash levantó su PokéNavegador para revelar una pequeña pantalla que leía "Descargando información…" junto a un pequeño porcentaje que se llenó rápidamente; dando paso a la revelación de un mapa detallado de la ciudad, mostrando un punto parpadeante en donde se supone está la casa del trío.

—Listo. Ya recibí la información —confirmó Ash mientras hablaba—. Estoy a unos pocos metros de ellos.

—Mucho cuidado, Ash; y suerte —respondió el académico Pokemon antes de cortar la comunicación.

La ciudad ya estaba comenzando a adquirir su actividad cotidiana. Sin embargo, casi como si el destino lo hubiese predispuesto de aquella forma, la zona por la que se encontraba el edificio de los ex-Rockets se encontraba casi solitaria. A lo mucho, no pasaba de haber más de un solitario caminante matutino que transitaba con total parsimonia; ajeno a los terribles eventos que se estaban gestando –si no es que se gestaron ya– detrás de la puerta de entrada a la residencia.

Ash aterrizó a su Pidgeot a pocos centímetros del suelo de la plazoleta y en un callejón que le ocultaba del edificio, para luego regresar a su pokemon rápida y silenciosamente. Acto seguido, alzó la vista hasta el segundo piso del edificio donde presumía que se encontrarían atrapados los agentes, víctimas del malvado Príncipe Payaso del Crimen.

—"_El momento de la verdad…_" —pensó Ash dando un suspiro profundo, para alejar de su sistema cualquier trazo de nervios y levantarse su moral.

Luego, entró a la casa. No necesitó de llave alguna, pues la chapa de la entrada estaba rota. Señal de que habían forzado la entrada…

Ash sabía desde el momento que entró al lugar que estaba corriendo muchísimos riesgos al ir sin ayuda en pos de sus nuevos aliados. Sin embargo, le tranquilizaba saber que a estas alturas del partido, Latios y Latias debían de saber que Ash estaba en Alto Mare. Y si la memoria no le fallaba, su amistad con Latias le iba a ser muy útil cuando las cosas se pusieran feas.

La primer cosa que recibió al moreno en su entrada a la estancia, fue ver un tapete arrugado con manchas de sangre junto con varias fotos –y una mesa– rotas; señal de que hubo una pelea entre dos personas. A la derecha de Ash, se encontraba una sala de estar, adornado por 2 sofás y 2 sillones reclinables y unos cuantos libreros. La televisión se encontraba encendida, pero con un gran agujero en la pantalla; provocando que en el aparato no se viera nada más que estática. Conforme Ash iba caminando silenciosamente, parecía que las imágenes le llegasen por sí solas. James debía de estar viendo la TV con Meowth plácidamente, mientras esperaban a Jessie por el desayuno. Casi sin tener oportunidad de hacer algo, la puerta había sido derribada y el Joker había hecho aparición por el lugar…

Ash siguió avanzando; donde se supone estaba una mesita en donde se colocaba un teléfono inalámbrico, no había nada más que pedazos de madera y el teléfono tirado a un lado, sin batería. Meowth debió de haber tratado de atacar al Joker para darle tiempo a James de escapar pero de alguna forma, el maniaco payaso no solo sometió al pokemon, sino que lo arrojó con violencia hasta la esquina donde se encontraba la mesa. Todavía se podían ver los trazos de sangre del pokemon gato; señal de que había quedado malherido con el impacto contra la mesita y la pared.

James debió de haber tratado de pelear con el demente en venganza por lo hecho a Meowth, pero el Joker no debió de hacer nada más que jugar con su presa. Perfecta prueba de ello, fue la TV rota. Es probable que el Joker hallase estrellado la cabeza del muchacho Rocket contra el televisor. A pesar de ello, James trató de poner resistencia contra el criminal; para luego llevarse la golpiza de su vida. Golpiza que llegaría hasta el recibidor; donde se encontraba la sangre en la alfombra…

Y después llegó Jessie… Y al Joker no le bastó más que un puñetazo limpio para dejarla inconsciente.

Cada paso que daba el entrenador por dentro de la estancia, era cada paso que recordaba de cómo el Joker irrumpió en el lugar con el solo propósito de acabar con Jessie, James y Meowth. Era algo que hacía que al trigueño le hirviera la sangre; producto de sentimientos mezclados: rabia, impotencia, horror… Luego de revisar toda la planta baja de la casa, Ash intuyó que los agentes estarían como rehenes en la planta alta. Acto seguido, el entrenador empezó a subir las escaleras cuidadosamente, con el fin de no hacer ningún ruido que delatara su presencia en la casa. Al llegar, notó que todas las puertas del segundo piso estaban abiertas, menos una.

— "_Allí están_" —pensó el muchacho mientras se acercaba a la puerta, solo para notar que estaba trabada.

—"_Maldición… Este tipo me quiere complicar las cosas_" —pensaba Ash desesperado mientras luchaba por destrabar la puerta con las manos; todo ello, sin ningún éxito. Al muchacho no le quedaría más remedio que…

—"_… derribarla. Tengo que derribar la puerta_" —pensó Ash con amargura mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos a fin de tomar vuelo para llevar a cabo su tarea. Ello significaba una cosa…

—"_Si derribo la puerta, entonces ese payaso sabrá que estoy aquí. Tendré que moverme rápido_".

Ese era el plan. Parecía la única opción viable para estas circunstancias tan especiales. Solo esperaba que Latios y Latias escucharan a tiempo sus llamados de auxilio si las cosas iban mal. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, el trigueño se lanzó de lado contra la puerta; cual Ryhorn en plena embestida.

CRASH!

La chapa había cedido con facilidad ante la velocidad y el peso combinados de Ash, abriendo la puerta completamente. Luego de que el entrenador se incorporase a sí mismo, noto que lo que se suponía era el cuarto principal (donde huelga decir que allí dormían los dos agentes), estaba completamente de cabeza. Los muebles estaban tirados en el suelo, la cama se encontraba volteada y deshecha; y quizás lo más impactante de todo, las paredes de la estancia estaban llenas de grafiti rojo que solo rezaban ocho letras en distintas direcciones: "_Jajajaja!_".

Y justo en el centro del lugar, atados los tres juntos, se encontraban Jessie, James y Meowth.

—"_No…_" —pensó Ash con asombro al ver a los tres agentes en un estado lamentable. Meowth se encontraba con rasguños y golpes por todo el cuerpo, el impacto contra la mesa del teléfono fue más terrible de lo que el entrenador pensaba. James se encontraba con buena parte de su cabello púrpura pinto por la sangre que salía de su cabeza; su rostro no estaba tampoco tan bien que dijéramos. Mientras que Jessie, tenía moretones en toda la cara y una parte del vestido se encontraba rasgado y con sangre. Los tres estaban con la cabeza baja, inconscientes y apenas respirando.

El entrenador se apresuró a llegar donde ellos y trató de desatarlos como pudo, mientras les decía con aprehensión "_Ya estoy aquí muchachos. Resistan. Los sacaré de aquí_". Pero antes de seguir desatándolos, Jessie realizó unos cuantos tardos movimientos de su cabeza y, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, levantó la mirada donde había oído la voz del joven tostado.

—A-ash… —dijo Jessie con una voz muy débil.

—No te esfuerces Jessie. Ya te sacaré de aquí…

—No… No lo hagas. D-déjanos aquí. Déjanos y vete… —le respondió la pelirroja con voz pasiva pero firme.

—No los dejaré aquí Jessie —respondió con determinación Ash mientras seguía desatándolos.

—No… No lo entiendes… Es un-

—¿Es un qué Jessie? ¡Por favor aguanta!

—Es una trampa…

Aquellas palabras que la débil mujer pronunció de sus labios, hicieron que Ash se detuviera en seco para luego fijar la mirada a Jessie…

—¿Qué? —le respondió Ash incrédulo y horrorizado—. Repite eso, Jessie, por favor.

—Por favor… —le respondió la ex-Rocket con los ojos llorosos y una mirada llena de pavor—. Vete… Está aquí. ¡Están aquí!

—Demasiado tarde, pequeño… Jajajajaja! —respondió una voz femenina detrás de Ash.

El entrenador no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Antes de que pudiera terminar de volverse para ver a su atacante, Harley Quinn había golpeado al entrenador de Pallet con un enorme mazo de madera que lo lanzó hacia la pared de la izquierda, dejándolo inconsciente. De las sombras, el Joker había aparecido en una puerta contigua a donde Ash se encontraba…

—Jejejeje! Parece que atrapamos a un polizón…

* * *

No sabía cómo diablos le habían sorprendido el Joker y su novia, Harley Quinn; pero conforme iba recuperando el conocimiento, Ash no podía evitar sentirse como un estúpido al haber caído en una trampa tan simple. Al mismo tiempo, ahora buscaba los medios para poder escapar de allí con el trío sin que el Joker los matara a todos en el proceso. Con todas las fuerzas que su dolor de cabeza le permitió, Ash centro sus pensamientos en Latias y Latios; con la esperanza de que pudieran llegar en su auxilio. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio el rostro de Harley frente a él. La chica había cambiado a una cara de curiosidad e interés…

—¿Ya se despertó el muchachito? —preguntó con voz alegre Harley al semiconsciente Ash—. No te duermas niño… No querrás perderte la fiesta.

—¿Qué les han hecho? —preguntó Ash con las fuerzas recuperadas.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Estás despierto! —gritó Harley con alegría mientras se levantaba para avisar al Joker—. ¡Cariñito! ¡Nuestro amigo despertó!

Ash dirigió la mirada al payaso que se encontraba paseándose en la habitación. El Joker fijó su mirada en él y le dirigió aquella demencial sonrisa…

—¡Bienvenido a nuestra pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, Ketchum! ¡Eras el único que faltaba para poder empezar la celebración!

—¿Qué les has hecho? —preguntó el entrenador con fuego en sus ojos— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Bueno… Evidentemente, no a todos les gustan las fiestas sorpresa. Así que tuve que "convencerlos" un poquito… Jajajajaja! —respondió el Joker entre risas.

Ash intentó levantarse como pudo mientras decía con todo el odio que podía irradiar su cuerpo…

—Eres un… ¡Eres un… —sin embargo, Ash no consiguió terminar su insulto contra el Joker, ya que el payaso le propinó un buen puntapié en la mejilla izquierda; dejándosela morada y con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de la comisura izquierda de la boca.

—Cuida tus modales muchacho. Recuerda que estás en una fiesta y debes comportarte —dijo el Joker con sorna mientras se arrodillaba delante de Ash.

—¿Qué diablos… quieres de nosotros? —le preguntó furioso Ash mientras luchaba por incorporarse (cosa difícil teniendo las manos atadas a la espalda).

El Joker tomó de los cabellos al entrenador y puso su cara frente a él; respondiéndole con todo su desprecio…

—Podría empezar por darte una lección a ti y a tus amigos por entrometerse en mis planes —el Joker hizo una pausa y se quedó un poco pensativo antes de seguir hablando—. Por otra parte, esta trampa la hice para poder conocerte Ash Ketchum.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —le respondió el muchacho, impertérrito.

—Como lo dije antes Ash Ketchum, tú tienes cojones. Y no muchas personas muestran cojones ante el Joker. Así que… ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Olvídate de estos imbéciles, olvídate de tus amiguitos leales… Ven conmigo a Gotham, niño. Tú serás mi asociado, mi igual. El mundo será nuestra ostra; tú con tus criaturas y yo con mis chistes, y el mundo será nuestro.

—Debes de estar loco si realmente piensas que me interesa unirme a ti… —le contestó Ash con repudio.

—Bueno… Siempre puedes tomar la salida difícil. Pero te lo advierto, muchacho. Si tú me jodes, yo te jodo a ti. Pero no solamente a ti. Digamos… ¿a tu novia quizás? ¿O qué te parece si le hago una visita a tu madre?

Aquellas palabras tocaron las fibras más profundas del entrenador, que en su rabia le propinó un cabezazo al Joker mientras le gritaba…

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLAS, PAYASO!

El Joker entre furioso y divertido por semejante atrevimiento, se levantó con rapidez del suelo entre sus risotadas.

—Jajajaja! De verdad que me dará muchísima lástima hacer esto, niño. Tenías mucho potencial… —decía el Joker mientras revelaba de una de sus mangas una pequeña pero filosa navaja—. Pero si de verdad quieres que las cosas sean de esa forma, créeme que te daré gusto… Y ¿por qué no? ¡Yo también me daré gusto! Jajajaja!

—¡El muchachillo va a morir! ¡El muchachillo va a morir! —Harley realizaba una cantaleta infantil mientras daba brinquillos de alegría desde un asiento contiguo a donde estaban los agentes.

—Di buenas noches, Ketchum… —le decía el Joker teniendo al entrenador agarrado de la ropa y listo para la estocada fatal.

Pero de un de repente, sin que el Joker o Harley pudiesen hacer algo, las paredes de la estancia empezaron a temblar. En ese instante, un bólido de color azul que iba a una velocidad fantástica atravesó la recámara y lanzó al Joker lejos del entrenador; mientras que otro bólido –de un color rosa esta vez– atravesó el muro contrario para luego empujar a Harley en dirección del Joker.

—¿QUÉ MIERDA?… —gritaba el Joker furioso mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Harley.

Ash supo inmediatamente la respuesta. A su lado, se encontraba una pokemon de color rosa que le dirigía una mirada dulce y le ayudaba a quitarse sus ataduras…

—¡Latias! —gritó de alegría Ash mientras le daba un abrazo a su vieja amiga. En ese mismo instante, Latios se colocaba junto a ellos; provocando que Ash también le diese al hermano Eon un efusivo abrazo, al tiempo que le decía—: Me alegra mucho que estén aquí.

—_Oímos tu llamado en la distancia_ —le respondió Latios por medio de su telepatía—. _Pudimos sentir tu desesperación y llegamos aquí tan rápido como pudimos_.

—_¿Pensabas que te íbamos a dejar abandonado, Ash?_ —le preguntó con cariño Latias al entrenador—. _No dejaríamos que ese hombre ni nadie te hagan daño nunca_.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para seguir charlando con los Hermanos Eon; ya que de repente el Joker –furioso– gritaba al tiempo que sacaba una ametralladora:

—¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado, Ketchum! —exclamaba el Joker al tiempo que abría fuego contra el entrenador y los Pokemon Eon. Sin embargo, se necesitaban más que balas para poder contra los Legendarios de Alto Mare. Mientras que Latias levantaba un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella y su amigo, Latios se lanzaba al ataque contra el payaso y su pareja.

Por más que Harley trataba de golpear a Latios con su mazo, este demostraba ser más rápido que los golpes del arlequín, haciendo que la villana se desesperara y se lanzara a una inútil persecución de su contrincante; dejando solo al Joker con Ash y Latias.

—¡A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS TONTA! —le gritaba el Joker furioso mientras gastaba balas— ¡LA PELEA ES AQUÍ!

El momento en que el Joker se distrajo para gritarle a Harley, Ash supo que esa era la oportunidad para poner fuera de combate al Joker. Latias, adivinándole el pensamiento, estuvo de acuerdo con el entrenador y sin que este profiriera una sola palabra, Latias le lanzó una Energibola al Joker que lo lanzó a la habitación contigua. Dejándolo aparentemente fuera de combate…

—¡Buen trabajo Latias! —le felicitó Ash—. Ahora ayúdame a desatarlos —le dijo al Pokemon Eon mientras le señalaba a los agentes inconscientes.

Latias asintió y por medio de sus poderes psíquicos removió las ataduras de los agentes. Sin tiempo que perder, Ash subió a Jessie y a James al lomo de Latias mientras que Meowth iría en brazos de Ash.

Sin embargo, una explosión sacudió la estancia y Latias salió disparado por otra pared a los pies de Ketchum. Se encontraba parcialmente herido y con quemaduras. Pero cuando Ash se dirigió a preguntarle a Latios si se encontraba bien, el Pokemon Eon, lanzó a Ash lejos por medio de sus poderes psíquicos mientras le gritaba telepáticamente…

—_¡Ponte a salvo, Ash! ¡Estos no juegan limpio!_

Fue en ese momento, que una nueva explosión rodeó el lugar y Latios volvió a recibir el daño. De entre el humo –y el agujero de la pared de frente a Ash–, salió Harley con una bazuca y riendo divertida…

—Jajajaja! Me parece que ya no tienes la ventaja dragoncito —gritó Harley al tiempo en que se preparaba para disparar de nuevo. Sin embargo, Latias embistió a la villana antes de que pudiera hacer más daño; provocando que el proyectil se desviase hacia la planta baja, a la cocina, provocando que el lugar empezase a arder en llamas.

El humo que levantó el caos provocado por Harley fue tal, que el entrenador no podía ver que había sido de sus dos aliados, ni de los Rocket heridos… Ash trataba de gritar en medio de todo el polvo y el humo…

—¡Latios! ¡Latias! ¿Dónde están?

Ash se levantó tratando de buscar al trío renegado al tiempo que trataba de encontrar la salida. Sin embargo, en medio de toda la confusión no pudo ver que alguien se acercaba por detrás listo para matarle…

—¡Ya eres mío Ketchum! —gritó el Joker mientras blandía la navaja contra el entrenador. Ash trataba de esquivar las sacudidas como podía, pero el humo le afectaba la visibilidad y, por tanto, no le permitió ver un pedazo de madera que le hizo tropezar y quedar expuesto a una cortada (superficial) que el Joker le haría al pecho. La punzada de dolor que sintió Ash lo hizo caer a los pies del Joker, quien tenía los ojos rojos y una demencial sonrisa de triunfo.

—Como dije antes… Buenas noches, niño.

Pero el Joker no consiguió matar a Ash en ese momento, ya que al lado del Joker irrumpió por la ventana una imponente figura negra que derribó al payaso. El Joker ya sabía de quién se trataba y estaba listo para ese momento…

—¡Ahora sí tenemos una fiesta, Batsy! —al tiempo que el Joker se lanzaba al combate contra su odiado némesis. Pero también Batman sabía defenderse bien de los ataques del Joker, quedando los dos enzarzados en un violento combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡No habrá fiesta esta vez, Joker!

Ash no se había movido en todo ese rato, producto del asombro de ver a aquellos dos titanes del Bien y el Mal peleando como dos fieros leones, hasta que Robin apareció en el mismo lugar donde Batman irrumpió en la estancia, para ayudar a Ash a levantarse…

—¡Este lugar se va a caer en cualquier momento! —le gritó Robin a Ash en medio de todo el ruido del fuego y los derrumbes—. ¡Debemos de sacar a tus amigos de aquí!

—¡Ayúdame a sacarlos rápido! —le respondió Ash con la misma intensidad mientras se ponía en su espalda a James, al tiempo que Robin hacía lo propio con Jessie y Meowth.

—¿Puedes cargarlos con esa herida? —le preguntó Robin al entrenador al tiempo que le señalaba el corte de su pecho.

—Está bien. No me hizo mucho daño. Ahora debemos de salir rápido —le tranquilizó Ash mientras se terminaba de acomodar al agente herido.

Con los agentes resguardados, los dos muchachos estaban dispuestos a salir por uno de los agujeros del techo –ayudados por la pistola de gancho del Joven Maravilla–, sin embargo un nuevo temblor sacudió el lugar y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que una red salía disparada en pos del entrenador pokemon; dejándolo atrapado al instante junto con James y Meowth. Robin se volvió y vio de nueva cuenta a Harley con la misma bazuka y riendo divertida…

—¿No pensarán que se irán así de fácil, verdad? —habló la secuaz del Joker al tiempo que apuntaba a Robin la misma bazuka. Sin embargo, con todo y el verse obligado a cargar con la agente, el pupilo de Batman pudo lanzar unas cuantas bombas de humo que le cortaron la visibilidad a Harley, para luego lanzar unas boleadoras que se enredaron alrededor de su cuerpo y brazos.

—Tú no eres la única que tiene juguetes bajo la manga — le gritó Robin con una sonrisa triunfante, tras ver a la villana definitivamente fuera de combate.

—¡Robin, sácalos pronto de aquí! —le urgió Batman a su aprendiz, mientras seguía lidiando con el Joker.

—Jajajaja! Ustedes no irán a ningún sitio… ¡Si eso significa que todos volemos en pedazos! Jajajajaja! —reía el Joker mientras de su traje sacaba un pequeño transmisor que se llevaba a los labios para gritar—: ¡Ahora!

Para la sorpresa de nuestros héroes –y de paso a los habitantes de Alto Mare, que se encontraban sumidos en el pánico ante semejante espectáculo de un edificio en llamas–, llegaron de diversos lados, varios helicópteros de combate (AH-64 Apache) con pintura púrpura y el rostro del Joker como símbolo que comenzaron a abrir fuego contra la planta alta. Mientras Batman y Robin esquivaban las balas con gran agilidad, el Joker aprovechó la confusión y –junto con Harley– los dos subieron a uno de los helicópteros mientras el Joker reía como demente y gritaba al edificio…

—¡Ahora sí digan adiós imbéciles! Jajajajajaja! —acto seguido, ordenaba a los 4 helicópteros—: ¡Destruyan ese lugar!

Sin embargo, los misiles que aquellos helicópteros arrojaron contra el edificio nunca llegaron a tocar su objetivo. Porque de repente, todos los misiles se rodearon de auras azules y rosas que detuvieron aquellas armas para luego ser arrojadas de vuelta contra los agresores del Dúo Dinámico y Ash.

—¿OTRA VEZ? —gritaba el Joker estupefacto y furioso, para luego ordenar a sus agentes Joker— ¡ESQUÍVENLOS, IDIOTAS!

Mientras dos helicópteros lograron esquivar los misiles, uno fue impactado en la cola y otro más en la hélice principal, quedando heridos de muerte. Sin embargo, milagrosamente, esos apaches no se estrellaron contra algún otro edificio de Alto Mare, sino que cayeron suavemente al canal principal…

—¡CREÍ QUE TE HABÍAS ENCARGADO DE ESAS PESTES! —le gritó furioso el Joker a su novia-secuaz.

—¡Creí haberlo hecho, Señor J! —le respondió una confusa y asustada Harley Quinn a su jefe.

De entre el mismo edificio que trataron de destruir, y para el asombro de todos, Latios y Latias surgían a toda velocidad para enfrentarse de nuevo con el Joker.

—¡Sí! ¡Adelante, Latios! ¡Vamos, Latias! —gritaba un entusiasmado Ash desde la red que le tenía atrapado.

Pero el Joker no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente…

—¿Quieren jugar con el Joker, eh? ¡Pues juguemos! —decía el payaso de Gotham mientras apuntaba a los pokemon con un rifle de asalto.

—_¡Nadie se atreve a atacar Alto Mare sin enfrentar las consecuencias!_ —gritaba Latios mientras abría su boca para formar una bola de energía turquesa (Pulso Dragón), para después lanzarla contra el helicóptero del Joker.

Mientras el segundo helicóptero se lanzaba contra Latios, para defender el transporte de su jefe, Latias se le ponía en medio, al tiempo que comenzaba a rodearse de un aura rosa…

—_Ah, no… No lo harás_ —decía Latias con valor mientras el helicóptero se rodeaba de esa misma aura rosada y salía disparado lejos.

El helicóptero del Joker, si bien pudo esquivar el Pulso Dragón de Latios, su piloto no estaba seguro de volver a tener tanta suerte, por lo que se volvió con su jefe…

—¡Señor! ¡Sí nos quedamos aquí, lo único que lograremos es que nos hagan polvo! ¡Solicitamos una inmediata retirada!

El Joker, por mucho que odiase admitirlo, admitió que esa era una batalla perdida. Por tanto, tras dar la señal de retirada, se dirigió de nuevo donde Batman y Robin se encontraban –junto con un liberado Ash, que se encontraba junto a ellos– para luego gritar…

—¡Esto no será lo último que verán del Joker! ¡Me encargaré que ese muchachito que tienes a tu lado Batsy, lamente haberse metido conmigo! ¿Me oyes, Ketchum? ¡Me encargaré de hacer de tu vida un infierno! Jajajajaja!

Latios y Latias, decidieron que era mejor dejar al Joker ir. Luego de asegurarse de que Ash estuviese a salvo, y que los pilotos de los helicópteros caídos estuvieran en manos de la Policía de Alto Mare, los Guardianes Eon volvieron de vuelta a su escondite en medio del aplauso general de todos los testigos de semejante espectáculo…

Pasada la impresión, Batman se volvió donde Ash con una mirada inexpresiva.

—Creí haberte dicho que no hicieras nada tonto, Ketchum.

—Y creo que ya deberías recordar a estas alturas del partido, que no me quedaré fuera de este asunto así de fácil —le respondió Ash con una sonrisa y mirada irónicas.

—Aunque debo de admitir… —respondió el Caballero de la Noche ligeramente complacido—, que sabes rodearte de buenos aliados (haciendo referencia a Latios y Latias). Sin ellos estaríamos muertos.

Ash iba a contestar algo como "_¿Es eso un agradecimiento?_", pero fueron interrumpidos por Robin que avanzaba lentamente y dirigiéndole a Ash una mirada comprensiva.

—Me temo que hay malas noticias, Ash…

El entrenador no dejó terminar a Robin. Tras haberle mostrado un rostro lleno de terror y un leve –casi imperceptible– "_No…_", el entrenador se dirigió donde se encontraban los cuerpos de los agentes.

Batman y Robin permanecieron un poco detrás del entrenador mientras este se arrodillaba junto al trío. El Caballero de Gotham, no necesitó más que mirarles un instante para saber lo que les pasó; pero quería que Ash lo supiera. Era necesario que supiera… a dónde le iba a llevar el camino que escogió…

Ash encontró una pequeña nota púrpura con letras rojas que rezaba "_Como dije antes… Tú me jodes y yo te jodo_". Tras leerla, Ash dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Jessie y lo que vio en ella le dejó profundamente impactado.

La agente ya se encontraba fría al tacto humano. Pero lo más horrible era su rostro: se encontraba completamente rígido, con los ojos completamente abiertos y con una expresión de locura; mientras que la boca se encontraba torcida en un rictus muy especial. Se encontraba torcida en una demencial sonrisa. Estaba –literalmente– muerta de risa; al igual que James y Meowth.

—¿Pero qué… —trató Ash de articular las palabras; solo para que Batman le dijera la fatídica respuesta.

—El arma más letal del Joker… El Gas de la Risa.

—Eso quiere decir que están… están…

—Muertos —terminó la frase Robin.

Ash no podía creerlo… Fracasó. Les falló. Pero eso no era lo más impactante de todo. Sino las palabras de la nota del Joker. Unas palabras que sin saberlo, le terminarían arrebatando todo en su vida: _Tú me jodes y yo te jodo_.


	16. Destinos unidos

Capítulo XVI

_Destinos unidos_

Las muertes de Jesse, James y Meowth fueron un duro golpe a la moral de Ash y sus amigos. No solo habían perdido a su mayor y más preciada fuente de información para poder dar con los escondites del Joker, sino que también habían perdido a unos valientes colegas y amigos. Ante la muerte de su hijo, los padres de James –Mark y Eileen–, se encargaron de los servicios fúnebres de su querido hijo. Pese al dolor, ninguno de ellos dejó de mostrar orgullo por saber que su hijo sacrificó su vida por la causa contra el Joker (Ash y sus amigos les contaron todo lo ocurrido).

El funeral se llevó a cabo en una pequeña playa cercana a Pallet, donde los padres de James tenían una casa de verano, a las afueras del pueblo. Ash, Misty, Brock –quién ya se había finalmente recuperado del hospital– y el resto de sus familiares y amigos estuvieron presentes para darles sus respetos a los redimidos agentes Joker y mostrar su apoyo por la causa por la que luchaban. Tanto James, como Jessie y Meowth, fueron sepultados juntos en una magnífica tumba de mármol blanco con la efigie de un Moltres (el símbolo de la familia de James). ¿La razón? Como ni Jessie, ni Meowth tenían una familia propia que se encargase de ellos, los padres decidieron enterrarlos juntos para honrar de forma póstuma el cariño y la amistad que se tuvieron entre sí.

Luego de que el padre de James y el Prof. Oak pronunciasen unas palabras en honor a los fallecidos ex-agentes Rocket, todo mundo partió de vuelta con rumbo al rancho de Oak, mientras que los padres de James regresaron –con muchísima tristeza– de vuelta a su casa de verano. En ese momento, el sol estaba empezando a ponerse en el horizonte, y el único que se quedó atrás, con la promesa de volver más tarde, fue Ash.

Nadie de sus amigos, ni Misty, dieron muestras de estar en desacuerdo y dejaron al muchacho solo delante de la tumba, junto con su Pikachu. Ash se encontraba mirándola fijamente, donde se encontraban los nombres de Jessie, James y Meowth grabados en la piedra. Estaba completamente inmóvil y con la cabeza baja, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor por los agentes. Solo la rabia era más grande que su tristeza…

—"_Les fallé muchachos… Ojalá y algún día puedan perdonarme…_" —pensaba Ash dolido por el hecho de que no pudo rescatarles de las garras del Joker.

El pokemon de Ash se acercó al entrenador y empezó a frotar su rostro contra la pierna izquierda del entrenador, en un acto por reconfortarlo. Ash se arrodilló donde su pokemon y le acarició por un rato, mientras le decía a su amigo…

—No pude salvarlos, Pikachu. No pude ser más fuerte que el Joker… y no logré salvarlos.

Pikachu rugió débilmente, uniéndose al dolor de Ash. Sin embargo, solo pasó un segundo para que de nueva cuenta, el pokemon levantase las orejas y mirara en dirección de los arbustos que se encontraran detrás de ellos.

Aunque Pikachu no se acostumbraba a esas espontáneas apariciones, Ash ya lo había hecho; y tras acariciar de nuevo a su pokemon para tranquilizarle, se puso de pie y siguió mirando la tumba.

—¿Cómo es que lo haces Batman? —preguntó Ash de forma triste, mientras seguía viendo al majestuoso Moltres de mármol— ¿Cómo puedes aguantar este tipo de fracaso? ¿Este tipo de… dolor?

—Trato de no tomarlo tan personal —respondió Batman, quién se acercó un poco donde el entrenador; pero manteniendo su distancia.

Ash sonrió de una forma condescendiente, y se volvió donde el encapotado para responderle:—Por alguna razón, no te creo ¿Lo sabías?—.

—La muerte de nuestros seres queridos puede llegar a consumirnos por dentro si lo permitimos —le respondió Batman de forma solemne—. Es por eso que hay que tratar de aprender de ella y guardarle respeto.

—Suenas como si ya tuvieras experiencia en la materia —le contestó Ash gentilmente.

—La tengo… Y este no es el lugar, ni el momento para hablar de ello. —agregó Batman calmada pero firmemente.

—Lo entiendo —respondió Ash, en señal de comprender que ese era un límite que debía respetar; para luego continuar hablando—. Ahora lo que debo de hacer es asegurarme de que el sacrificio de Jesse, James y Meowth, no sea en vano.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó Batman, curioso por saber cómo iba a continuar el muchacho sin su mayor fuente de información.

El muchacho dio un suspiro de resignación, sabiendo que era lo que pretendía el Caballero de la Noche…

—Por ahora, lo más que podemos hacer es esperar a que Bill reprograme todo su Sistema de Almacenamiento antes de que el Joker se ponga en movimien-…

Sin embargo, para cuando había volteado donde se encontraba el Señor de la Noche, este ya había desaparecido. Ash solo se quedó mirando el lugar por un instante, al tiempo que pensaba: "_Supongo que él no es del tipo de los que les gusta esperar…_"

* * *

_Celadon City, durante las primeras horas de la noche_

Celadon City era, por mucho, la ciudad más grande de toda la región de Kanto. Incluso superaba en tamaño a la propia Saffron –a pesar de que esta última era la sede del gobierno de la región–. Teniendo la Gran Tienda Departamental como sede a esa ciudad, ello la volvía como una de las más populares en todo Kanto y por ello, la ciudad se aseguraba un continuo flujo de ingresos por parte la tienda y el turismo.

Quizás otro de los grandes atractivos de la ciudad –principalmente para entrenadores pokemon– era su gimnasio y la líder que lo administraba: Erika Flowers. Con casi 28 años de edad, se ha convertido en una de las entrenadoras más respetadas de la Liga Añíl sin dejar que su aparente calma y dulzura oculten su determinación y coraje en las batallas pokemon. A pesar de eso, Erika también disfruta mucho de la elaboración de perfumes a partir de las flores que ella cultiva.

Aquella noche en Celadon, Erika no sabía que su gimnasio, así como ella misma, se convertiría en el blanco de una bella pero mortal mujer que se encontraba llegando a la ciudad junto con unos cuantos soldados del Equipo Joker (todos de incógnito).

Nadie en la ciudad, ni la misma policía o las milicias de Celadon, se molestaron en prestar atención a tres minivan negras, junto con un tráiler, que entraron a la ciudad. Y eso fue porque los conductores de las minivan tuvieron la prudencia de llegar por diferentes rutas. Dos llegaron por la ruta que lleva a Fuschia City, uno por la ruta de Vermilion City y finalmente, el tráiler por la ruta de Saffron City. Una vez que los vehículos se posicionaron en puntos estratégicos cercanos al gimnasio, uno de los conductores contactó por radio a una mujer que se encontraba usando un amplio sombrero y gabardina negros –que a su vez se encontraba escoltada por dos fornidos individuos–…

—Señorita Hiedra, todas las unidades están en posición y listas para esperar su orden.

—Muy bien, tesoro —respondió con dulzura maléfica Hiedra Venenosa—. No vayan a atacar hasta que esté adentro y yo dé la señal…

—¿Está usted segura señorita? El lugar estará lleno de entrenadores que podrían ponerla fuera de combate con facilidad —le trató de persuadir el subordinado del Equipo Joker.

—Descuida, muchacho. Tengo el presentimiento de que me llevaré muy bien con sus pokemon —expresó en medio de una risa malvada de autosatisfacción la villana, para luego cortar la conversación y decirle a sus escoltas que la siguieran directo hasta el gimnasio.

A pesar de que eran tiempos convulsos, aún había personas que se animaban a pasear por las calles de la ciudad –más si se trata de una ciudad tan grande como Celadon–, fue por eso que casi nadie se inmuto en aquella mujer ni en sus dos corpulentos acompañantes, quienes caminaron con toda naturalidad hasta entrar hasta las mismas puertas del gimnasio, como si estuviesen en su casa.

Al llegar al recinto, todas las entrenadoras del lugar –el gimnasio de Erika era muy conocido por albergar a muchas mujeres– miraron extrañadas a los nuevos visitantes, algunas no dudaron en lanzarles recelosas miradas al desconocer cuáles eran sus intenciones. Sin embargo, a Hiedra no le molestó en absoluto aquél ambiente; de todas formas, estaba a punto de apoderarse del lugar –y de paso, matar a cuanta persona se le pusiera en frente–. Llena de orgullo y cinismo, la villana de Gotham habló en voz alta para que todos la escuchasen…

—¡Demando inmediatamente la presencia de la dueña de este recinto! ¡Qué se muestre ante mi si en verdad tiene agallas!

Erika no se mostró ajena a esa manifestación abierta de desafío y salió de entre varias de sus entrenadoras que le escoltaban para ponerse de cara contra la intrusa…

—¿Quién eres tú y cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma en mi gimnasio? —gritó Erika desafiante.

La villana se rió burlonamente para el asombro y enojo de todas las presentes para luego decirle a la líder del gimnasio con toda naturalidad…

—La persona que se va a apoderar de este lugar, y de todas aquellas bestias que alberga —dijo Hiedra Venenosa, provocando la ira de todas las presentes que revelaron sus pokebolas, listas para acabar con aquella mujer.

—Tendrás que pasar por todas nosotras primero —respondió Erika al tiempo que se ponía al frente de todas sus seguidoras, listas para el combate.

La villana soltó otra risa burlona, aún más notoria que la anterior y se despojó de su sombrero y gabardina, revelando su cabello pelirrojo y su escultural cuerpo color verde cubierto por un disfraz que parecía hecho de hojas de varios árboles para luego decir a Erika una última vez antes de desatar el caos…

—Sera un placer…

Tras decir esas fatídicas palabras, su piel comenzó a rodearse de un aura verde que hizo temblar el lugar por completo. Ninguna de las entrenadoras sabía que pasaba, hasta que Hiedra levantó los brazos para que inmediatamente surgieran de la tierra gigantescas raíces de color café que comenzaron a rodear el lugar y a derribar a cuanta persona se le pusiera a tiro. Incluso antes de que algunas entrenadoras pudieran convocar a sus pokemon hierba, los miembros del Equipo Joker que estaban esperando el ataque de Hiedra aparecieron por todas partes abriendo fuego contra todos los que se resistiesen y tomando prisioneros a cualquier persona que no consiguiese escapar.

En medio de todo el caos, Erika se las había arreglado para esquivar a los Jokers y a las plantas asesinas de Hiedra, hasta que finalmente pudo volverse a plantar delante de ella…

—¿Cómo te atreves a destruir mi gimnasio? —gritaba la entrenadora furiosa.

—¿Destruirlo? Jajajaja! ¡Sólo estoy redecorando, querida! —respondió Hiedra burlona, aún estando rodeada de esa aura verde.

—Yo también redecoraré… ¡Pero tu cara! —gritó Erika para luego convocar a uno de sus pokemon— ¡Shiftry, acaba con esa perra!

Luego de que apareció delante de Hiedra, un feroz Shiftry listo para atacar a la villana, esta no hizo más que reír nuevamente para luego decirle entre enojada y divertida a la líder del gimansio…

—¿Tú me llamas perra a mí? Ay, querida ¡pero si ni siquiera tienes idea de lo qué puedo ser capaz!

—¡Y nunca podrás demostrarlo! ¡Shiftry, Tormenta de Hojas!

"_Una medida inútil y desesperada_" pensó Hiedra mientras veía burlonamente como las manos de Shiftry brillaban en un color verde intenso para luego soltar cientos de miles de hojas en dirección a Hiedra. Ante eso, Hiedra solo levantó su mano en dirección al ataque de Shiftry para hacer que se desvaneciera en el aire, ante el asombro de Erika y su pokemon.

—Pero… No puede ser. ¡Es imposible! —decía Erika incrédula a lo que acababa de ver.

—Y eso no es lo mejor que has visto, muchachilla —recalcó Hiedra orgullosa del efecto logrado con su víctima—. Este es mi mejor truco —dijo la villana al tiempo que se acercaba la palma de su mano derecha a sus labios y soplaba.

De su palma, salió una especie de polvo verdoso que se acercó rápidamente al pokemon de Erika, provocando que este se retorciese en un intento por luchar por aquella sensación extraña que se apoderaba de él. Pero no pasaron siquiera 10 segundos para que el pokemon dejara de moverse y sus ojos brillaran de un color verde, para luego volverse contra Erika y gruñirle amenazadoramente…

—¿Qué haces, Shiftry? Soy yo, Erika. ¿No me reconoces? —le gritaba una Erika muerta de miedo por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Tu gimnasio, y tus pokemon, me pertenecen ahora… Jajajajajaja!

* * *

_Prisión Regional de Kanto, a las afueras de Saffron City_

El alcaide de la prisión todavía no se lo terminaba de creer, ni siquiera cuando ya se encontraba justo afuera de la entrada principal esperando junto con el capitán de la guardia y 2 guardas más. No se podía creer así mismo que el único hombre que –aparentemente– es capaz de enfrentarse contra el Joker y su equipo criminal, le había llamado por teléfono –haciendo uso de una línea telefónica inrrastreable– para solicitarle permiso de interrogar al único pez gordo del Equipo Joker encerrado allí. Mucho menos podía creerse así mismo que de un momento a otro llegaría Batman a la prisión para interrogar a Black Mask. Sin embargo, allí estaba…

En poco tiempo, un gigantesco vehículo negro que casi podría ser un tanque se detuvo justo en la reja de entrada a la prisión. Como los guardias sabían quién era, inmediatamente abrieron la reja para darle paso a su tripulante. Un imponente hombre de 1.90 disfrazado como murciélago: Batman.

El alcaide de la prisión sabía con solo verle, que Batman no era alguien que le agradaba perder su tiempo (y mucho menos en estos tiempos tan tumultuosos). Fue por eso que se aproximó con rapidez al vigilante que se acercaba a pasos agigantados en dirección a la entrada para luego tratar de ponerse a su lado mientras entraban a la prisión –ya que Batman caminaba más rápido que el funcionario, haciendo que a este le costase seguirle el paso–.

—Movimos al prisionero al salón de interrogatorios tan pronto recibimos su llamada señor Batman —le habló con una rapidez inusitada al encapotado, en un intento por disimular su asombro.

—Muy bien, alcaide —respondió secamente Batman—. Necesito que me lleve con él. Es preciso que me diga cuál será el siguiente movimiento del Joker.

—Por supuesto, Batman. Si es usted tan amable de seguirme… —le respondió el alcaide al tiempo que le mostraba el camino.

Conforme iban avanzando por los pasillos de la prisión, Batman se fue dando cuenta de que las cosas eran bastante diferentes en cuanto al sistema penitenciario se refería. A diferencia de lugares como la Prisión Blackgate o el Asilo Arkham en donde la seguridad era exageradamente rigurosa, aquí en la Prisión Regional de Kanto las cosas eran mucho más relajadas, demasiado para el gusto del Caballero de la Noche.

Empezando por los pasillos. Casi no hay guardas recorriéndolos, ni mucho menos hay suficientes cámaras de seguridad. Había muchas cosas en el lugar que dejaban mucho qué desear, sin embargo el Justiciero de Gotham se guardó todas esas inconformidades para consigo mismo para no ofender al alcaide de la prisión.

Aunque por otra parte, el alcaide tenía la sospecha de que el Señor de la Noche no se encontraba conforme con lo que veía en su prisión. Por lo que le dijo a modo de disculpa:

—Sé que la seguridad en esta prisión le parecerá algo relajada. Pero debe de comprenderme; nosotros nunca habíamos tenido que lidiar con su mismo tipo de "problemas".

Batman no dijo nada, y el alcaide se mostró más nervioso… Se ve que tampoco es una persona que perdona las excusas con facilidad…

Finalmente, tras caminar por unos 5 minutos (que al alcaide se le hicieron eternos), llegaron donde se encontraba Black Mask. La puerta estaba custodiada por dos guardias, quienes se hicieron a un lado para darle paso a los dos hombres. Pero poco antes de que el alcaide entrara, este se vio impedido por la mano del justiciero en su hombro…

—Me sentiría más cómodo si me permitiese interrogar a Black Mask a solas —le habló Batman con una voz amable pero firme, que no daba lugar a cuestionamientos.

El alcaide entendió inmediatamente las intenciones del Caballero de la Noche, y este le dio el paso para después cerrar la puerta y dejarle cuestionar al villano todo lo que pudiera…

Black Mask se encontraba detrás de una mesa blanca de metal, usando un traje completamente azul cielo –el traje que usaban los reos dentro de aquella prisión–. En cuanto Batman se hizo presente, Black Mask le miró impertérrito para luego decir…

—Siéndote sincero, Batman, de no ser por estos colores que nos obligan a usar, yo podría quedarme en este lugar. Es mucho más cómodo que en Gotham…

—Regresarás a Blackgate como lo había acordado con la policía local. No pienso dejarte en un lugar donde podrías escapar fácilmente —le contesto Batman de forma tajante.

—Jejejeje! Se nota que no te gusta mucho este lugar… —le respondió burlonamente Black Mask—. No te culpo, estos imbéciles de este mundo no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que es tener un sistema penitenciario seguro. No a diferencia de Blackgate, o esa casa para fenómenos de circo, Arkham.

Batman ignoró el comentario burlón de Black Mask y decidió ir directo al grano…

—¿Por qué te uniste al Joker, Black Mask? ¿Qué pretendías ganar con esa asociación? —a continuación, Batman le miró inquisitivamente para terminar la oración— Sin mentirme… No es una buena noche para que me mientan.

Black Mask le sostuvo la mirada al encapotado, como si quisiera comprobar si estaba realmente diciendo la verdad; pero el villano decidió no poner a prueba la paciencia del Caballero de la Noche.

—Fuera de tener algunas de esas criaturas para mi disfrute personal, nada más.

—¿Y el Joker? ¿Qué es lo que pretende? —continuó Batman con el interrogatorio.

Black Mask observó nuevamente al Caballero Oscuro como si no diera crédito a lo qué el estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad le iba a decir el plan del Joker así como así? Si hay algo que siempre odió Black Mask entre sus filas son a los soplones, ¿qué le hacía pensar que él se volvería un soplón? Aquél pensamiento hizo que Black Mask se soltara a carcajada suelta.

Cosa que a Batman no le agradó en lo más mínimo…

Sin que Black Mask pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, y para el asombro del alcaide y algunos guardas que se encontraban observando el interrogatorio, Batman pateó en contra de Black Mask la enorme mesa de acero y como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, el Caballero de la Noche levantó a Black Mask y lo puso contra el cristal. Black Mask, haciendo uso del poco aliento que podía sacar –pues los enormes brazos de Batman le cortaban la respiración– le dijo en forma desafiante…

—¿Qué harás murciélago? ¿Me vas a romper la boca? ¿Me vas a quebrar mis huesos? Jajajaja! No eres capaz de hacer nada de eso; a diferencia del Joker, claro. ¿O acaso no recuerdas lo que le hizo a ese mocoso insolente que sustituyó a Nightwing?

La alusión que hizo el villano a la tragedia de Jason le llegó a Batman hasta lo más profundo y le hizo arrojarle contra la ventana, provocando el susto de los testigos, quienes corrieron rápidamente a la puerta del salón para detener a Batman de que hiciera algo terrible. Batman supo lo que había hecho y les hizo la seña a los policías para que se calmasen. Al fin y al cabo… todo era parte del plan.

Tras tranquilizar a los guardas, Batman fue donde se encontraba Black Mask y nuevamente le levantó del suelo con una gran facilidad, para luego acercar su rostro al del gángster y amenazarle…

—Puedo arrancarte la respuesta a golpes si así lo deseas, pero estoy dispuesto a darte otra oportunidad… ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer el Joker?

Black Mask, que tenía la boca llena de sangre, apenas y pudo hablar con normalidad, pero decidió hacerlo por el simple hecho de que respetaba el hecho de que el Caballero de la Noche le diese una última oportunidad para confesar… Cosa que no hacía con las personas a las que interrogaba.

—Mmmphh… Solo para resumir… Hacer lo que siempre ha tratado de hacer con todo lo que hay a su alrededor… Ver el mundo destruido y en llamas…

—¿Destruir este mundo? ¿Sólo eso? —inquirió Batman, urgiéndole al villano a confesar más.

—Yo solo estoy en esto por el hecho de poder conseguir algunos de esos animales para llevarlos a Gotham… Al —Black Mask tosió—… Al igual que los otros… Pero… Tú y yo sabemos que al Joker no le bastará solamente eso. Tú y yo sabemos que él es del tipo de personas que disfruta con ver el mundo arder en llamas…

Batman ya lo sabía incluso desde antes que Black Mask se lo dijera, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus propios labios negros para convencerse de que no estaba equivocado. El Joker buscaría destruir el Mundo Pokemon solo por simple diversión. Ahora lo importante era saber en dónde iba a encontrar a los villanos de Gotham…

—¿Y los otros? —le urgió Batman sin soltarlo, más bien subiéndolo aún más al techo— ¿Dónde están los otros?

—Bane… —Black Mask luchaba contra la falta de aire— Bane se encuentra junto con el Joker… Es algo así como el segundo al mando… Los otros… Bueno… Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de hacerse "amigos" de ciertos pokemon.

—Habla claro, Black Mask… —le amenazó Batman mientras lo acercaba nuevamente a su rostro enojado.

—Los animalejos de hierba… —carraspeó Black Mask— estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien con Hiedra…

Sin que Black Mask dijera nada más, Batman soltó al villano de sus manos al tiempo que la respuesta llegaba a su mente: Hiedra sería capaz de controlar a los Pokemon de Hierba, de la misma forma en que Freeze podría hacerse de los tipo Hielo y el Espantapájaros de los Fantasmas…

El Caballero de la Noche salió corriendo deprisa de la sala de interrogatorios, dándole paso a los estupefactos guardas que se encargarían de ponerlo en custodia. Tras hablar de forma breve con el alcaide, urgiéndole que acelerara la extradición del villano de vuelta a Gotham, salió a toda prisa de la prisión con rumbo a su batimóvil. Una vez dentro, Batman activó un intercomunicador que lo comunicó con Robin…

—Robin… Sé dónde va a atacar Hiedra. Prepárate para verme en Celadon City.

—A la orden —respondió Robin rápidamente.

Inmediatamente, Batman cambió la frecuencia de su comunicador para luego volver a hablar…

—¿Me escuchas, Alfred?

—Siempre, señor… —le contestó amablemente un hombre cuya voz denotaba sus 65 años de edad, además de un ligero acento inglés.

—Necesito que descargues a mi base de datos toda información que me pueda ser útil con respecto a los Pokemon de tipo Hierba.

—¿Planea capturar algunos, señor? —bromeó el mayordomo de la familia Wayne.

—Es probable que Hiedra Venenosa los utilice para hacerse con el control del gimnasio de Celadon City, si no es que también la propia ciudad.

—De inmediato, amo Bruce. Y una cosa más…

—¿Qué pasa, Alfred?

—¿Quizás quiera que también tenga listo el botiquín de Primeros Auxilios?

—Creo que puedo encargarme de Hiedra como siempre, Alfred —le contestó Batman un poco irritado por aquella insinuación.

—Pero por lo general, la señorita Hiedra nunca tiene a sus órdenes criaturas que podría utilizar para tratar de matarlo, señor…

Batman se quedó pensativo unos segundos. En realidad, Alfred tenía razón. Esto no sería como otras ocasiones que luchó contra aquella malvada dama de verde. Esta vez, tendría a muchos aliados que no dudaría en utilizar para detener a Batman, o peor…

—Voy a correr el riesgo, Alfred.

—¿Alguna vez no lo ha hecho, amo Bruce? —preguntó sarcásticamente el mayordomo de la familia antes de cortar la comunicación.

Aunque también Batman tenía sus propios aliados en este extraño y nuevo mundo. Batman miró por un instante el comunicador donde tenía la frecuencia de Ash Ketchum y después de unos segundos, volvió a poner la vista en el camino; pensando para sí: "_Solo espero que no les necesite demasiado pronto esta noche…_"

* * *

_Mientras tanto en Pewter…_

Debido al funeral de los 3 agentes, ni Ash, ni Misty, ni ninguno otro de los involucrados tuvieron tiempo de explicarle a Brock lo que sabían hasta el momento. Pero esa misma noche, en un intento para distraerles de toda esa vorágine de emociones que experimentaron apenas hace unas horas, la familia de Brock invitó a los muchachos a cenar a su nueva y remodelada casa.

El gimnasio seguía siendo igual de grande, pero ahora contaba con lo más avanzado en tecnología pokemon. En cuanto la casa, era ahora dos veces más grande y más amplia de lo que era antes del incendio, pero sin perder el toque sencillo que tenía antes del ataque de Bane. Durante la cena, Ash y el resto pusieron al tanto de todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora. Desde el momento en que llegaron los agentes después de ser perseguidos varios días, hasta el episodio heroico de Ash junto con los Legendarios de Alto Mare y el Dúo Dinámico. Toda la familia de Brock escuchó todo con un interés que casi rayaba en la emoción pero tanto Flint como el propio Brock se encargaron de bajarles los ánimos a los suyos; estos no eran momentos para actuar como si vieran una película muy entretenida. Había que mantener la cabeza fría…

—Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a continuar ahora que Jesse, James y Meowth están muertos? Ellos suponían nuestra mayor fuente de información —preguntó Brock, ya metido de lleno en el asunto.

—Es malo que ya no contemos con el elemento sorpresa, lo admito —respondió Ash pensativo, tratando de encontrar alguna solución—. Pero al menos todavía podemos contar con que Bill está a salvo con nosotros. Además de que está trabajando horas extra con la reconfiguración del Sistema de Almacenamiento.

—Y por mientras —aclaró Paul de forma ácida—, nos quedaremos sentados esperando a que el Joker y sus esbirros ataquen a alguna ciudad inocente.

El comentario no pasó inadvertido por ninguno de los presentes, quienes le dedicaron al entrenador (quién no se inmuto) una mirada fría y reprobatoria. Gary contraatacó diciendo:

—¿Tú crees que nos da gusto que estemos aquí sin hacer nada y además viviendo con la incertidumbre de no saber qué hará ese payaso? ¡Al menos tratamos de encontrar una solución al problema, en lugar de estar actuando como unos idiotas que solo hablan por que sí!

—¿Cómo me llamaste, Oak? —Paul se levantó de la silla furioso listo para ponerse al tiro con Gary.

—¡Acércate un poco para que te lo repita Ikari! —Gary se levantó también, haciendo caso omiso al arranque de furia del entrenador de Sinnoh.

Sus dos respectivas novias intentaban contenerlos en vano y todo apuntaba a que los dos entrenadores se iban a dar la refriega de sus vidas, hasta que Misty perdió los estribos y se levantó con tal fuerza que todo mundo se quedó atónito. Mayor fue la sorpresa cuando la entrenadora les gritó con aquella energía propia de ella…

—¡A CALLAR LOS DOS! ¡BASTA YA DE ACTUAR COMO UN PAR DE MOCOSOS DE 12!

Los dos entrenadores se quedaron quietos y no parecía que tenían ya los mismos ánimos para matarse como hace unos instantes…

—¿ES QUÉ ACASO NO ENTIENDEN QUE ESTO ES LO QUE AL PAYASO ESE LE GUSTARÍA DE NOSOTROS? TODOS ESTAMOS METIDOS EN ESTO Y DEBEMOS DE BUSCAR LA FORMA DE ARREGLAR ESTE PROBLEMA. ¡ASI QUE SIÉNTENSE DE INMEDIATO LOS DOS O LES JURO QUE LA QUE LES ROMPERÁ LA CARA SERÉ YO!

Luego de aquél arranque, muy bien justificado, de furia por parte de Misty; los muchachos regresaron a sus lugares sonrojados por la vergüenza, mientras que el resto quedó asombrado por el gran poder de convencimiento que la entrenadora de Cerulean podía tener a veces.

Ash rompió ese incómodo silencio al mirar a su novia y sonreírle con complicidad mientras decía:

—Esa es mi chica…

Aquello provocó alegres risas entre los presentes que terminaron por extinguir por completo la tensión de hace unos segundos, incluso Paul y Gary se encontraban riendo a carcajada suelta.

Sin embargo, la risa no duraría mucho ya que el hermano de Brock, Forrest, llegaría a toda prisa a donde se encontraba todo el grupo para darles noticias importantes…

—¡Oigan, muchachos! —les gritó con semblante preocupado el segundo hermano de los chicos Slate— ¡Vengan rápido! ¡En el noticiero están contando algo impresionante!

Ninguno de los presentes necesitó preguntar de qué se trataba y todos, al tropel, se dirigieron a toda prisa para ver en dónde atacó el Joker (o alguno de sus asociados)

Forrest puso la TV a todo volumen al tiempo que los muchachos, el resto de sus hermanos y los padres de Brock, se juntaban para poder ver el nuevo aparato que la familia compró junto con todo lo demás de la casa (una LCD de 65 pulgadas)…

—"Cuesta mucho trabajo ver estas imágenes, damas y caballeros, pero aparentemente podemos apreciar desde el helicóptero de nuestro noticiero que del Gimnasio de Celadon, parece que ha salido unas especies de raíces gigantes que además se están extendiendo a una velocidad sorprendente por los alrededores del gimnasio. Si esto no se detiene, pronto la ciudad quedará sepultada en una inmensa capa de vegetación…"

Ninguno de los presentes podía dar crédito a las imágenes que la conductora estaba transmitiendo a todo el Mundo Pokemon. Celadon City se encontraba atrapada en una especie de infierno vegetal de plantas mutantes.

—Esto debe de ser obra de esa bruja de color verde —intuyó Misty al ver indignada como la ciudad se encontraba siendo invadida poco a poco—. La tal Hiedra Venenosa.

—Creo que ya entendí qué es lo que pretende el Joker… —adivinó Max sorpresivamente.

—¿Y qué es? —le urgió May a su hermano— ¡No nos dejes esperando que esto es importante!

—Bueno… —Max se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en actitud pensativa— Dicen que junto con Bane y el Joker, se encuentran algo así como un astronauta congelado, un espantapájaros, un cocodrilo humanoide y esa tal Hiedra ¿verdad?

—Mr. Freeze, el Espantapájaros y Killer Kroc —intervino Drew—. Será mejor que te aprendas esos nombres, Max.

—Bueno, esos… —respondió el muchacho de 15 años un tanto fastidiado al ver que lo corregían—. Si lo piensan bien, muchachos… ¿Con qué tipos de Pokemon podrían ser afines?

El silencio que siguió de la pregunta –señal de que todos trataban de encontrar la respuesta–rápidamente fue interrumpido por una entusiasta Duplica, quién lo adivino casi a la primera…

—¡Es cierto! —decía la muchacha de pelo azul, al tiempo que levantaba un dedo triunfante— ¡El tal Freeze se llevaría perfecto con los Pokemon de Hielo, el Espantapájaros con los Fantasmas y Kroc se llevaría de maravilla con los Pokemon Acuáticos!

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Misty horrorizada ante lo último que dijo Duplica— ¿Ese fenómeno amigo de los Pokemon Acuáticos? ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—¡Oigan, oigan! —Gary interrumpió a los muchachos— ¡Aún hay más en las noticias!

Todos se callaron para seguir oyendo…

—"Tenemos noticias de que un enorme tanque (si es que eso es) de color negro se dirige a toda velocidad con rumbo al gimnasio. Damas y caballeros, si nuestras esperanzas están en lo cierto, entonces Batman se encuentra en rumbo para buscar ponerle fin a este problema y rescatar a quienes estén adentro".

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó emocionada Dawn— ¡Estoy segura que Batman le dará su merecido a esa bruja Hiedra!

Casi todos estaban emocionados al saber que Batman ya se había adelantado, pero Ash no perdió el semblante preocupado y Misty lo notó inmediatamente…

—¿Pero es que no te da gusto saber que nuestro amigo enmascarado está en camino? —le preguntó un tanto exasperada la pelirroja a su novio— Estoy segura de que arreglará este asunto en un dos por tres.

—Lo que pasa es que alguien está decepcionado porque no tendrá su dosis diaria de protagonismo, jejejeje —se burló Gary, contagiado de la euforia general.

—Me temo que no es eso —intervino Tracy, provocando que todo el entusiasmo se apagara de un de repente.

—¿En-entonces qué es? —las muchachas preguntaban asustadas.

Ash se volvió con Misty y le preguntó:—¿Recuerdas cuando a Tracy y a mí nos paralizó por accidente un Vileplume?—.

Misty lo recordó sin problemas. Cuando los tres se encontraban viajando por las Islas Naranja, durante un descanso que hicieron en una de las tantas islas del archipiélago, a Tracy y a Ash les paralizó por accidente un Vileplume y permanecieron en cama varias horas, hasta que Misty los pudo curar con una planta especial.

Todos parecieron adivinar, a pesar de no estar familiarizados con ese incidente…

—Imaginen que no nada más sean varios Vileplume. Imaginen que haya más pokemon de hierba. Todos y cada uno con habilidades distintas de entre cada especie —habló Ash a todos los presentes con una voz adusta.

—Ni siquiera Batman podría ser capaz de aguantar eso —se levantó Brock, contagiado de un sentimiento de ansiedad.

—¿Y si Max está en lo cierto y Hiedra pudiera ser capaz de influenciar a los Pokemon de Hierba de alguna forma? —preguntó Drew de forma titubeante.

Ash se levantó de inmediato, para luego decirles a todos…

—No puedo dejarlo ir solo a ese lugar. Debo ir a ayudarlo.

—Voy contigo —segundó Brock—. Estuve demasiado tiempo inactivo mientras ustedes hacían parte del trabajo. Ahora es mi turno de ayudar…

Ash no dio muestras de oponerse y decidieron irse juntos. Pero antes de eso, Flint intervino por primera vez en toda la tarde…

—Me permito recordarte, Brock, que los pokemon de tipo roca pueden estar en desventaja contra los de hierba.

—No te preocupes, papá —le respondió Brock con confianza—. Digamos que, al igual que Ash, tengo unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga.

—¡Esperen! —Misty les gritó a los muchachos obligándoles a volverse con la pelirroja— También iré yo.

—Pero Misty… —empezó a decir Ash preocupado—. Los pokemon de agua no podrían servir de mucho tampoco.

Misty le puso un dedo a los labios de Ash, obligándole a guardar silencio, para luego decirle con una sonrisa de confianza…

—Ya me he mantenido fuera de esto lo suficiente, Ash. Además, ni tú ni Brock son los únicos que tienen unas cuantas sorpresas. No son los únicos que han entrenado durante todos estos años. Además… —la pelirroja les guiñó un ojo— hace años que no tenemos una aventura juntos como antes.

Los dos muchachos sonrieron y sin más que decir, accedieron a llevar a Misty.

Pero antes de eso…

—Tracy —Ash se volvió una vez más al grupo—. Creo que también sería buena idea que vinieras con nosotros. Con el tiempo que has pasado con el Profesor, seguramente has aprendido muchas cosas sobre Pokemon que quizás nos puedan ayudar.

Tracey se levantó del sillón de donde se encontraba y dijo con tono solemne…

—Quizás mis Pokemon no sean tan fuertes como los de ustedes, pero me sentiré honrado Ash.

Con el equipo listo, Ash le dijo a Gary…

—Gary, tú y los muchachos regresen a casa del Profesor. Recuerden lo que acordamos cuando fuimos por Black Mask, no pueden vernos todos al mismo tiempo por el momento. Ya llegará el tiempo para ello.

—Por supuesto, Ash —le respondió entusiasta su ex-rival mientras le tendía su mano.

—Y no necesito recordártelo… Si algo me llegara a pasar… —comenzó Ash.

—Verás que eso no ocurrirá, amigo —le cortó Gary con una sonrisa—. Ahora muévanse, y tengan —Gary les entregó la pokebola que contenía a Skarmory—. No creo que Pidgeot pueda con los cuatro.

—No lo necesitaremos, Gary —respondió Ash sonriente, para el asombro de los presentes— Pidgeot podrá perfectamente…

—¿Pero cómo… —empezó a formular Paul una pregunta que nunca pudo concluir, ya que los entrenadores habían salido afuera, con todos siguiéndoles.

Una vez fuera, Ash liberó a su Pidgeot y le ordenó que llevara a en su lomo a Misty y Tracy. En cuanto a Brock y él, Ash se adelantó un poco y se llevó sus dedos a la boca para proferir un fuerte silbido que se pudo oír incluso más allá de la ciudad. Un silbido que fue capaz de oír cierto pokemon, cuyo rugido se dejó sentir a varios metros de distancia.

De repente, de entre las nubes salió volando a toda velocidad un majestuoso Charizard que rápidamente llegó donde su entrenador. Una vez en el suelo, el Charizard rugió de alegría al volver a ver a Ash, y le permitió acercarse para acariciarle por detrás de la cabeza.

—Hola, viejo amigo. Sabía que vendrías…

Todos parecieron satisfechos con el hecho de que Ash contaba con Charizard, quien no solo les facilitaría el viaje, sino que además era un poderoso aliado en este tipo de situación que se avecinaba. Tras los buenos deseos por parte de todos, Ash llamó a su Pikachu para que se colocara en su hombro, y tras subir junto con Brock a lomos del lagarto de fuego, al igual que Misty y Tracy hicieron lo propio con Pidgeot, los pokemon levantaron el vuelo y se dirigieron a toda velocidad con rumbo a Celadon para detener a Hiedra.

6 héroes distintos: Batman, Robin, Ash, Misty, Brock y Tracy, se dirigían desde lugares diferentes a un mismo destino. Todos juntos, unidos en una causa común

* * *

_He vuelto... Ojalá la inspiración dure más tiempo esta vez._

_Aaron_


End file.
